la cicatriz del dragon
by Johs Straiker
Summary: si les gusta, un poco de acción, comedia, drama y un pasado oculto, no tarden en leer este fic, ahora pondré un breve descripción del fic : Natsu dragoneel, un joven que esta en su ultimo año de instituto, oculta un secreto debajo de una venda que lleva en el antebrazo izquierdo, ¿porque llevara vendada esa parte?. averiguarlo, AVISO en el futuro abra lemon. NaxLu y GraxJuvia.
1. el primer dia

Era una noche mas fría de lo habitual, eso se debía a que el verano se había acabado y llegaba el otoño, estación en la que el frio empieza a aparecer entre días cálidos, otra de las cosas que traía el fin del verano era el regreso a las clases, pero para cierto peli rosa eso era algo que lo deprimía, el era un chico que disfrutaba del calor, el verano y sobretodo el fuego, su afición por el fuego y todo lo relacionado con este hicieron que algunos de sus conocidos lo llamaran por el apodo de "salamander" pero eso no le importaba incluso le gustaba ese apodo. Este joven de cabello rosado se llama Natsu Dragoneel, y en estos momentos se encontraba escribiendo en su portátil, a pesar de ser conocido por haber formado parte del club de artes marciales mixtas, le encanta leer y escribir, una de sus metas, a parte de convertirse en arqueólogo, es publicar un manga original suyo, en esto momentos se encontraba algo bloqueado ya que no sabia como continuar la escena final de su capitulo.

– mierda ¿como debería de acabar esta parte? tendré que buscar algo de inspiración – -dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se ponía a buscar en su estantería.

la cual estaba llena de mangas, posiblemente tendría unos 50 o 70, el no los coleccionaba. Solo se compraba las escenas y capítulos que mas le habían impresionado, aunque aveces le gustaban varios capítulos seguidos y se compraba varios para disfrutarlo mejor.,

– haber, ¿D gray man? No, ¿Bleach? tampoco, haber con inuyasha ... si esto es lo que buscaba, me servirá de ayuda, modificare varias cosas y estará listo – -dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio a escribir.

" _en ese momentos (…..) lanzo su ataque mas fuerte, el tenia que ganar, si no lo hacia ella no podría salvarse, pero el jinete del apocalipsis era mucho mas fuerte que él, el jinete al ver ese ataque, solo pudo reírse, envolvió su mano de energía oscura y golpeo en el centro del ataque, este se partió, la energía oscura absorbió la fuerza del ataque y lo volvió hacia (…..) el cual no pudo desviarlo, a pesar de ser su propio ataque este estaba lleno de energía demoníaca, no pudo escapar, el ataque le dio de lleno. En esos momentos llegaron sus compañeros, pero lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras, el ataque devuelto había sido mas poderos que el original, el suelo estaba lleno de marcas del ataque, y justo donde se encontraba (….) había una nuble de polvo, la cual al disiparse dio imagen a lo que sus compañeros habían visto, era (….) estaba rodeado de sangre y le faltaba casi medio cuerpo, el ataque solo le había dejado con medio torso y su brazo derecho, el resto había sido destruido, entre los compañeros de (…..) estaba la la persona a la que habían venido a rescatar, su compañera, aunque sus circunstancias cuando se conocieron fueron difíciles, pudieron superarlas, pero ahora ellos lo veía destrozado y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y gritar"_

– bueno creo que con esto sera suficiente – -dijo el peli rosa mientras guardaba su trabajo y se iba hacia su cama.

– necesito descansar mañana sera mi primer dia, espero que me toque en la misma clase que Gray y erza – -pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Magnolia:**

"_por fin he acabado de instalarme en mi nueva habitación"_ Pensó una muchacha rubia de ojos cafés, cansada de colocar sus cosas "tendría que haberle pedido a Virgo que me ayudara, bueno mañana sera mi primer día en el instituto de Fairy tail, menos mal que conozco a Erza, seguro que me cuidara, la considero mi hermana mayor" pensó la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– bueno sera mejor que me vaya a duchar y luego adormir – se dijo a si misma, mientras se diriji al baño.

Después de la ducha, Lucy Hearthfilia, se acostó en su cama y descanso. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, pero cuando llego la mañana algo le ocurría a cierto peli rosa que aun dormía, se movía inquieto por la cama, sudaba y sollozaba de dolor, antes de despertarse no paraba de murmurar cosas como:

– Lissana...¿porque?...espera ….no..te...marches – acabo de murmurar y grito – ! LISSANAAAAA¡ –

Su grito lo despertó , al verse empapado en sudor, se sintió extraño, pero enseguida pudo recordar el origen de ese sentimiento, las imágenes de que lo ocurrido hace tres años volvían a su mente.

– menos mal que solo fue un sueño, pero fue tan real, ¿pero porque he soñado esto hoy el primer día de clase? ¿acaso significa algo? – -dijo el pelo rosa para si mismo.

En el momento que pensó eso, se rio de si mismo, el nunca creyó en esos cuentos de hadas, en el que las personas tenían presentimientos o podían ver el futuro, al tranquilizarse un poco se percato de que faltaban apenas dos horas para que fuera al instituto, por suerte para el, como era el primer día de clases y era de ultimo año, ellos entraban a las 10 de la mañana, pero como le tocaba acompañar a su hermano pequeño al colegio sabia que debía de irse preparando ya, al levantarse saco el uniforme, pantalón de tela gris y una camisa blanca **(como en la ova dos) **y fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse, después e poner en la ropa para lavar su pijama sudado se percato en esa cicatriz que tenia en el antebrazo izquierdo, al verla recordó el juramento que se había hecho a si mismo _"no permitiré a nadie ver la forma de esta cicatriz, para mi esto es una gran debilidad, así que la ocultare para siempre"_ no obstante solo cuatro persona sabían que forma tenia esa cicatriz, sus padres y su mejores amigos, Erza y Gray, solo ellos sabían por el dolor tan grande que paso hace 3 años. Después de recordar que tenia que prepararse y no perder el tiempo pensando en esos fantasmas de su pasado, se ducho y se preparo, una vez estuvo listo bajo a desayunar, cuando llego al comedor se encontró con su padre.

– buenos días Natsu, tienes mala cara ¿estas bien? – -pregunto el padre del peli rosado con preocupación.

– No te preocupes papa no es nada, solo son nervios porque este es mi ultimo año de instituto – - le respondió intentando aparentar serenidad.

– Hijo mio ya eres un adulto, ojala tu madre estuviera con nosotros – -dijo de manera dramática.

– Papa, mama esta arriba durmiendo, no dramatices – - respondió el peli rosado con una gota de sudor estilo anime en mi nuca.

– jajaja es verdad aveces se me olvida – -respondió de manera divertida.

– Papa no tienes remedio – -le respondió su hijo con un suspiro.

– Lo se, bueno ya que estas listo ve a levantar a tu hermano se le ara tarde – -

– No hay problema – - respondía emocionado el peli rosa con una sonrisa diabólica.

De camino a la habitación de su hermano pequeño el peli rosa iba pensado en la manera de despertarlo

"_ese enano amante de los peces, ahora te vas ha enterar, pienso cobrarme el susto que me diste hace un par de semanas"_

**Flashback:**

Cierto peli rosa en encontraba en su habitación mientras estaba viendo la película paranormal activiti, Natsu es un chico que le encanta pasar miedo, por eso ve varias películasde terror, segúnello inmunizan y hacen que tenga menos miedo y le ayudan a ser mas valiente, pero en esta ocasión estaba equivocado, la película lo estaba acojonando, justo cuando la película acabo, escucho ruidos en su armario, al principio se pensó que se lo imaginaba, pero los volvió ha escuchar, entonces se empezó a acercar, tenia que saber que provocaba esos ruidos, cuando tenia el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos iba a abrir la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió primero, del interior del armaría salio la cara de un hollow (la mascara de ichigo convertido en hollow/vasto lord, cuando se peleo con ulquiorra) mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido, al peli rosa solo puedo tirarse hacia atrás a causa de la impresión, estaba sudando tan frio que su sudar podía pasar por cubos de hielo, dependiente se dio cuenta de que era la mascara de su hermano pequeño, Happy, en ese momento se levanto.

– !mierda Happy me has dado un susto de muerte¡ ya veras cuando te pille – -dijo el peli rosa enfadado.

– jajaja Natsu te has asustado bastante, ya veras cuando se lo cuente a Erza y a Gray – -dijo el pequeño Dragoneel mientras se iba corriendo.

– !vuelve aquí niño del demonio¡ – -grito mientras lo perseguía.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Natsu se encontraba delante de la puerta de Happy, tomo un poco de aire para no reírse de la reacción de su hermano y entro.

– !Happy malas noticias todo el pescado del mundo se ha agotado¡ – -dijo Natsu de manera dramática mientras lo gritaba.

– !QUEEEEEE,¿CUANDO ,COMO? PORQUEEEEE¡ – -dijo Happy aun medio dormido

– JAJAJAJA, tranquilo Happy no pasa nada, todo esta bien – - dijo el peli rosa mientras intentaba parar de reír y se limpiaba las lagrimas causadas por la risa.

– Natsu eres tonto ¿como me despiertas de esa manera? – -dijo malhumorado Happy.

– te la tenia que cobrar, la otra vez me diste un susto importante, cuando te escondiste dentro del armario y me asaltaste de madruga mientras gritabas como un loco, y con esa mascara de hollow que te compraste, me asuste un poco– - replique a mi hermano.

– chicos ¿que manera de despertar a los demás es esta? yo que tenia ganas de descansar un poco – - dijo la madre de los Dragoneel uniéndose a la conversación.

– lo sentimos mama, espera ¿no se supone que estas de año sabático? – -dijo el peli rosa con el ceño fruncido.

– jajaja Natsu me has pillado, esta bien venga todos vamos a desayunar – -respondio ella dándose por derrotada.

– AYE SIR – - respondieron los dos a la vez.

Cuando Happy acabo de asearse y vestirse bajo al comedor para desayunar, allí le esperaban todos los miembros de la familia Dragoneel, su padre, Igneel estaba leyendo el periódico, a su derecha se encontraba su esposa, Resha, una mujer de cabellos blancos y muy guapa la cual tomaba su taza de café mientras hablaba con Natsu, Happy se sentó al lado de Natsu y todos continuaron desayunando mientras hablaban entre ellos.

– Papa el desayuno que has preparado esta riquísimo – -dijo Natsu acabándose de manera muy rápida su parte de desayuno.

– Gracias hijo, ojala tu madre estuviera aquí – -dijo Igneel de manera dramática.

– Cariño estoy aquí mismo – -dijo la madre de los Dragoneel con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo siento es la costumbre, ¿que puedo hacer para que me perdones? – -dijo Igneel arrodillándose.

– Te tocara cocinar hoy aparte de lavar la ropa, pero lo primero de todo sera darme un buen beso – -dijo de manera seductora.

– Eso no sera ningún problema – -dijo acercándose a ella.

– Esperen un momento que aun no nos hemos ido, cuando estemos fueran hagan todas las cosas pervertidas que quieran, pero ahora no mientras aun hay gente comiendo– -dijo el peli rosa con cierto mal humor.

– Natsu tiene razón, es que ¿no pueden esperar ni diez minutos? – -dijo Happy apoyando a su hermano.

– Esta bien no se pongan así, tomen, 20 dolares y váyanse ya o llegaran tarde– -dijo la madre de ambos.

– tienes razón, venga Happy apúrate o llegaras tarde – -dijo el peli rosa apuran dolo.

– Aye Sir – -respondió el pequeño rápidamente.

Los dos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta para irse.

– tengan cuidado y suerte en su primer día – -dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa maternal.

– gracias mama – -dijeron los dos a la vez.

– Happy aun no puedo creer que te tiñeras el pelo de azul – -dijo el peli rosa mientras salia con el por la puerta.

– que querías que hiciera Lily me reto y no tuve otra opción, ademas creo que me he acostumbrado – -dijo el niño de cabellos azules con una sonrisa.

– que niño, se nota que somos hermanos, venga hay que darse prisa o no llegaras – -dijo el acelerando un poco el paso.

– que si, no seas tan apurado – -respondió Happy.

Desde la puerta de su casa sus padres los observaban marcharse, cuando ya no los pudieron ver ambos comenzaron a hablar.

– Resha, tu también te has dado cuenta ¿no? – -dijo Igneel de manera seria.

– como no darme cuenta, sino seria una mala madre, se que quiere que no nos preocupemos pero esa mirada es inconfundible. – -respondido ella.

– tienes razón, antes de que te despertaras lo escuche gritar su nombre y eso que estaba en la cocina, esa pesadillas no le habían dado desde que lo supero, me siento un inútil al no poder hacer nada por nuestro hijo – -dijo el peli rojo de manera muy seria.

– hiciste todos lo que pudiste mientras lo entrenabas, pero me temo que solo podemos esperar que ella no vuelva, y si lo hace esperemos que lo que le enseñaste le sirva para defenderse y para proteger a sus amigos – respondió la mujer de cabellos blancos.

– Yo también lo pienso – -respondió el peli rojo.

Después de dejar a Happy en su colegio, Natsu se marcho hacia su instituto, apenas faltaba media hora para la entrada, pero eso a el nunca le importo, el peli rosa siempre llegaba a tiempo, aunque significara ponerse a correr como un loco, mientras caminaba no dejaba de preguntarse porque había tenido ese sueño, por mucho que le diera vueltas no conseguía averiguarlo, después de lo que le ocurrió sus padres le contaron que tenia pesadillas todas la noches gritando el nombre de esa maldita albina de cabellos cortos, Natsu por mucho que lo intento siempre se sintió culpable de lo ocurrido, si hubiese hecho caso de las cosas que decían la personas, incluso sus mejores amigos le dijeron lo que ella hacia, pero el nunca lo creyó, el confiaba firmemente en su novia, pero se equivoco, el salio gravemente dañado y sus amigos también sufrieron, eso siempre le corroyo la conciencia a Natsu, asta que un día, se dejo de auto compadecer y le pido a su padre que lo hiciera mas fuerte, de esa manera si ella algún día ella decidía volver, el peli rosa estaría listo para protegerse a si mismo y a sus amigos, aunque ahora fuera mas fuerte que en ese momento, la cicatriz que ella dejo lo marcaría para siempre, entonces el peli rosa miro su antebrazo, desde lo ocurrido antes de salir de casa siempre se tapaba esa zona con una venda y luego se ponía la manga largar, la gente que no loconoce lo considera un idiota por ir con una manga bajada y otraarremangada, al pensarlo solo pudo dar un suspiro, pero sus dos mejores amigos conocían el porque de su actitud, en verano como no le gusta ir con manga larga se ponía una venda y se cubría bien esa zona, solo cuando estaba en casa se quitaba la venda, ese secreto y la forma de su cicatriz no lo conocería nadie. El peli rosa se hundió en sus pensamientos. Casi por costumbre miraba su reloj, y se dio cuenta que se estaba retrasando, apenas faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a las clases y el estaba aun a 20 minutos de su instituto.

– mierda me he vuelto a quedar en las nubes, tendré que correr, sino me cerraran las puertas y no podre entrar – -se dijo en voz alta.

Se preparo mentalmente para el esfuerzo y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, elno era un imprudente, sabia cuando tenia que cruzar y cuando no debía de hacerlo, cunado veía que el semáforo iba a cambiar a rojo aceleraba y conseguía pasar por los pelos, después de correr como un loco consiguió llegar 5 minutos antes de que cerraran la puerta principal, como había sudado un poco, Natsu se fue el baño a cambiarse de camisa, de normal se solía retrasar y llegaba sudando así que tomo precauciones y siempre llevaba desodorante y una camisa de repuesto, ademas de una toalla y la bufanda que le regalo su padre, ya que nunca sabría si la necesitaría o no. después de cambiarse de camisa y volverse a alistar fue rápido a su clase. Pero tubo la mala suerte de chocar con alguien, el choque no fue muy fuerte, pero aun así Natsu cayo encima de esta persona, por inercia cerro los ojos, cuando ya estaba en el suelo, encima de esta persona se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba tocando algo blando, pero a la vez firme, sin pensárselo dos veces cerro su mano y lo palpo un poco, rápidamente al pensar lo que era abrió los ojos, al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue a una chica de cabellos rubios frotándose la cabeza por el golpe, lo primero que pensó al verla fue "que bonita es, ¿pero que mierda, desde cuando soy un pervertido? espera ¿que estoy tocando?" termino su monologo interno al ver que la rubia lo miraba muy sonrojada. En eso momento ella le dio tal bofetada que sonó dos clases mas allá.

– joder como duele, oye que … – -intento decir el peli rosa enfadado, pero la rubia lo corto.

– P..E.E.. . . .R.R.T.T..T.I.I. .O. – -grito ella muy sonrojada

– ¿como que pervertido? Escúchame bien, no lo he hecho apropósito, ademas debería de ser yo quien este enfadado, sales de la nada y te chocas conmigo y encima me has dado una buena bofetada – -djo el peli rosa enfadado, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, a la par que se levantaba.

– no me fio de ti, seguro que eres de esos pervertidos que aprovechan cualquier circunstancia para sobar a las chicas guapas – -dijo la rubia con desconfía, la cual ya estaba parada

– NOOO, ya te he dicho que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, y encima no eres muy modesta – -dijo burlándose el peli rosa

– encima de chocarte conmigo y luego tocarme un pecho, te burlas de mi diciendo que soy fea – -dijo con enfado.

– Noooo, ahora no te pongas histérica, no he dicho que me parezcas fea, eres todo lo contrario – -dijo el peli rosa un poco avergonzado de sus palabras

– lo sabia eres de esos pervertido, como intentes otra cosa te moleré a palos – -dijo Lucy poniéndose en guardia

– ya te he dicho que no fue apropósito, yo no voy por hay tocando los pechos de las chicas, joder se me ha pasado el tiempo voy a volver a llegar tarde, adiós chica malvavisco – -dijo con un tono de burla.

– ! idiota ¡ espera ¿chica malvavisco? – -dijo la rubia confusa.

Pero Lucy no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de porque ese mote, y al hacerlo su rostro se volvió tan tojo como el cabello de Erza. Cuando Natsu llego a la clases se encontró con su mejor amigo-rival, Gray, los dos se conocían desde que empezaron el instituto y a pesar de llevarse como perro y gato, pero cuando uno necesitaba ayuda el otro estaba allí para ayudarlo.

– como siempre llegando tarde cerebro de lava, ¿como estuvo tu verano? – -pregunto Fullbuster.

– No siempre llego tarde sesos congelados, hoy me desperté temprano, llegue tarde por que tuve que ir a dejar a Happy al colegio, y el verano estuvo bien y cubo de hielo con patas – -respondió Dragoneel ocultando lo de esta mañana.

– a mi ni me engañas, pelo chicle te ha ocurrido algo ¿no? – -dijo de manera perspicaz.

– parece que no puedo ocultártelo, esta mañana volví a tener una pesadilla con Lissana, no se porque pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace tres años me vino esta mañana – -dijo Natsu con pesadez.

– vaya manera de despertarte tu primer día de instituto, ya sabes que a diferencia de ti yo si creo en premoniciones, magia y esos cuentos de viejas como los llamas tu, si as soñado eso significa que algo importante va a pasar, lo mejor sera estar alerta, nunca se sabe – -dijo Fullbuster serio.

– bueno de momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de lo ocurrido y atender en clases, si nos peleamos seguro que Erza nos muele a palos – -dijo el peli rosa intentando animarse.

– tienes razón, ese monstruo rojo nos mandaría a la UCI de una patada jajajaj – -dijo Gray riéndose.

– ¿quien es el monstruo rojo? – -pregunto cierta peli roja rodeada de un aura oscura.

– lo siento Erza por favor no me golpees – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, arrodillándose.

– ummmm vale pero me tendrás que comprar 15 pasteles de fresa – -dijo la peli roja.

– Aye – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

Después de ese pequeño incidente los tres se fueron hacia sus sitios correspondientes, Erza se sentaba delante de Natsu, y Gray a la derecha de este.

– bueno Erza ¿como te fue el verano? – -pregunto el peli rosado.

– muy bien, me divertí bastante y ademas c.o...o...nn...o...c...iii...aaaa un chico – -dijo la peli roja muy sonrojada.

– jajaj pero si te has enamorado Erza, y ¿como se llama el afortunado – -dijo Gray contento.

– se llama Jerard, es un chico encantador – -dijo Scarlet emocionada.

– espera Jerard, he escuchado hablar de el, dicen que es bastante fuerte, tanto que gano en varios torneos, ¿como lo conociste? – -pregunto el peli rosa intrigado.

– bueno este verano fui al torneo de artes marciales Mixtas y me toco pelear con el en la final, los dos quedamos a empates, a la salida me cruce con el, empezamos a hablar y bueno empezamos a salir – -dijo la peli roja muy sonrojada.

– bueno y ya hicieron "eso" – -dijo Gray en tono de burla

– ¿eso? De que hablas Gray – -pregunto confundida.

– deja le explico yo, sesos congelados, mira Erza es cuando un pone la semilla dentro de una chica ya bueno ya te darían la charla ¿no? – -dijo el peli rosa.

– te referías a e...ss.s...o.o.o – -dijo Scarlet casi sin aliento.

Natsu y Gray tenían una gota de sudor **(estilo anime) **en sus nucas, en ese momento Erza empezó a fantasear sobre lo que ellos habían dicho, se puso mas roja que su cabello y casi se desmaya, pero Gray y Natsu sabían que despertaría enseguida, la cual después de sus fantasías intento aparentar normalidad.

– bueno y ¿que tal les fue el verano a los dos? – -dijo Erza recuperando la compostura

– bueno el mio fue divertido fui con Ur y mi hermano Lyon a las montañas del norte a esquiar – -dijo muy contento.

– solo a ti se te ocurre ir en verano a un sito de invierno, se nota que te gusta el frio Gray, y el tuyo como fue ¿Natsu? – -dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa.

– estuvo bien quitando que esta mañana tuve una pesdilla con Lissana. – -dijo recordándolo con melancolía.

– ¿de verdad? Pero si hace dos años que no tenias pesadillas con lo ocurrido, no se pero tengo una mal presentimiento – -dijo la peli roja de manera seria.

– otra con cuentos de vieja, como saben yo no creo en eso, si tiene que pasara algo que pase estaré preparado – -dijo Natsu con mucha determinación.

– bueno es tu decisión, cambiando de tema hoy viene una amiga mía, acaba de trasladarse, pórtense bien con ella ¿entendido? – -les advirtió Erza.

– ¿Como se llama? – -`pregunto Gray.

– Ella se llama Lu... –

– A ver mocosos silencio – -dijo el profesor Gildarz entrando en clase.

– Luego les dijo – -dijo Scarlet en voz baja.

Todos se fueron a sus asientos, cuando el silencio se apodero de la clase Gildarz comenzó a

hablar.

– Haber chicos hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, señorita entre en clase y preséntese. – -ordeno el tutor

En ese momento entro cierta chica rubia muy hermosa,pensaron varios de clase ,a todos los chicos de clase se les caía la baba, pero Erza los miro con una mirada asesino y se les quito esa mirada, pero cierto peli rosa estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

– Encantada de conocerlos me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, espero que nos llevemos bien – -dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

– No puede ser, tienes que estar bromeando – -dijo el peli rosa pálido, ya que si Erza se enteraba de lo ocurrido esta mañana podría despedirse de tener hijos.

En ese momento Lucy miro a la clase, y se percato de la presencia de cierto peli rosa, al verlo ella se puso nervioso, "es el chico de esta mañana, ¿como es que estamos en la misma clase? Da igual se va a enterar, le contare a Erza lo que hizo" pero antes de nada la sorpresa los condujo a gritar.

– ! ERES TU¡ – dijeron a la vez mientras se señalaban.

Rápidamente Natsu se acerco a ella, el quería disculparse por lo ocurrido esta mañana, es la primera vez que le pasaba eso con una chica, de normal no se habría puesto a discutir de esa manera pero, con esa chica fue diferente, por algún motivo que desconocía quería disculparse por su actitud, cosa que Natsu no solía hacer, pocas veces se disculpaba, era demasiado orgullos, pero cuando estuvo a su lado iba a hablar pero ella le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, esta acción sorprendo a toda la clase y Natsu se arrodillo por el dolor.

– !eres un idiota pervertido¡ ¿como se te ocurre llamarme chica malvavisco y largarte como si nada? – -dijo muy enfadada a la par que sonrojada.

– ru...bi...a chi...fla..da iba a disculparme, pero ahora se que eres una histérica – -dijo con enfado.

La rubia al ver esa mirada, algo en su interior le decía que estaba siendo sincero y durante unos segundos pensó "que ojos mas bonitos, mierda Lucy reacciona, no empieces a fantasear" se dijo a si misma.

– ¿entonces no lo hiciste apropósito? – -dijo ella arrepentida de haber golpeado a Natsu nada mas volver a verlo.

En ese momento Natsu, que ya había recuperado el aliento, se levanto y la miro con seriedad, esto atemorizo un poco a la rubia, Lucy estaba arrepentida de haberle golpeado, entonces abrio su boca para disculparse.

– lo siento creo que me he pesado, pero es que siempre me he topado con pervertidos y yo no quería que me pasara nada malo por eso ... – -dijo la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– oye no llores, por favor, tampoco es para tanto, creo que me pase al llamarte histeria, creo que as reaccionado bien a lo que paso, cualquier chica lo haría – -dijo el peli rosa intentando aliviar la situación con una de sus sonrisas. – yo no se porque te dije eso, de normal no lo hago, no se porque me paso. – -dijo el peli rosa con al voz triste.

–n...o t...eee pre.e...oo..cupes – -dijo ella muy sonrojada, añ verlo asi.

Luy no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esa mirada de color jade oscuro la hipnotizaba y podía ver en el fondo una triste bastante grande, cosa que le sorprendió porque emitía una sonrisa que le había hecho dar un vuelco a su corazón, y mismo pasaba con Natsu, el por algún extraño motivo no podía apartar la vista de esos ojo marrones, a pesar de estar en ese trance pudo notar el olor a vainilla que provenía de la rubia, ese olor por algún motivo lo tranquilizaba. Los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, pero en ese momento el tutor los saco de ese estado hipnótico.

– EJEMMM... siento interrumpir este encuentro tan emotivo parejita, pero si no se acuerdan estamos en plena clase, dejen sus cosas de novios para después – -dijo Gildarz con burla.

En ese momentos ambos cayeron en cuenta de donde estaban, se olvidaron de que estaban en plena clase, y lo mas importante es que habían montado una escenita, los dos se giraron a ver a sus compañeros temiéndose lo peor.

– Así se hace Natsu, ese tipo de acciones es de hombre – -grito Elfman.

– Es una lastima que no este disponible esa chica – - dijo Loki quejándose.

– Vaya parece que Natsu-san ya esta con otra chica – -dijo con decepción Yukino.

– Es increíble– -dijo Gray muy sorprendido.

– Lucy, ¿pe...ro que has he...cho con Natsu? – -dijo Erza sonrojada al imaginar la situación de esos dos.

Las caras de Natsu y Lucy no podían estar mas roja, estaban tan avergonzados que de sus orejas salia humo a causa de lo calientes que tenían sus caras.

– Y ¿para cuando la parejita boda? – -dijo Laxus en tono de burla.

Al decir esa palabras Lucy imagina esa escena y casi de desmaya, y Natsu solo reacciono, murmurando cosas inapreciables para el resto de sus compañeros.

– Bueno chicos, primero la clase y luego si quieren los acribillan a preguntas, Lucy Natsu vayan a sus asientos ahora mismo – -dijo Girldaz poniéndose muy serio.

Todos los presentes de la clase le obedecieron automáticamente, incluso Natsu y Lucy reaccionaron al escucharlo. Las clases transcurrieron lentamente, tanto el peli rosa como la rubia quería hablar, pero los profesores no les pasaban ni una, lo único que podían hacer era mirarse el uno al otro,sin duda los dos darían mucho que hablar cuando llegara el descanso.

**FIN DEL 1 CAPITULO, :D gracias por leerlo, y espero que les guste y dejen sus review, por cierto la actitud de Igneel no les recuerda a un padre muy conocido del anime XD? Bueno gracias por gastar su tiempo en mi fic**


	2. el primer dia II parte

**Siento si he tardado en actualizar, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo, bueno les dejo con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y no se olviden de mirar otras de mis historias, ademas de comentarlas con sus review´s, bueno les dejo con el capitulo.**

**Post-data aun esta pendiente el epilogo de "detrás de una sonrisa" pero ya esta en marcha la idea-**

**Capitulo 2:**

Después del revuelo en la primera clase, las cosas se tranquilizaron, pero ellos no tuvieron momento alguno de volver a cruzar palabra, ya que los profesores llegaban rápidamente, pero lo consiguieron cuando llego la hora del descanso. Pero antes de nada, todos los de clase rodearon a Natsu y Lucy y empezaron a hacerles preguntas.

– ¿ desde cuando se conocen? – -pregunto Loki.

– espera esa no es la pregunta adecuada¿cuanto llevan saliendo juntos? – -pregunto intrigada Yukino.

– eso, queremos saberlo – -dijeron todos a la vez.

– ¡ SILENCIO, AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO DE SUS PREGUNTAS, PRIMERO DEJENLOS COMER TRANQUILOS, YA LUEGO LES PREGUNTAN ! – - grito, Scarlet, para imponerse a la locura generada por sus compañeros de clase.

– AYE – -dijeron todos asustados mientras se marchaban fuera de la clase.

– esperen todos un momento – -dijo la rubia.

En ese momento dos se giraron y le prestaron atención a Lucy.

– lo primero, nos hemos conocido hoy, el iba corriendo y nos chocamos, me pidio disculpas muy rapido y se fue y a la pregunta que hizo la chica de cabellos blancos ¿como te llamas? – -pregunto con duda la rubia.

– Yukino – -dijo ella con un poco de temor a la respuesta.

– bueno Yukino, Natsu y yo no somo novios – -dijo ella, pero se sintió extraña al decirlo

– es verdad que no somo novios, pero no pienso permitir que cualquier idiota se pase de baboso con ella, me ¿escuchaste Loki? – -advirtió el peli rosa, en sus palabras se podía notar un cierto toque de celos, ese toque lo noto todo el mundo, incluso la rubia.

– bueno ya tiene sus respuestas, ¿nos dejan irnos a comer? – -dijo Gray.

Todos los de clase asintieron, después de esa pequeña aprobación, Erza, Gray, Lucy y Natsu se marcharon a comer a la azotea, como hacían normalmente. Una vez fuera de la clase, el peli rosa y la rubia ellos se convirtieron en el tema de conversación.

– bueno si no les importa empezare yo es muy evidente que ellos se gustan, pero pienso que o no se dan cuenta, bueno eso en Natsu es normal después de lo de Lissana el nunca se ha interesado en ninguna chica de esa manera, ¿me equivoco?– -dijo Loki.

– aun que me moleste admitirlo, tienes razón, creo que es la primera vez que todos vemos a Natsu reaccionar por una chica de esa manera – -dijo Yukino.

– Natsu por fin se esta convirtiendo en un hombre – -dijo Elfman.

– Elfman eres muy pesado, siempre hombres por aquí hombres y por alla – se burlo Evergreen.

– ¿y tu que Ever? siempre intentado superar a Erza con trampas y vistiéndote de esa manera tan provocativa – -replico el peli blanco muy molesto.

– ¿y que si me visto así? si no quieres no mires idiota – -dijo ella algo roja por el enfado.

– a quien llamas idiota cuatro ojos – -respondió el también con enfado.

– ¿cuatro ojos? Cállate masa de músculos sin cerebro – respondió ella acercándose

– vuelve a repetirlo si eres un hombre – dijo él también acercándose

– no soy un hombre soy una mujer – replico con enfado.

los dos estaba con sus frentes pegadas cada uno haciendo fuerza por su parte para ganarle terreno al otro, era su manera de pelear. Prácticamente parecían un matrimonio, pero ellos también eran muy densos en ese aspecto.

– ¿pueden dejar sus peleas matrimoniales para otro momento? Ahora estamos con lo de Natsu y Lucy – -dijo Laxus cansado de esa escena.

– ¿ma maa matrironnonio? – -dijeron los dos sonrojados y mirando hacia el lado contrario del otro.

– -suspiro- y hay van otros que no se enteran de lo que sienten – -dijo cansado Loki.

– ¿que les parece si hacemos una apuesta? – -dijo Yukino.

– ¿una apuesta? – - pregunto Max intrigado.

– si, yo apuesto 10 dolares a que Natsu y Lucy acaban saliendo en dos semanas – -dijo la albina

– veo tu apuesta y la subo a 15, pero en mi caso creo que no empezaran a salir en un mes – respondió Loki.

– esperen yo voy con 10, pero pienso que tardaran mas de un mes, 2 posiblemente. – dijo Max

– no te pases, no creo que sean tan densos de no darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro ¿no? – -dijo Yukino algo preocupada.

EN LA AZOTEA:

– ! yo te dijo que existen los dragones ¡ – -dijo el peli rosa gritando.

– ! yo te dijo que no ¡ ¿como es posible que creas en animales mitológicos y no creas en la magia y las cosas sobrenaturales? – -respondió Gray igual de enfadado.

– Frosty no me compares, a diferencia de la magia y tus cuentos de vieja, los Kriptidos son muy reales, lo único es que a algunos no se los han catalogado – -dijo muy serio

– maldito cerebro de carbón, como puede ser que creas en eso y no en los hechos sobrenaturales, ¿tan difícil de creer es que aya algo mas en este mundo? – -le rebatió igual de serio

– bueno ya cállense, los dos no dejan comer tranquilos – -dijo la peli roja mientras los golpeaba.

Erza los dejo inconscientes en el suelo, de esta manera ella y Lucy podrían hablar sin preocuparse de que esos dos molesten con sus discusiones absurdas.

– lo siento Lucy, este par nunca paran de discutir – -dijo la peli roja con pesadez.

– no te preocupes las verdad es que es muy divertido verlos así, parece que se lleven mal, pero en le fondo se puede ver que son muy buenos amigos ¿no? – -pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

– jajajaja Lucy se nota que leer tantas novelas de Sherlock Holmes te ha hecho muy buena detective – -dijo la peli roja riendo.

– gracias Erza, pero aun me queda mucho que aprender del maestro Holmes, ademas solo pude deducir un poco de Gray, pero de Natsu no he podido sacar nada en claro, es tan, como decirlo, ¿indescifrable? – -dijo Lucy en un intento de encontrar la palabra.

– bueno Natsu tiene un pasado difícil, es normal que te cueste deducir, algo pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos tendrán un vinculo fuerte – -dijo la peli roja muy seria.

– p... ...r..r.r. qq.q.q..q.u.u...eeee l...o d..i...c...e..s – -pregunto la rubia muy nerviosa.

– Lucy, no me hace falta ser detective para ver que los dos se gustan, la manera en la que miraste a Natsu en clase, y la manera en la que se comporto el, cosa que me sorprendió, desde lo de Lissana, nunca se comporto parecido con una chica – -dijo Scarlet con nostalgia y tristeza.

– ¿Lissana? ¿quien es? – -pregunto la rubia.

– es la ex-novia de Natsu, ella le hizo mucho daño, y no solo emocional – -dijo con tristeza mientras miraba a Natsu, el cual aun estaba en el suelo dormido.

– ¿tan grave fue? – -pregunto muy intrigada la rubia.

– la verdad es que si, y creo que tu puedes curar las heridas que Lissana le provoco a Natsu, por lo que he visto, a Natsu le llamaste la atención ¿no? – -dijo Scarlet intentando sacarle información a la rubia.

– ¿a que viene eso? – pregunto la rubia confundida.

– bueno cuando lo vi en clase me fije que tenia una marcha en su cara, como de bofetada, luego dijeron que se chocaron, puedo imaginarme lo que paso – -dijo con una sonrisa picara.

– e...s..e.e idiota me llamo chica malvavisco – -dijo muy sonrojada.

– bueno Lucy es normal, después de todo tienes una buena delantera, las tuyas son casi igual de grandes que las mías – -dijo la peli roja mientras miraba los pechos de Lucy y los suyos

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que cierto peli azul-oscuro y peli rosa las estaban observando.

– Erza, ¿no sabia que tenias ese tipo de inclinaciones? – -dijo Fullbuster sonrojado.

– cierto, pensé que estabas saliendo con Jerard, pobre como se entere le dará algo, o a lo mejor te propone algo mas indecente – -dijo el pelo rosa en tono de burla.

– J...e..ra..r.d.d y y...o h..ac.c.i..e...ndo...lo – -dijo la peli roja antes de desmayarse por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

– creo que no despertara en un rato, bueno al menos podremos acabar de discutir – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– como quieras cerebro de lava, pero sabes que vas a perder – -dijo Gray mientras se ponía en guardia.

– ya paren los dos, les recuerdo que yo aun sigo aquí, Natsu deberías de comportarte, pareces un niño pequeño – -dijo la rubia en tono severo.

– lo siento Luigi – -dijo el peli rosa.

– ! no me llamo Luigi soy Lucy idiota ¡ – -dijo mientras les daba un golpe en la cabeza

– mierda Lucy eso duelo, me dices que no me comporte como una niño pequeño y eres tu la que se comporta con una niña – -dijo con enfado el peli rosa mientras se acercaba a ella.

– tu no tienes que decirme como comportarme pervertido – -dijo ella también acercándose

– ya te dije que no fue apropósito, no es mi culpa chica malvavisco – -dijo el chocando su frente con al de ella.

– si que es tu culpa, pervertido – -respondió ella haciendo fuerza también con su frente.

Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, pero se dieron cuenta de su cercanía, rápidamente los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron. "mierda porque esto me pasa con ella, ¿porque me pongo así? me prometí a mi mismo no interesarme por ninguna chica, pero ¿porque con ella?" pensó el peli rosa. "joder es verdad, esa Erza tenia razón, creo que me gusta Natsu, pero ¿porque él? habiendo tantos chicos, Natsu es tan infantil" pensó la rubia.

– Erza creo que sobramos, ¿vamos volviendo a clase? – -dijo Fullbuster al ver esa escena.

– tienes razón, vamos a clase – -dijo la peli roja recuperada de su shock.

Al escuchar a Gray y Erza los dos cayeron en la cuenta de que habían observado la escena entre ellos, cosa que los avergonzó bastante. Los cuatro ya estaba volviendo a clase, pero en ese momento.

– lo siento chicos acabo de olvidar que tenia que pasarme por secretaria, si llego tarde díganle al profesor que iré a la clase enseguida – -dijo Gray algo apurado.

– esta bien pero no llegas muy tarde cubo de hielo con patas – -se burlo Natsu.

– no te voy a dar ese gusto, flamita – -dijo mientras se marchaba.

– ¿porque se insultan de esa manera? – -pregunto intrigada Lucy.

– ellos lo hacen desde pequeños, no cambian – -dijo Erza con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– se podría decir que se nos ha hecho costumbre, pero aun así y esto lo diré porque él no esta aquí, Gray es mi mejor amigo y siempre puedo contar con él – -dijo el con una sonrisa

después de eso los tres volvieron a la clase, mientra tanto Gray ya había ido a secretaria a arreglar un problema que había con sus datos de contacto, al parecer se había olvidado de que había cambiado de numero de teléfono de su casa y cuando llamaban para confirmar algunas cosas no salia la llamada, pero después de arreglar ese pequeño malentendido volvió a clase, pero justo al doblar la esquina se choco con alguien, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

– ! aaaa mierda mi cabeza, haber si miramos por donde vamos ¡ – -dijo Gray muy molesto, mientras se frotaba su frente.

- lo lo lo ssisiennetoo mmuchooo, por favor no me pegues – -dijo la chica de cabellos azules mientras se tapaba la cara.

Al verla Gray se sintió un idiota, "mira que gritarle esto a una chica, si Erza me viere me mandaría a la UCI de cabeza" pensó el peli azul-oscuro.

– tranquila no te voy a hacer nada, la verdad es que es mi culpa, no iba atento, ademas del choque te tire los libros que llevabas lo siento mucho – -dijo el arrepentido.

En ese momento la chica se quito las manos de la cara, los dos se miraron a los ojos, por parte de Gray al principio no pudo ver su cara, pero al hacerlo se quedo embobado, "ella es una chica muy hermosa" fue lo primero en que pensó Gray, y las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos resaltaban el azul profundo de sus ojos. Por parte de ella al verlo solo pudo sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa "no puedo creer que este delante de Gray-sama" pensó ella. Pero Gray no duro mucho en ese trance al recordar que tenia que volver a clase.

– si no te importa te ayudare con los libros – -dijo Gray.

– nnono esseeesssss nenenecesassriirio – -dijo ella muy avergonzada.

– claro que es necesario después de todo es mi culpa – -dijo el de manera firme.

Entonces los dos empezaron a recoger los libros, mientras lo hacia sus manos se cruzaron varias veces, lo cual los puso a los muy tensos, acabaron rápido de recoger todos los libros.

– Gracias por su ayuda Gray-sama – -dijo ella muy roja.

– no ha sido nada, ¿espera como sabes mi nombre? – -pregunto intrigado.

– como no conocerte, eres uno de los chicos mas populares de Fairy tail y uno de los mas fuertes del equipo de artes marciales – -respondió ella emocionada y sonrojada.

– bueno ya que tu sabes mi nombre creo que es justo que sepa el tuyo ¿no? – -dijo el con una sonrisa.

– me me llalalamo Juvia, Juvia Loxar – -respondió ella muy sonrojada.

– un placer Juvia espero volver a verte pronto – -dijo el mientras se marchaba

– ssisisi – -respondió ella muy avergonzada.

Después de eso Gray solo tenia una cosa en mente, las veces que sus manos se rozaron esa sensación lo tenia absorto, "sus manos son muy suaves, hoho mierda Natsu tiene razón soy un maldito pervertido, como puedo ponerme así solo por rozar sus manos, ademas ella seguro que tiene novio una chica tan guapa seguro que lo tiene" acabo pesando con decepción a parte de sus manos había algo que también le rondaba en la cabeza, la mirada de Juvia, le daba la impresión de haberla visto antes pero no conseguía recordarlo. Cuando llego a clase, se fue a su sitio y paso todas las horas siguientes pensando en Juvia, esa mirada lo tenia intrigado, "¿porque estuvo apunto de llorar solo por chocarse conmigo? Ademas esa mirada tengo la sensación de haberla visto en algún sitio pero no se porque no logro recordarlo" el fin de las clases ya había llegado pero Gray no se percato, pero fue sacado de su pensamientos por un golpe de cierto peli rosa.

– ¿que mierda haces pelo chicle? – -dijo enfadado.

– cállate princesa de hielo, hace un buen rato que te estoy hablando y no me paras bola, ¿se puede saber que demonios te ocurre? – -pregunto Dragoneel con enfado.

– no es nada es solo que no estoy de humor – -dijo Gray mirando hacia otro lado.

– Gray Fullbuster, se que te pasa algo, te conozco de hace mucho tiempo se cuando me mientes, pero no hace falta que me lo digas, creo que se lo que te pasa – -dijo el Dragoneel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿nonnono seee deeee queme hablas? – -respondió nerviosos.

– no me jodas Frosty, reconozco esos síntomas, ¿a ti te gusta alguien no? – -dijo el peli rosa dando en el clavo.

En ese preciso instante Erza y Lucy llegaron y se unieron a la conversación.

– hey chicos ¿de que hablan? – -pregunto Lucy.

– parece que a Gray le gusta una chica – -respondí el peli rosa en tono de burla.

– ¿enserio? – -dijeron ambas a la vez.

– ¿tan extraño les parece? – -dijo algo enfadado.

– entonces lo admites – -dijo Dragoneel.

Ante su propia declaración lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse, sin darse cuenta les había confirmado lo que el en su interior ocultaba.

– siento tener que cambiar de conversación, pero tengo que pedirte algo importante Gray – -dijo Scarle muy seria.

los tres en ese momento la atendieron ya que si la interrumpían, podrían acabar en la enfermería.

– ¿de que se trata? – -pregunto Gray

– mira, necesito que entrenes y enseñes algunas técnicas de defensa persona a una amiga mía – -pidió la peli roja

– ¿y porque tengo que hacerlo yo? – -pregunto Gray con desgana.

– porque eres de las pocas personas en quien confió bastante como para pedírselo, ademas el caso de ella es igual al tuyo cuando eras mas pequeño "al decirlo la cara de Gray se tenso" ella te admira bastante, es una de las delegadas y amiga mía, su nombre es Juvia Loxar – -dijo Erza.

al decir el nombre de la chica Gray se quedo frio, en ese momento le vino a la mente el motivo de porque tenia la sensación de a ver visto esa mirada, lo que reconoció fue esa tristeza que el mismo experimento, la impotencia de ser dedil y no tener el valor y la autoestima suficiente como para plantar cara. Y el hecho de saber que ella lo estaba pasando tan mal en estos momentos, hacia que su sangre hirviera.

– Gray ella no sabe que te lo he pedido intenta hacerte su amigo primero, por desgracia ella es muy tímida y todo el mundo la utiliza, como nadie quería ser delegado de su clase le encasquetaron el puesto – -dijo Scarlet con decepción y enfado

– ¿sabes donde esta ahora mismo? – -dijo con su mirada oculta en su flequillo.

– ahora debe de estar saliendo de clase de biología – dijo la peli roja.

apenas acabo la frase, Gray salio rápidamente, Lucy no entendía el porque de esa reacción.

– ¿ que le ocurrió a Gray? parecía muy afectado – -pregunto con preocupación.

– es normal después de todo el también sufrió bullying cuando era mas pequeño, antes era algo mas bajo y regordete, todos los niños y unos algo mas grandes que él se metían con Gray, lo humillaban mucho, desde eso el no tolera el bullying, cuando ve a alguien grande meterse con alguien mas pequeño el se interpone y casi masacra al matón – -acabo diciendo Dragoneel.

– pobre Gray debe de haberlo pasado muy mal – -dijo Lucy con pena.

– por ese motivo lo elegí, tiene que de alguna forma superar lo que le ocurrió, y enseñar a Juvia defenderse por si sola, estoy convencida de que Gray lo hará bien, por cierto tu también deberías de aprender algunos trucos Lucy, te vendrán bien – -dijo Erza con confianza en su palabras.

– creo que tienes razón, no quiero que se repita el incidente en el que nos conocimos – -dijo con rabia.

– ¿que ocurrió? – -pregunto el peli rosa intrigado.

– bueno cuando fui al torneo de artes marciales mixta de hace 2 años, al salir vio que un tipo se llevaba a Lucy a la fuerza hacia un callejón oscuro, los seguí y conseguí salvarla antes de que le pasara nada – -dijo Scarlet con alivio

al escucharla, Natsu se enfureció, el hecho de que alguien hubiera intentado hacerle algo a Lucy lo cabreaba bastante "mierda como puede haber tanto cerdo suelto, ella parece tan bonita y frágil, mierda Natsu concéntrate" pensó el peli rosa.

– Natsu ¿crees que puedas enseñarle algo? Yo lo aria peor con esto del consejo estudiantil apenas tengo tiempo – -dijo la peli roja

– no hay problema, no te preocupes Lucy nadie mas te volverá a poner la mano encima – -dijo Natsu con esa sonrisa suya.

Lucy al verso así solo pudo sonrojarse "se pone tan atractivo cuando sonríe, joder Lucy no empieces con tus fantasías" pensó la rubia.

– Gr...a...c... – -dijo ella muy avergonzada.

Mientras tanto, Gray corría con todas su fuerzas para llegar rápido a la clase de biología, de camino hacia allí solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho Erza, " Mierda como demonios no me di cuenta antes, esa mirada, era la misma que tenia de pequeño, claro años sin ver esa expresión, casi la había olvidado, mierda como se pueda maltratar a una chica tan bonita como ella, bien hay esta la clase de biología. Pero cuando entre, solo estaban un par de chicas"

– disculpad ¿sabéis donde esta Juvia Loxar? – -pregunto Gray

– si ella debe de estar en la biblioteca, ¿porque no pasas de ella y te quedas con nosotras? – .dijo la chica de cabellos castaños de manera seductora.

Gray la ignoro completamente y fue a la biblioteca, por algún extraño motivo tenia un mal presentimiento. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca:

– Juvia haznos los deberes de biología a todas ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – dijo una chica de cabellos morados muy seria

– noooo loooo siiieeennttooo, yoooo teengogo cosasa queeee haecceer – -dijo ella asustada.

– no me hagas reír, tu eres una rarita que no tiene amigos y nunca los tendrás, así que si no quieres que te demos una paliza sera mejor que nos hagas los deberes, a diferencia de ti nosotras tenemos vida social y no nos quedamos en casa, espera creo que ya se lo que quieres ¿acaso tienes ganas de que te volvamos a golpear como aquella vez? – -dijo ella burlándose.

Al decir esas palabras el cuerpo de Juvia se lleno de miedo a la vez que su corazón se hizo pedazos, era verdad que no salia, ya que no tenia amigos en su clase, y solo podía leer y estudiar, pero lo que mas le dolía era que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a Gray, el era un chico divertido y popular entre las mujeres, como se iba a fijar alguien como él, en una persona como Juvia. En ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe y la persona que estaba allí parada sorprendió a Juvia.

– ¿se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? – -pregunto con enfado Gray.

– pero si es Gray Fullbuster, uno de los integrantes mas fuerte del club de artes marciales del instituto, ahora íbamos a pedirle a esta perdedora sin vida social que nos hiciera los deberes para tener esta tarde libre, ¿quieres venir a tomar unas copas con nosotras? – -dijo la peli morada haciéndole un guiño muy seductor.

– …... – -Gray no respondió, su mirada estaba oculta debajo de su flequillo.

– vamos cariño, te lo pasaras muy bien, ademas tendrás la oportunidad de enrollarte con la capitana de las animadoras – - dijo la peli morada mientras acercaba su mano derecha a la cara de Gray para acariciarla, pero Gray detuvo su mano por la muñeca con su mano izquierda.

– he oído hablar de ti, eres Ariadna Blackstar, capitana de las animadoras, he oído rumores de que acosas y te burla de todos aquellos que según tu son "basura" escucha atentamente – -dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su muñeca- – ! NUNCA ME JUNTARIA CON ESCORIA QUE SACA PLACER DE HACER SUFRIR A LOS DEMAS, Y SOBRE TODO DE LAS PERSONAS DEBILES, ASI QUE NO AGOTES LA POCO PACIENCIA QUE TENGO AHORA MISMO Y LARGATE CON TUS AMIGITAS DE AQUI ¡ – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro con mucha ira.

Todas las animadoras presentes se asustaron de ver a Gray en ese estado, rápidamente todas las chicas se marcharon corriendo, pero la capitana estaba muy cabreada.

– me las pagaras Gray, nadie me rechaza, y sale indemne, juro que me las pagaras – -dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

De vuelta en la biblioteca:

– Juvia ¿estas bien? Estabas a punto de llorar ¿verdad? – -pregunto Gray con preocupación.

– tranquilo Gray-sama, es solo que las palabras de esas chicas hicieron entristecer mucho a Juvia, pero después de todo es verdad – -dijo ella con la voz muy quebrada.

– Juvia se por lo que estas pasando, de pequeño mucha gente se burlaba me insultaba y me pegaban, yo se de primera mano lo que es el bullying, en esa época si no fuera por mis dos mejores amigos no lo abría podido superar, ¿alguien mas sabe de tu problema? – -pregunto Gray.

– no, no tengo a ningún amigo, Juvia siempre a estado sola – -dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas con mucho esfuerzo.

Al verla así, Gray actuó sin pensarlo dos veces y la abrazo, el desde lo del bullying, Gray nunca fue muy afectivo con los demás, solo con Natsu y Erza podía ser el mismo, el mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se dio cuenta de no podía estar mas enamorado de Juvia. Pero la peli azul no se esperaba esa acción por parte de Gray, el hecho de tener a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada platonicamente, así de cerca la hizo entrar en un trace del que nunca quisiera despertar, ella estaba tan relajada que su cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaban muy tensa debido a las animadoras, pero en los brazos de Gray su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero aun así seguía conteniendo sus lagrimas, el peli azul-oscuro se percato de esto y le hablo.

– Juvia, si tienes la necesidad de llorar hazlo, no te lo aguantes por favor , te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré a tu lado, no pienso permitir que pases por esto tu sola – -dijo de manera tierna., mientras la estrechaba mas entre sus brazos.

Al escuchar sus palabras, no pudo soportar mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, todo lo que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo salio a flote, todo ese dolor la soledad y la angustia que la envenenaba poco a poco en su interior iba desapareciendo lentamente al estar en los brazos de Gray, el peli azul-oscuro al escucharla llorar y agarrase fuertemente a él le conmovió, por una parte se sentía feliz de tener a Juvia así de cerca, pero por otra parte le dolía que ella estuviera llorando desconsoladamente y no pudiera hacer nada, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, profundizo el abrazo, sin hacerle daño la acerco mas a su cuerpo. Los dos permanecieron abrazados todo el rato que Juvia estuvo llorando, poco a poco el llanto desconsolado de Juvia fue sustituido por pequeños sollozos, y luego simplemente se calmo, los dos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando en secreto de la cercanía del otro, pero Gray necesitaba saber como se encontraba.

– ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – -pregunto el peli azul-oscuro.

– muchas gracias Gray-sama – -dijo de manera tímida.

– solo dime Gray ¿entendido? – -dijo ,mientras la miraba dulcemente

– Si – -dijo ella mientras se quedaba absorta mientras observaba a los ojos de Gray.

– por cierto, conoces a Erza ¿no? – -pregunto Gray

– si ella es muy buena con Juvia – -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– ella me pidió que te ayudara a tener mas confianza, por ese motivo quiero que entrenes conmigo –

– ¿te refieres a entrenar a Juvia para aprender artes marciales? Pero Juvia muy patosa. – -dijo ella excusándose.

– simplemente es para que tengas mas confianza en ti misma, y si por casualidad un tipo impresentable intente hacerte algo, puedas reaccionar y darle un buen golpe para luego llamar a la policía – -dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

– ¿hacer algo a Juvia? – -dijo algo confusa la peli azul.

– si, de normal a las chicas que son guapas, los idiotas babosos intentan violarlas y no quiero que te pase eso – -respondió sonrojado, por su comentario

– ¿piensa que Juvia es guapa? – -murmuro en voz baja antes de desmayarse por las palabras de Gray.

– hehe Juvia, Juviaaa no te desmayes, mierda espero que a enfermera no se haya ido aun – -dijo mientras la llevaba al estilo princesa por el instituto.

En la enfermería:

– mocoso no tienes de que preocuparte, solo tuvo un desmayo debido a una impresión grande, estará bien no te preocupes – -dijo Polyuska la enfermera del instituto.

– menos mal, me había preocupado mucho – - dijo Gray aliviado.

– cuando la trajiste pensé que la había vuelto a pegar, pero al ver que solo era un desmayo me tranquilice – -dijo la enfermera con alivio.

– ¿desde cuando sabes que sufre bullying? – -pregunto con seriedad.

– desde que me la encontré tirada en el suelo, y por los rumores que escuche de que grupo de las animadoras le dieron una paliza por no hacerles los deberes o algo así – -dijo con lastima.

Al escucharla Gray solo pudo contener su ira, como era posible que ocurriera algo asi, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Juvia empezaba a despertarse.

– ummmm, ¿donde estoy? – -pregunto Juvia confusa.

– mocosa estas en la enfermería, dale las gracias a tu novio el te ha triado cargada hasta aquí – - dijo la peli blanca con mala cara.

– !¿ NOVIOS?¡ – -dijeron los dos muy sonrojados.

– bueno yo ya me voy, dejen cerrando la puerta – - dijo mientras se marchaba.

– siento que me hayas traído cargada hasta aquí, si tu novia se entera podría malinterpretar las cosas y te causaría problemas – -dijo ella con voz muy triste.

– esa era mi linea, pero …... yo no tengo novia – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro sonrojado.

– ¿no tienes novia? Juvia pensaba que Erza era tu novia – -dijo ella sorprendida.

– ¿Erza? Jajajaja ella es solo mi mejor amiga, ademas ella parece que ha encontrado ha alguien especial – -dijo con una sonrisa.

– que bien – -dijo en voz baja, pero Gray la escucho y la miro, ella solo pudo ponerse roja-

– nonono quueeeriiiaaa deeeecciiiiirrr eeeessssoooo – -dijo ella muy avergonzada.

– ¿yyyyy tuuuuu tiiiieeennneeesss nnooovviiioo? – -pregunto Gray nervioso por la respuesta.

– eee Juvia no tiene novio – - dijo ella confusa por la pregunta.

– menos mal – -dijo con un suspiro.

Juvia al escuchar el comentario de Gray se sonrojo, "¿acaso Gray-sama esta interesado en mi?" pensó con emoción la peli azul.

– creo que sera mejor que te acompañe a casa – -dijo Gray sonrojado.

– no hace falta de verdad – -dijo ella igual de sonrojada.

– entonces decidido, te acompaño a casa y nada que discutir – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro de manera decidida.

Gray acompaño a Juvia a su casa, durante el camino estuvieron hablando de cosas del instituto, pero poco a poco fueron contándose cosas de su infancia.

– bueno y en resumen mi infancia fue difícil, pero gracias a mis amigos pude superarla – -dijo con melancolía al recordar su pasado.

– Juvia se alegra mucho por Gray-sama – -le dijo ella son una sonrisa.

– gracias, pero deja de llamarme con el "sama", a partir de ahora solo Gray, ¿entendido? – -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

– gracias por estar al lado de Juvia, Gray-sa... quiero decir Gray – dijo la peli azul correspondiendo el saludo de Gray.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y continuaron el camino sin decirse nada, no era un silencio incomodo, era un ambiente tan cálido que no hacia falta decirse nada, y así llegaron a la casa de Juvia.

– muchas gracias por acompañar a Juvia hasta casa – -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

– de nada, a partir de ahora estaré a tu lado y no dejare que nadie se vuelva a meter contigo, no quiero presionarte con el tema del entrenamiento, pero me quedaría mas tranquilo si aceptaras hacerlo, si te sientes mas seguro yo puedo ser quien te enseñe, ¿te gustaría? – -pregunto Fullbaster con esperanza de que ella le dijera que si.

– si es Gray quien ayuda a Juvia con el entrenamiento no hay problema, bueno Juvia se va a casa nos vemos mañana Gray – -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– adiós Juvia – -respondió él.

Cada uno por su parte al quedarse a solas no podía parar de pensar en la otra persona, por la parte de Juvia, nada mas llegar a su casa fue a su habitación para recostarse en su cama, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, la persona de la que estaba enamorada se estaba interesada en ella, ademas él no tenia novia eso le daba muchas esperanzas de que Gray se fijara aun mas en ella. Mientras tanto Gray no podía parar de sonreír como un idiota, aunque le costara reconocerlo, el se había enamorado de Juvia a primera vista, su encuentro en el pasillo lo había dejado tocado, pero ahora que la conocía un poco mas se sentía mas atraído por ella que cuando chocaron en el pasillo, en ese momento se miro la mano con la que había agarrado la mano de Juvia, y lo único en lo que pensó fue "tiene una mano muy suave" el saber que no tenia novio lo emocionaba, él tenia una oportunidad de salir con ella. Y de esta manera Gray volvió corriendo a casa, por primera vez en su vida tenia ganas de volver al instituto.

**Agradezco que hayas leído este fic, espero que les haya gustado y si me lo merezco dejen sus review´s con preguntas o sujerencias un saludo y gracias a las personas que me están apoyando, ya saben quienes son XD**


	3. un Gray extraño, una fuente y la pelota

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendolo, se despide Johs Straiker**

**Capitulo 3:**

Simultáneamente a lo que estaba viviendo Gray, Lucy y Natsu también estaban teniendo su historia, debido a que Erza ahora formaba parte del comité de alumnos no pudo acompañar a Lucy a su casa, así que el peli rosa se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, cosa a la que no se opuso la rubia, y mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Lucy iban charlando.

– oye Natsu ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber de quien se ha enamorado Gray? – -pregunto la rubia con mucha intriga.

– claro que tengo ganas de saber de quien se ha enamorado pero debo esperar a que el nos lo cuente – -dijo el peli rosa muy serio.

– vaya Natsu que maduro, jajaja, aunque me gustas mas cuando eres un poco infantil. – -respondió la rubia casi sin darse cuenta de sus palabras finales.

Cuando el peli rosa la escucho se sonrojo "¿acaso me acaba de decir que le gusto? Natsu concentrate no tienes que pensar eso, es verdad que tiene un cuerpo increible y es amable, idvertida y un poco rara pero eso no significa que me guste -mientes- !calla concienci¡" pensaba con sorpresa la rubia al ver su reacción de sorpresa se sonrojo violentamente. El peli rosa se tranquilizo un poco y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

– oye Lucy te gustaría ir …... – -Natsu no pudo acabar la frase porque vio algo que lo dejo perturbado.

– Natsu ¿estas bien? ¿Que ibas a decirme? – -pregunto la rubia intrigada.

Natsu estaba sin palabras, solo atino a señalar con el dedo, Lucy siguió con la mirada y lo que vio le hizo caer una gota de sudor estilo anime por la nuca, allí estaba Gray Fullbuster caminando alegremente y con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, sin duda Natsu había acertado en su deducción Gray estaba enamorado.

– hola chicos ¿como están? – -dijo con esa sonrosa tan molesta.

– hola Gray, ¿de donde vienes tan contento? – -pregunto intrigada la rubia.

– acabo de acompañar a una amiga a su casa, mañana se la presentare – -dijo con aquella sonrisa tan odiosa.

– Gray por el amor de dios vuelve a ser el Gray que conozco, tu versión de enamorado es muy cursi y pareces idiota – -dijo el peli rosa muy molesto.

Al escucharlo el aura de Gray cambio de golpe, la tranquilidad y felicidad que emanaba, fueron sustituidas por ira y mucho enfado.

– flamita no es bueno ser tan entrometido -dijo con una aura maligna-, te prometo que sabrás quien es ella pero no me presiones ¿vale? – -dijo con una aura similar a la de Erza cuando se enfadaba.

– esta bien frosty, pero ¿dime como se llama? – -pregunto intrigado Dragoneel.

– no te preocupes mañana en el descanso la conocerás, pero una cosa, yo no le he pedido salir aun así que dejen los comentarios para cuando consiga que salga conmigo, ¿entendido? – -dijo Gray con una cara sonriente, tanto que daba miedo.

– esta bien, venga nos vemos mañana – -dijo el peli rosa despidiéndose.

– esta bien, parece que tu tienes otras cosas que hacer, adiós Lucy – -insinuó el peli azul-oscuro.

– adiós Gray ve con cuidado – -dijo la rubia.

Los dos vieron como Gray se marchaba rápidamente, sin duda el peli azul-oscuro, estaba demasiado contento, tanto que ni parecía él mismo.

– ese cubo de hielo con patas, la verdad es que es la primera vez que se interesa en una chica, ¿me pregunto como sera? – -dijo el peli rosado mientras retomaba su camino con Lucy.

– yo también tengo ganas de conocerla, aunque no conozca de mucho tiempo a Gray parece alguien que no se impresiona por cualquier cosa ¿no? – -dijo la rubia

– Lucy eres increíble deduciendo, por cierto ¿tienes algo de tiempo ahora quiero llevarte a un sitio? – -pregunto Dragoneel.

– claro ¿a donde vamos? – -pregunto la rubia.

– ya lo veras – -respondió giñandole un ojo.

Lucy solo pudo sonrojarse ante el gesto del peli rosa "esta tan guapo, Lucy contrólate por el momento solo somos amigos, tengo que esperar, quiero conocerlo aun mas -mientes fatal sabes que te gustaria arrancarle la ropa y … - ! Callate conciencia pervertida ¡ " pensó la rubia.

De camino al sitio que le había propuesto Natsu, ambos fueron hablando de sus vidas antes e conocerse, Lucy le contó que su familia viajaba mucho y por eso apenas tenia amigos, a excepciona de Erza y una amiga que conoció por Internet, ella se llamaba Levy, ya habían hablado varias veces por Skip y se divertían mucho comentando los libros que leían. Por la parte de Natsu este le contó como ingreso en el club de artes marciales del instituto, como Erza y Gray se apuntaron el no tuvo mas remedio que apuntarse, al principio no le gusto, pero con el tiempo lo disfrutaba mucho, pero debido a un incidente lo tuvo que dejar, entonces la rubia hizo una pregunta que dejo tieso al peli rosa.

– ¿que paso para que lo tuvieras que dejar Natsu? – -pregunto intrigada.

Al escuchar esa pregunta Natsu se quedo parado, estaba muy tenso, cosa que percibió Lucy, la cual se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor, lo había dejado por algo relacionado con su ex-novia, cosa que pudo deducir por las palabras de Erza, al pensar eso algo en su interior se retorció "porque me siento tan rara cuando pienso en la ex-novia de Natsu" pensó la rubia, en ese momento Natsu la miro a los ojos, cosa que la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Lucy no me gusta hablar de eso, pero eres la primera persona aparte de mi familia y de mis dos mejores amigos, con la que me siento cómodo para hablar de eso – -respondió el peli rosa con melancólica.

– Natsu, si no quieres contármelo, no pasa nada creo que te pregunte algo demasiado personal apenas conociéndonos. No quiero que te sientas presionado a contármelo – -dijo ella con voz triste.

– gracias por tu compresión Lucy, te prometo que te lo contare algún día – -respondió el con un poco de alivio.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio, pero no tardaron mucho en volver a hablar, ya que llegaron a su destino.

– bueno Lucy esto es lo que quería enseñarte, este es un parque que construyo la directora de nuestro instituto, se llama... – el peli rosa iba a decir el nombre pero Lucy se le adelanto.

– es el parque Tenrou ¿no? – -se le adelanto ella.

– si, supongo que Erza te lo mostraría, pero lo que quería que vieras era esa fuente – -dijo el peli rosa tomándola de la mano mientras se acercaban a la fuente.

– esta fuente es muy bonita, parece un diseño personalizado, ¿quien la creo? – -pregunto la rubia intrigada.

– la creo el arquitecto Hiro Mashima, el director Makarow lo conoce y claro le hizo el favor de diseñarla y luego construirla, Lucy quiero disculparme adecuadamente por lo de esta mañana, te prometo que no lo hice a propósito,lo siento y prometo que no volverá a ocurrir y tampoco te volveré a llamar chica malvavisco. desde lo de mi ex-novia nunca me he sentido cómodo con una chica,aparte de Erza ,pero contigo es diferente, no se porque me pasa – -dijo el peli rosa mirándola a los ojos.

– te dije que no hacia falta que te disculparas también fue mi culpa, y bueno lo de chica malvavisco me disgusto un poco pero no pasa nada, ademas gracias a ti, a Erza y Gray hoy me lo he pasado muy bien – -dijo la rubia dando le una cálida sonrisa.

– Lucy – -dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia.

– Natsu – dijo ella con voz baja mientras ella también se acercaba al rostro del peli rosa.

Los dos estaban acercándose poco a poco, "no puede ser que me esta pasando, porque mi cuerpo no reacciona, se que no quería saber nada de estas cosas después de lo de Lissana pero porque reacciono así solo con Lucy, incluso cuando se me insinuó Yukino la rechace inmediatamente,mierda mi cerebro me dice que me detenga, pero mi corazón me dice otra cosa, creo que solo me dejare llevar y que sea lo que dios quiera" pensó Dragoneel "dios voy a besar a Natsu, pero el también se esta acercando, eso es que le gusto entonces lo que dijo esta mañana era verdad, le parezco guapa, que bien, no espera Lucy no puedes darle tu primer beso tan fácilmente, se que debería de detenerme, pero no puedo algo en mi interior me dice que todo va ha estar bien es como si el me fuese a proteger de cualquier cosa" pensó la Hearthfilia. Y justo cuando faltaba escasos centímetros.

– ! CUIDADO CON EL BALON¡ – -grito un chico de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada.

En ese momento Natsu reacciono, vio como el balón se dirija a la rubia, y con sus reflejos empujo a Lucy a un lado par evita que el balón la golpeara, después paro el balón con su pecho elevándolo hacia arriba miro de donde vino el tiro y se percato de que un joven de piel morena y cabellos castaños se acercaba Natsu se posiciono y disparo el balón hacia el chico ya que vio que llevaba los guantes de portero, pero no midió su fuerza muy bien y el disparo que lanzo fue demasiado fuerte. El peli rosa se asusto de que el balón lo golpeara y le hiciera daño pero ese chico antes de que el balón llegara hacia el, le escucho decir "! MANO CELESTIAL¡" y detuvo el tiro con una mano, el peli rosa se quedo sorprendido, tenia que tener bastante fuerza como para detener su tiro con una sola mano y no retroceder.

– increíble este disparo ha sido impresionante – -dijo emocionado el peli castaño acercándose a Natsu.

– Gracias, tu también eres increíble para un disparo fuerte y pararlo con una sola mano, me has impresionado, ¿como te llamas? – -pregunto intrigado el peli rosa.

– me llamo Mark Evans ( mejor conocido en la versión original como Endo Mamoru) ¿y tu? – -dijo con una sonrisa el peli castaño mientras le tendía la mano.

– espera eres el famoso portero de los inazuma eleven, he oído hablar un montón de ti, es un placer mi nombre es Natsu Dragoneel – -dijo correspondiendo el saludo del joven.

– tu eres Natsu Dragoneel, yo también he escuchado hablar de ti hace tiempo, tu fuiste uno de los motivos por los que quería hacerme fuerte,te vi en la mayoría de las competiciones asta que te retiraste, quería ser igual de fuerte que tu pero apareció el Fútbol me gusto, una cosa llevo a la otra y al final me hice portero, ¿te parece si entrenas ahora un rato con nosotros? – -dijo el peli castaño emocionado.

– lo siento pero ahora estaba acompañando a una amiga a su casa, pero el viernes tengo tiempo ¿estaréis aquí? – -pregunto el peli rosa.

– claro estamos aquí todos los días, por cierto tu amiga es la que esta en la fuente – -dijo el peli castaño con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

– ¿en la fuente? – -dijo extrañado el peli rosa.

En ese momento se giro para ver donde estaba Lucy, y lo que vio no les gusto nada, al parecer cuando aparto a Lucy para evitar que la pelota la golpeara la empujo a la fuente, ahora que la veía se puso a temblar, ella estaba aun en el agua, estaba completamente empapada y sus ojos se ocultaban debajo del flequillo.

– ! NATSU ERES UN IMBECIL, ME TIRASTE A LA FUENTE Y LUEGO TE OLVIDASTE DE MI¡ – -dijo la rubia muy enfadada.

– lo siento, lo siento me emociones demasiado – -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Natsu la ayudo a salir de la fuente, en ese momento se percato de que el agua hacia que se le transparentara la parte de arriba, al ver el color morado de su sujetador de encaje se sonrojo mucho, al rubia al verlo así se extraño, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que se había puesto así al ver el color de sus sujetador.

– !no mires idiota¡ – -dijo dándose la vuelta avergonzada.

– bueno creo que sobro aquí, nos vemos el viernes Natsu – -dijo Marck como despedida.

– adiós Marck, que os vaya bien en el entrenamiento– -respondió el peli rosa, con una sonrisa.

Lucy estaba muy avergonzada, su cuerpo estaba muy frio a causa del agua, sabia que sino no se cambiaba de ropa rápido podría coger un resfriado, pero como si el peli rosa leyera su mente se acerco a ella y le dijo:

– Lucy sera mejor que te quites la parte de arriba, sino cojeras un resfriado – -dijo el peli rosa preocupado.

– no tengo nada para cambiarme, así que vamos rápido a casa o me... aaaa tsuuuuuus – -estornudo la rubia.

– por suerte yo siempre llevo una camisa de repuesto y una toalla para secarme,pero mi camisa estaba un poco sudada aunque ahora estará seca ,como ahora no hay nadie por aquí aprovecha para cambiarte – -dijo el peli rosa mientras buscaba la camisa de repuesto y la toalla.

– Gracias me salvaste, pero aun estoy molesta contigo por tirarme a la fuente, ahora date la vuelta te aviso cuando me acabe de cambiar – -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Natsu la obedeció sin rechistar, se dio la vuelta y espero que ella estuviera cambiada, pero en su interior se debatía ente girarse un poco y mirara "pase lo que pase no mires, si ella te pilla mirándola pensara que eres un mas pervertido de lo que ya has quedado delante de ella, ademas esta enfadada por haberla tirado a la fuente, mierda como puedo ser tan idiota, no he hecho nada mas que joderla cuando estoy con ella, ¿acaso tendré alguna posibilidad real con ella?" Natsu estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia lo estaba llamando.

– Natsu te he dicho que ya te puedes dar la vuelta – -dijo algo molesta por ser ignorada.

– perdón Lucy estaba algo distraído pensando en mis cosas – -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Al verla su corazón dio un vuelco, el tener el cabello húmedo, y que llevara su camisa que, aperas de que Natsu fuera algo mas grande que ella, hacia sobresalir el busto de la rubia, todo eso combinado hizo que apareciera en la mente del peli rosa una sola palabra "sexy" automáticamente se sonrojo por su pensamiento, no quería que ella lo notara así que finjo algo de indiferencia.

– bueno ahora que estas con ropa seca vamos a tu casa para que te des una ducha, así evitaras coger un resfriado – -dijo Natsu mientras cogía su bandolera.

– gracias por la camisa, pero un tengo algo de frio – -dijo la rubia con un suspiro.

En ese momento el peli rosa recordó que llevaba en su bandolera la bufanda que le regalo su padre cuando era pequeño, abrió su bandolera y la cogió para ofrecérsela a Lucy.

– anda toma, no quiero que por mi culpa pilles un resfriado – -dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero de culpabilidad.

– Gra...ci. . Na...a. .s.u. – -dijo la rubia sonrojada.

– de nada – -respondió con esa sonrisa tan suya.

De camino a casa de Lucy, Natsu le fue hablando de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, le contó todo sobre ellos, los amoríos de Loki, las peleas entre EveerGreen y Elfman, también de las peleas casi diarias entre el y Gray y como Erza los molía a palos para que se detuvieran, isa se pasaron el resto del camino, sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa de Lucy.

– Natsu gracias por acompañarme, la verdad es que hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, gracias – -dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

– no hay de que, al contrario he hecho que tu día sea un poco loco, entre la escenita que montamos en clase, la chica que le gusta a Gray, el hecho de que tenga que entrenarte y que te tirara a la fuente sin querer, creo que te he causado demasiados problemas, me disculpo por ello Lucy – -dijo el peli rosa arrepentido.

– Natsu al contrario de lo que piensas, hoy me he divertido mucho mas de lo que lo he hecho antes de conocerte, bueno nos vemos mañana en clase adiós – -dijo despidiéndose.

– adiós Lucy, no te olvides de ducharte sino cojeras un resfriado – -acabo diciendo el peli rosa.

– no te preocupes – -respondió la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

la cual era algo mas grande que la de Natsu, ambas eran casa individuales de dos pisos, la de Lucy era mas grande que la suya, en ese momento pensó que los padres de Lucy debían de ganar bastante dinero para tener una casa así, decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y volvió rápido a su casa, la verdad es que ya había pasado la hora de comer, no le hizo falta mirar la hora en su móvil, ya que sus tripas le alertaron de ello, al estar con Lucy no noto que tenia hambre, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, y sin mas espera salio corriendo hacia su casa. Cuando llego miro la hora, eran las 4:17 de la tarde, no se podía creer que fuera tan tarde, bueno teniendo en cuenta de que salieron del instituto a las 2:30 y que se llevo a Lucy asta el parque Tenrou, el incidente de la fuente y tener que llevar a casa a Lucy, no se extraño que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, cosa que le extraño mucho, rápidamente fue a la cocina a ponerse la comida, cuando entro vio que había una nota encima de la olla que tenia la comida, lo dedujo ya que era la única hoya que había en la vitrocerámica, en la nota ponía:

"Natsu cariño, tu padre y yo nos hemos ido a dar una vuelta por hay, posiblemente volvamos mañana, cuida de la casa y acuérdate de que tienes que ir a recoger a Happy al colegio, una abrazo de tus padres. :) post-data: para comer hemos hecho un estofado de pollo con maíz, tienes el arroz en la nevera."

al leer la nota, una gota de sudor (estilo anime) recorrió su nuca, a la vez que un pequeña sonrisa, y sin dudarlo se sirvió la comida, se dio algo de prisa, ya que no quería tener que ir corriendo a recoger a Happy cuando llegara vomitar la comida, así que comió rápido para salir con tiempo. Cuando acabo de comer se dio cuenta de que le reloj marcaban las 4:40, se levanto de la mesa y se fue a recoger a su hermano Happy, a diferencia de otras veces, Natsu llego a tiempo a recoger a Happy, este al verlo se sorprendió ya que de normal iba a recogerle su madre o su padre.

– hola Natsu, ¿como es que has venido a recogerme, que paso con nuestros padre? – -pregunto Happy con un poco de preocupación.

– no te preocupes ellos han salido a una de sus escapadas románticas volverán mañana, no te preocupes – -dijo tranquilizando a su hermano.

– Natsu, nuestros padres no tienen remedio – -dijo el niño de cabellos azul claro, con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su cabeza.

– lo se Happy lo se no hace falta que me lo digas – respondió Natsu

– ¿que te parece si vamos al super mercado y nos compramos algo para la cena? – -dijo el niño con algo de malicia.

– con que dinero, yo estoy tieso, no me queda nada – -dijo el mayor de los Dragoneel con un suspiro.

– ¿ya te olvidaste de los 20 dolares que nos dieron esta mañana? – -dijo Happy intrigado.

– anda es verdad, ¿como se me ha pasado eso? – -se dijo extrañado.

– Natsu, Gray tiene razón al decir que tienes el cerebro lleno de carbón – -dijo Happy burlándose

– Happy sera mejor que sepas volar por ti mismo, porque como te pille te mando a volar yo mismo – -dijo mientras lo perseguía.

Happy al escucharlo solo pudo reírse de él y salir corriendo, Natsu a su vez lo perseguía, los dos se divertían persiguiéndose era algo que hacían desde pequeños, después de toda la carrera llegaron asta el supermercado.

– bueno Happy yo voy a ver si encuentro algunas cosas para picar, tu si quieres vete a ver algo de pescado, te prometo que te lo preparare para que te lo comas para la cena ¿vale? – -dijo el peli rosa con tono de hermano mayor.

– Aye! – -dijo el pequeños de los Dragoneel muy entusiasmado.

– si pasa cualquier cosa yo estaré en la sección de las patatas fritas y aperitivos no te tardes, tengo ganas de llegar a casa y descansar – -dijo el peli rosa en voz alta para que su hermano lo escuchara.

– que si no seas pesado – -dijo Happy.

Natsu vio marcharse a su hermano a la sección de pescados, el peli rosa no podía entender como le gustaban tanto los pescados, el peli rosa se fue a la parte de aperitivos y empezó a buscar, pero no sabia cual cogería para la cena, aprovecharía que no estaban sus padres para comprar esas cosas que de normal no le gustan a los padres que compren, ya que según ellos no es comida sana, pero quien puede resistirse a unos nachos con sus salsas, o unos tostados, incluso pipas con sabor picante.

Después de coger varias cosas, el peli rosa no sabia que bebida escoger, se debatía entre un refresco de limón y otro de frutas tropicales, pero en ese momento un voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Natsu? – -dijo cierta rubia

– ¿Lucy? ¿que haces aquí? Y lo mas importante, te dije que te cambiaras y ducharas pronto – -dijo el muchacho con un suspiro.

– si si no seas tan pesado, te prometo que cuando vuelva a casa me ducho, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mi – -dijo la rubia algo ruborizada.

– ummmmm espera ya me imagino porque no te has cambiado aun – -dijo el peli rosa con una mirada de soslayo.

– q...u.u.. ..e.e.e d.i...i. .e.e.s.s. – -dijo la rubia muy roja.

"no puede ser ¿acaso se esta imaginando que me dormí estando recostada en mi cama mientras olía su camisa y su bufanda? -es justo lo que hiciste- ! Callate conciencia del demonio¡" pensó muy avergonzada de si misma, después de toda ella no era una pervertida, ni siquiera ella misma entiende porque le pasa eso solo con Natsu, pero ella no lo pudo evitar, estaba tan cansada y su cama era tan cómoda y lo mas importante el olor de Natsu la tranquilizaba, era un mezcla de un desodorante fuerte, pero no de los que se te meten por la nariz y te dejan ese sabor fuerte en la garganta, era algo "varonil" pensó la rubia, ademas su bufanda tenia un olor refrescante, como a menta suave. En ese momento la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Natsu la miraba.

– ¿Lucy, estas bien? – -dijo Natsu con un poco de preocupación.

– si si no te preocupes es solo que estaba pensando en las cosas que me encargaron – -dijo intentando aparentar normalidad.

– bueno como te decía hace un momento se porque no te has cambiado, tienes la marca de mi bufanda en tu mejilla, seguro que estabas tan cansada que te dormiste sin darte ni cuenta – -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa inocente

– si eso es lo que ha pasado ha pasado – -dijo la rubia con una gota de sudor en su nuca (estilo anime)

– Natsu, ya elegí lo que quiero para la cena, neee Natsu ¿quien es ella? – -dijo Happy con voz picara.

– Happy ella es Lucy se ha trasladado hoy al instituto y es una amiga de Erza, Lucy el es mi hermano Happy – -dijo Natsu mientras los presentaba.

– un placer Happy, una cosa ¿porque tienes el peli de color azul? – -pregunto la rubia intrigada.

– es que perdí una apuesta con un amigo y me lo tuve que teñir, pero ya me he acostumbrado – -dijo muy contento el peli azul claro.

– vaya que niño, hay pocos niños que tengan tanto valor para teñirse el pelo – -dijo ella.

– gracias, la verdad es que siempre he querido ser tan valiente como Natsu asi que por eso lo hago – -respondió sonriente.

– haber Happy ¿que pescado has elegido? – -pregunto Natsu.

– he elegido salmón, y parte he cogido unas barras de merluza, ¿puedes prepararme una ensalada con esto? – -pregunto dudoso a su hermano mayor.

– no hay problema, después de todo se me da bien cocinar – -le respondió muy confiado.

– ¿Natsu sabes cocinar? – -pregunto intrigada la rubia.

– claro mis padres me enseñaron cuando tenia 8 años, ademas como de vez en cuando tiene sus escapadas me toca cocinar a mi, pero me gusta – -respondió el muy contento.

– que bien, entonces ¿algún día me invitaras a comer algo que prepares tu? – -dijo la rubia muy ilusionada.

– claro Lucy te lo prometo – -respondió el peli rosa con entusiasmo.

– Se guuuuusssttttaaaannnnn – -dijo el niño en tono de burla.

Al escucharlo ambos se sonrojaron bastante, y miraron hacia otra parte, por desgracia aun no estaban preparados para admitirlo y mucho menos decírselo al otro, "aun era demasiado pronto" pensaron ellos.

– bueno Lucy nos vamos, ya nos vemos mañana en el instituto – -dijo despidiéndose el peli rosa.

– adiós Natsu y Happy – -se despidió la rubia.

De camino a su casa, Natsu y Happy fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia, como el resultado del ultimo partido de sus equipos favoritos, o haciendo deducciones de lo que pasaría en el siguiente capitulo de One Piece, justo estaba llegando a casa cuando Happy le hizo caer en cuenta de algo.

– Natsu ¿tu ya tienes el numero de Lucy no? – -dijo Happy como si se acabara de acordar de preguntarle eso.

– no, supongo que se lo pediré mañana – -respondió sin darle importancia.

– Natsu es demasiado obvio que ella te gusta, y si no te das prisa podrían quitártela, yo que tu, le pediría el numero muy rápido para hablar mas seguido con ella – -le respondió Happy de manera muy madura "cosa rara en él".

– ! Cállate ella no me gusta¡ "mierda tengo que pedirle el numero lo mas rápido que pueda - !Maldita conciencia deja de pensar cosas de Lucy ella solo es una amiga- no se yo entonces porque estas preocupado de que otro se la lleve -!Silencio¡"

– hay Natsu, sin duda Gray y Erza tiene razón al decir que tienes el cerebro chamuscado – -dijo burlándose su hermano pequeño.

De esta manera pasaron la tarde ambos hermanos, uno disfrutando de las películas que se habían grabado, Natsu se sermoneaba mental mente, por no haberle pedido el numero a cierta rubia lo cual era una buen excusa para acercarse a ella, pero era inevitable, con ella el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, por decirlo de alguna manera, era mágico, Natsu estuvo casi toda la tarde atormentándose a si mismo, pero al ver que eran las 8 y 19 decidió darse una ducha. Después de estar casi 20 minutos en la ducha se fue a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama, una vez se lo puso, era un pijama compuesto por una pantaloneta negra y una camisa blanca, fue a ver su móvil, el cual estaba parpadeando desde hace un rato, tenia varias llamadas perdidas, de un numero que no tenia registrado en su agenda, por un momento pensó que a lo mejor se habrían equivocado, pero luego recordó que sus padres eran igual de despistados que el y podrían haberse dejado los teléfonos, entonces le dio a la tecla de re-llamada y espero a que contestaran.

– Hola Natsu por fin coges el teléfono – -dijo una voz que el peli rosa reconcilio al instante.

– ¿Lucy? ¿como es que tienes mi numero? – -pregunto el peli rosa intrigado.

– así, siento no habértelo pedido yo misma pero se me olvido,así que llame a Erza para que me lo diera ,te juro que iba a pedírtelo pero no se porque se me olvido, raro ¿no? jajaja – -dijo la rubia con una risa nerviosa.

– no te disculpes a mi también se me paso el pedírtelo, me alegro que ahora tengamos el numero del otro, ¿te parece si mañana paso a buscarte para ir al instituto? – -pregunto Natsu.

– no te molestos me pasare yo a buscarte a tu casa, tu sabes donde vivo es justo que yo conozca donde vives ¿no? – -respondió con alegría la rubia.

– jajajaj claro tienes razón, pero ¿sabes como llegar? – -respondió Natsu.

– claro, aunque no se lo pedí, Erza me dio tu dirección, solo tengo que ponerlo en google maps y ya me saldrá una ruta para llegar a tu casa, bueno nos vemos mañana Natsu – -dijo Lucy.

– claro asta mañana Lucy – -dijo Natsu colgando su teléfono.

El peli rosa aun no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo por el hecho de que ella venga a verlo su corazón se aceleraba, nunca le había pasado, incluso con Lissana, ella sin duda marco la existencia del peli rosa en muchos sentidos, se podría decir que lo marco demasiado. Después de la llamada de Lucy, Natsu fue a su cuarto a preparar la bandolera con los libros de las asignaturas que le tocaban mañana, el solo hecho de preparar su bandolera le hacia recordar que mañana Lucy lo vendría a buscar, Natsu se fue a su cama he intento dormir temprano, pero la emoción se lo impedía, estuvo dando varias vueltas en la cama, pero no se podía dormir, pensando que solo había estado dando vueltas por la cama un rato miro la hora, pero al verla se sorprendió, era la 1 de la mañana, el peli rosa empezó a ponerse nervioso y pensaba "y si no me duermo en toda la noche, tendré una cara horrible y seguro que Lucy pasa de mi, mierda Natsu tranquilo ella no es así" estuvo un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, y de manera automática, debido al cansancio, los nervios y la hora que era se quedo dormido. La noche transcurrió rápidamente, a eso de las 7 de la mañana volvieron los padre de Natsu, aunque fueran alocados, también eran padres responsables, como ya no era el primer día de clase el horario volvía a la normalidad, Natsu debía de entrar a las 8 de la mañana al instituto y Happy debía de estar en el colegio a las 9, aprovechando que llegaron pronto para preparar el desayuno antes de que despertaran. Mientras tanto en el casa de Lucy, ella se había despertado a las 7 menos cuarto, ya que tenia que alistarse, desayunar y llegar con tiempo a la casa de Natsu, el solo hecho de ir a su casa, hacia que la rubia se sonrojara bastante, le daba la sensación de conocerlo cada vez mas y eso le gustaba, ella quería conocer todo de Natsu, y que el la conociera al cien por cien, después de alistarse y de desayunar, cogió la camisa que le había prestado Natsu y se fue hacia su casa, gracias a que Erza le envió la calle y el numero pudo hacerse un mapa para llegar enseguida sin perderse. Cuando estuvo en la entrada de la casa se pudo un poco nerviosa, no sabia si llamar o esperar a que él saliera, pero ella nunca se acobardaba por nada así que decidió llamar a la puerta, no tardaron en abrirle.

– buenos días, ¿quieres algo? – -pregunto Igneel.

– buenos días, siento molestar tan temprano, pero quisiera saber si Natsu ya esta listo – -dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa.

– lo siento pero creo que aun esta dormido, pero ahora lo despierto pasa y espéralo en el comedor – -dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

– muchas gracias – -dijo Lucy mientras pasaba al interior de la casa aunque fuera un poco mas pequeña que la suya era muy acogedora.

– bueno eres compañera de clase de Natsu ¿no? – -pregunto Igneel.

– si, bueno aunque nos conocimos ayer, yo me acabo de trasladar a Fairy tail – -dijo con una sonrisa.

– se conocen de ayer ¿y vienes a buscarlo? – -dijo con una sonrisa picara.

– e bueno... yo … he como decirlo... e – -la rubia estaba muy sonrojada.

Igneel solo pudo sonreír, dejo a Lucy en le comedor, mientras subía al cuarto de su hijo rápidamente. Para entrar a su habitación dio una patada muy fuerte, el estruendo despertó a Natsu y al resto de habitantes de la casa.

– ! DESPIERTA NATSU, HIJO MIO TU NOVIA A VENDIO A BUSCARTE ¡ – -dijo mientras gritaba de emoción.

Natsu, el cual se despertó con la patada de su padre, al escuchar sus palabras se acordó de que Lucy iba a venir a recogerlo, su rostro se volvió blanco, miro el reloj y ya eran las 7 y media, rápidamente se cambio y estuvo listo en cinco minutos, por suerte para el la ropa se la había dejando alistando su madre hace un rato, cosa que agradeció, no le hizo falta peinarse ya que aveces iba con el cabello alborotado, tan rápido como acabo de vestirse bajo al comedor a ver a Lucy, cuando entro vio a su madre riendo junto con Lucy "mierda y estas de que se están riendo" pensó el Dragoneel con un poco de molestia.

– hola hijo, ahora estaba comentando con tu "amiga" que sueles levantarte tarde, si es que no tienes remedio – -dijo en tono de burla.

– tampoco es para tanto, ademas ayer no descanse bien, venga Lucy apúrate o llegaremos tarde – -dijo el peli rosa avergonzado del autentico motivo de su mala noche

– si, pero si llegamos tarde sera por tu culpa, eres tu el que se ha dormido, bueno gracias por su hospitalidad señora Dragoneel – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– de nada Lucy, y llámame Resha, señora Dragoneel me hace parecer muy vieja – -dijo con una risa maternal.

– entendido Resha, despide me del señor Dragoneel, adiós – -dijo mientras salia con Natsu por la puerta.

– Resha esa chica, parece que le gusta a Natsu, ¿como ves las cosas entre ellos? – -pregunto Igneel.

– la verdad es que esa chica es buena persona, por lo que pude deducir mientras hablaba con ella es que de verdad quiere a Natsu,aun que intente disimularlo, a diferencia de Lissana esta chica es tierna y bondadosa, todo lo contrario que Lissana, esa chica ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, pero Lucy parece que no es así – -acabo diciendo la peli blanca.

– me alegro, espero que Natsu no sea tan denso y la deje escapar – -dijo el peli rojo con sarcasmo.

– jajaja Igneel ten un poco de confianza en tu hijo, seguro que tarde o temprano nos dice que ya están de novios, venga vamos a ir despertando a Happy, sino se nos hará tarde a todos – -dijo Resha con una gran sonrisa.

Por otra parte estaba Natsu y Lucy caminando rápido hacia el instituto:

– lo siento Luce, seguro que mi madre te estaba haciendo preguntas incomodas – -dijo con pesadez.

– no te preocupes, es una mujer muy amable y se nota que se preocupa por ti, espera ¿Luce? Ya me as puesto otro mote – -dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

– no es eso se me escapo pero ¿te molesta? O prefieres chica malvavisco -dijo en tono de burla- bueno al menos no te ha hecho sentir incomoda, espero que to te dijera algo que te hiciera sentir mal, después de todo ella es una detective muy buena y es capaz de deducir cosas que te harían sentir molesto – -dijo Natsu un poco preocupado.

– no te preocupes ella no me hizo un interrogatorio, solo hablamos que siempre te tardas y sueles hacer las cosas corriendo, comentábamos que te ves muy gracioso cuando vas con prisa, ademas no me molesta que me llame Luce, si solo lo haces cuando no nos vea nadie – -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

– mierda se nos hace tarde Luce, venga empecemos a correr – -dijo apurando la.

– pero no quiero llegar a clase sudando – -dijo a modo de queja.

– tranquila tu no sudaras, vamos súbete a mi espalada – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

Lucy se sonrojo violentamente, como se le ocurría pedirle eso en plena calle, se sintió muy avergonzada, pero por otra parte le gustaba la idea de estar a si de cerca de Natsu, así que acepto la petición de este haciendo un puchero, el cual ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

– e..e..ss..tttatss lista – -dijo algo nervioso debido a la cercanía ente ellos.

– sss..s. – -respondió ella igual de nerviosa.

Una vez que los dos estaban preparados Natsu comenzó a correr, Lucy estaba tan roja que oculto su cara en la espalda del peli rosa, esa cercanía le resultaba tan cálida y acogedora que por poco se duerme, pero no lo hizo debido a los nervios que experimentaba, Natsu no quiera que Lucy se machara con su sudor, así que tomo un atajo par llegar rápido al instituto y a la vez no sudar mucho, paso por varias callejones asta llegar a un muro de un metro y medio

– Natsu creo que te has perdido, por aquí no se va al instituto – -dijo Lucy un poco preocupada.

– no te preocupes, ahora agárrate bien, vamos a saltar ese pequeño muro – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa desafiante.

– !¿ QUEEEEEE, ESTAS LOCO,ESE MURO NO ES MUY PEQUEÑO, NOS VAMOS A DAR UNA OSTIA TREMENDA?¡ – -dijo la rubia muy asustada, mientras intentaba bajarse de la espada del peli rosa.

– Luce confía en mi, te prometo que no nos pasara nada, este muro nos separa del instituto, y apenas tenemos 5 minutos para rodear toda la manzana. – -dijo mientras la miraba.

Lucy al ver esa mirada llena de determinación solo pudo confiar ciegamente en el "¿como hace para que confié en él de esa manera? esa mirada me hace sentir protegida -ademas de darle un aire tremendamente sexy- ! Silencio conciencia estúpida ¡" pensó la rubia. En ese momento Natsu se alejo del muro aproximadamente unos cinco metros, se preparo mentalmente, miro la pared, la cual tenia varias aberturas, no era la primera vez que Natsu saltaba el muro apoyándose en esa aberturas, pero si era la primera en la que llevaba a alguien en su espalda.

– ¿estas lista? – -pregunto el peli rosa.

– no, pero confió en ti Natsu – -dijo la rubia mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Natsu.

– bien – -contesto el peli rosa

Natsu la agarro bien y empezó a corre hacia la pared, a unas distancia medianamente cercana, Natsu dio un salto hacia la pared, apoyo su pie derecho en la abertura que había, se impuso hacia arriba en dirección de la pared de su izquierda, luego aprovecho la otra abertura que había en esas paredes para volver a impulsarse, de esta manera llego a la parte de arriba del muro.

– ves Luce no paso nada, ahora saltare hacia abajo y ya habremos llegado – -dijo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

– …. – -Lucy no pudo responder solo se quedo observando esa sonrisa tan cálida y reconfortante.

Entonces Natsu dio un salto para estar dentro del instituto, para evitar hacerse daño en la caída, flexiono la las piernas.

– bueno ya estamos puedes bajarte – -dijo el peli rosa.

– gracias por traerme así de rápido – -dijo la rubia sonrojada.

– no hay de que, es mi culpa que llegáramos tarde, mierda, ahora queme acuerdo se me olvido traer una camisa de repuesto – - mientras miraba en el interior de su bandolera.

– tranquilo, he traído la camisa que me dejaste ayer, como me quede dormida con ella la puse a lavar, espero que no te importe – -dijo mientras la sacaba de su bandolera.

– al contrario soy yo quien debería de darte la gracias, la camisa que te deje era la que había sudado un poco, la verdad es que me dio un poco de corte dejártela – -dijo el peli rosa avergonzado.

– no te preocupes no olía mal, como te lo dijo olía a ti – -dijo ella avergonzada.

– bueno, tu ve tirando para la clase yo me voy a cambiar y nos vemos hay – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se marchaba al baño.

Lucy solo lo observo marcharse, y haciendo caso de las palabras del peli rosa se fue a clases, una vez allí se encontró con Erza.

– hola Lucy, parece que te has levantado de muy buen humor – -dijo Scarlet con una sonrisa.

– hola Erza, ¿porque lo dices? – - pregunto la rubia.

– jajajaj lo dijo por esa sonrisa de chica enamorada que llevas – -respondió la peli roja.

Al escucharla Lucy se sonrojo muchísimo, acaso desde que se había separado de Natsu había estado sonriendo todo el rato. Eso le recordó lo que ella y Natsu vieron ayer.

– oye Erza tengo una noticia que contarte, ven – -dijo la rubia., alejándola un poco del resto de la clase.

– haber cuenta que ha ocurrido, espera, ¿Natsu y tu se besaron? – -dijo la peli roja intentando adivinar.

– ! NOOOOOO, COMO PODRIA YO … ¡ – -grito la rubia, pero se cayo al ver que todos la observaban.

– bueno si no es eso que ha ocurrido, dímelo ya – -dijo Scarlet impaciente.

– veras …... – -dijo la rubia acercándose al oído de la peli roja.


	4. preludio de la lluvia

**Hola a qui les traigo un nuevo capitulo :) siento si este esta un poco mas corto, pero que se le va hacer, hay algo que quiero saber, ¿prefieren capítulos cortos? O ¿capítulos largos? Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, y espero sus review un saludo de Josh Straiker, por cierto envió un gran saludo a Yune-Hinata, gracias por tus ánimos te prometo que le epilogo de "detrás de una sonrisa" lo tendré listo para navidad, bueno ahora les dejo leer el capitulo**

**Capitulo 4**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LE BAÑO DE CHICOS:

cierto peli rosa se encontraba cambiándose de camisa en el baño "menos mal que Lucy me trago la camisa que le preste ayer, sino estaría sudado, cosa que no me gusta, pero aunque la haya lavado aun puedo ese perfume de vainilla, huele tan bien, mierda deja de decir cosas tan pervertidas, mira que encenderte por su olor, en que clase de pervertido me estoy convirtiendo" pensaba el peli rosa mientras acababa de ponerse la camisa, después fue al váter a hacer pis, ya que salio muy rápido de casa y se le había olvidado, mientras estaba en el retrete, escucho a unos chicos hablar de algo muy importante.

– no puedo creerme que el capitán quiera pelearse con Gray Fullbuster, es uno de los mas fuertes del club de artes marciales, no tiene ninguna posibilidad – dijo uno de esos chicos.

– jajaja no te preocupes, el capitán va a capturar a la novia de Gray y se la llevara, lo amenazara con hacerle daño y el no podrá dañar al capitán, de esta manera se dejara golpear, ademas va a ir con medio equipo así que el que no tiene posibilidades es Fullbuster – -dijo el otro chico en tono de burla.

– tienes razón, venga vamos a clases que sino nos pondrán otra falta – -dijo con apuro el otro chico.

Una vez se marcharon, Natsu abrió la puerta del váter y se fue rápidamente hacia su clase. Una vez allí fue directamente donde estaba Gray el cual estaba acompañado pro Lucy y Erza.

– Gray tienes problemas serios – -dijo Dragoneel muy serio.

– ya viene otro, haber escuchen los tres, no me vuelva a hacer problema por saber el nombre de ella no se los diré, como les dije la conocerán en el descanso ¿vale? – -dijo Gray con cansancio.

– no, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso – -dijo en un tono mas serio.

Entonces Natsu le resumió lo que había escuchando en el baño, al oírlo la cara de Gray palideció "mierda esa niñata de Ariadna, no pienso permitir que le pase nada a Juvia por mi culpa" pensó.

– mierda, no voy a dejar que le pase nada a Juvia, ahora mismo voy a buscarla – -dijo Gray muy exaltado.

– Gray no seas imprudente, si te saltas las clases y no las justificas podrías perder tu beca, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no el pasa nada a Juvia – -dijo tranquilizándolo la peli roja.

– Erza tiene razón Gray, no permitiremos que le ocurra nada malo – -dijo el peli rosa posando su mano derecha en el hombro de Gray

– al ser del consejo de estudiantes puedo llevarme a Juvia a un lugar seguro ahora mismo – -dijo la peli roja llendo a hacia la puerta.

– espera Erza voy contigo – -dijo la rubia.

– Lucy eso puede ser peligroso – -dijo Natsu preocupado.

– no te preocupes por mi, si puedo ayudar en algo lo are, luego nos vemos – -dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

– vaya, esa chica es increíble, aunque apenas nos conocemos esta dispuesta a ayudarme, es normal que te hayas enamorado de ella Natsu – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, un poco aliviado.

– lo se, mierda quiero decir que es normal que alguien se enamora de Lucy es increíble – -dijo el peli rosa sonrojado.

– deberías de pedirle salir, creo que tu también le gustas – -dijo Gray

– ca...lla..te ella y yo solo somos amigos – -dijo con un poco de tristeza.

– te daría algún consejo ahora mismo, pero no se me ocurre nada estoy preocupado por Juvia – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, con preocupación.

– tranquilo todo ira bien, confía en Erza – -dijo el peli rosa con seguridad.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL INSTITUTO:

– disculpe, tengo que llevarme a Juvia Loxar a la oficina del director – -dijo la peli roja al profesor de Juvia.

–lo siento señorita Scarlet, Juvia Loxar no ha asistido a esta clase – -le dijo el profesor de química a la peli roja.

– entendido, muchas gracias por atenderme – -dijo la peli roja cerrando la puerta de la clase.

Una vez fuera de la clase.

– Lucy esto es malo, Juvia no esta en clases – -dijo la peli roja un poco alterada.

– tranquila Erza, a lo mejor no vino hoy a clase, ¿y si tenia revisión medica o se puso enferma? – -intento razonar la oji marrón.

– no lo creo, me habría avisado si tenia revisión medica para avisarle a sus profesores y que luego justificara la falta, y aunque estuviera enferma ella siempre viene a clase, tengo un mal presentimiento, acompañarme a conserjería – -dijo la peli roja poniéndose en marcha.

Los dos llegaron muy rápido a la conserjería, entonces Erza fue directa a hablar con la encargada, Miraje Strauss., mientras Lucy esperaba en el pasillo

– buenos días Mira, ¿tu cuando entraban los alumnos vistes a Juvia Loxar la delegada de la clase C? – -pregunto la peli roja intentando aparentar serenidad.

– la verdad es que si que la vi entrar, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las taquillas, unos chicos se acercaron a ella, creo que les escuche algo de que Gray la esperaba en el almacén de atrás, luego empezó a llegar la gente y no pude escuchar mas – -dijo la albina de cabellos largos un poco apenada.

– muchas gracias por la información Mira, te prometo que te invitare a un helado por la información – -dijo la peli roja marchándose

– de nada Erza – -dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa.

La peli roja nada mas salir, le contó a Lucy el posible paradero de la oji azul, entonces se dirigieron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron al patio de atrás pudieron ver el almacén, pero se percataron de que había tres chicos vigilando la puerta.

– solo son tres creo que puedo con ellos sin ni siquiera despeinarme – -dijo la peli roja mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– es tas segura Erza – -pregunto la oji marrón preocupada.

– tu solo observa – -le respondió Erza.

Entonces la peli roja se dirigió hacia el almacén, Lucy pudo ver como al acercarse esos chicos fueron a hablar con ella, pero Erza no espero a que le dijeran nada y los empezó a golpear, ellos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar "Waooo es increíble, es verdad que a acabado con ellos sin despeinarse, nota mental no enfadar nunca a Erza" pensó la rubia con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca. Al ver que los tres estaban en el suelo, Lucy se acerco, cuando los dos estuvieron juntas se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

– Juvia ¿estas hay dentro? Soy yo Erza – -dijo la peli roja esperando escucharla.

– ¿Erza-san "sniff" eres tu? "sniff" por favor saca a Juvia "sniff" de aquí – -dijo la peli azul entre sollozos.

– no te preocupes te sacaremos de hay, ahora aléjate de la puerta, te recomiendo que que pongas a los lados no al fondo – le recomendó Scarlet.

– esta bien, Juvia ya no esta cerca de la puerta – -confirmo Juvia.

– Lucy tu también apártate – - le ordeno la peli roja.

Al escucharla Lucy se alejo de ella "no pensara abrir la puerta de una patada ¿no?" pensó la rubia un poco incrédula. la peli roja se posiciono, miro la puerta unos segundo, tomo aire, levanto ligeramente su pierna derecha y giro hacia esta dirección mientras recogía su pierna, cuando vio la oportunidad soltó una patada a la puerta, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la puerta cayo a plomo, incluso se movió una par de centímetros. Lucy estaba impresionada de que con una solo patada la derribara.

Sin pensárselo dos veces entraron en el al almacén, allí se encontraron a Juvia, la cual había estado llorando.

– tranquila Juvia ya paso todo, vamos debemos de ir a la oficina de la sub-directora tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas – -dijo Scarlet tendiéndole la mano a Juvia.

– Erza-san por favor no quiero meterla en ningún lio todo esto es culpa de Juvia, no tiene porque ayudarme – -dijo la oji azul intentando rechazar su ayuda.

– ! No pienso hacerlo Juvia¡, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas, y no pienso permitir que te sigan tratando así ¿me entiendes? – -dijo la peli roja un poco enfadada.

Al escucharla la oji azul no podo contener su llanto, era la primera vez que alguien la consideraba con una de sus mejores amigas, Erza al verla si, se conmovió, ella sabio lo que estaba pasando Juvia, muchas veces le ofreció ayuda pero siempre la rechazaba, cosa que ponía mal a la peli roja, nunca pudo ayudarla, porque las personas que no se dejan ayudar lo hacen por orgullo o por que no quieren ser ayudadas, siempre había respetado esos principios, pero ahora que sus amigos estaba en peligro no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque Juvia se enfadara con ella, Erza la ayudaría pasara lo que pasara.

– Gra … "snfiff" … cia … s – -dijo la peli azul limpiándose los ojos.

– a ver Juvia necesitamos saber porque esta ocurriendo esto, por lo que sabemos los chicos del equipo de béisbol querían raptarte para poder chantajear a Gray para que no pueda defenderse y se dejara golpear, por algún motivo que no sabemos aun todo en equipo de béisbol en especial el capitán quieren golpear a Gray y como cebo te iban a utilizar a ti Juvia, ¿tu sabes que esta pasando? – -dijo la peli roja intentando descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo

al escucharla Juvia estaba pálida, sin duda esto había sido cosa de la jefa de las animadoras, no era la primera vez que ella utilizaba al capitán del equipo de béisbol para golpear a alguien que intentaba ligar con su novia.

– es culpa de Juvia que quieran pegar a Gray – -dijo la oji azul rompiendo en llanto

– ¿porque lo dices? – -preguntaron confundidas la rubia y la peli roja al unisono.

Entonces Juvia les contó lo que ocurrió ayer en la biblioteca, tanto Erza como Lucy se quedaron sorprendidas, de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron el día anterior ,incluso les contó que se encontró con Gray en el pasillo. A pesar de estar triste por la situación, Juvia se sonrojo al recordar a Gray a su lado, cosa que percibieron Erza y Lucy, las cuales no tardaron en deducir que ella era la persona de la que Gray estaba hablando

– bueno por lo que nos has contado, esto tiene que ser obra de Ariadna, lo primero es llevarte a un sitio seguro, pero antes le enviare un mensaje a Gray para decirle que estas bien – -dijo la peli roja mientras le mandaba el mensaje a Gray.

– tranquila Juvia partir de ahora no tienes que estar sola, nosotros ya somo tus amigos así que cofia en nosotros – -dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa.

– muchas gracias por la ayuda, pero ¿como te llamas? – -pregunto la peli azul un poco desconfiada.

– jajaja es verdad no me he presentado, lo siento, me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, y soy compañera de clase de Erza, pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo – -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

– un placer, soy Juvia Loxar y muchas gracias por todo Lucy-san – -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– jajaj no tienes que ser tan formal, solo llámame Lucy ¿vale? – -dijo la rubia sonriendo.

– esta bien Lucy – -dijo ella devolviendo le la sonrisa.

– bien parece que se han hecho amigas, creo que ya se donde podemos dejarte Juvia, en la oficina de la sub-directora la cual esta conectada con la oficina del director, primero hablare con el director y la sub-directora para explicarles la situación, Lucy si quiere puedes volver a clase – -dijo la peli roja.

– no hace falta, me quedare con Juvia asta que todo acabe – -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– gracias Lucy, Juvia esta contenta de no estar sola, y también gracias a ti Erza-san – respondió la peli azul algo aliviada.

– de nada Juvia para eso están las amigas, y también llámame solo Erza, tampoco me gustan las formalidades, venga vamos a la oficina de la sub-directora – -dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa.

– si – respondieron las dos.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina de la subdirectora, cuando entraron vieron como una mujer de cabellos rubio platino y ojos verdes, se encontraba leyendo una revista, esta al percatarse de que habían entrado la dejo a un lado y las recibió.

– buenos días señorita Scarlet y acompañantes ¿desean algo? – -pregunt ode manera muy amable.

– buenos días sub-directora Mavis, mire necesitamos hablar con usted y el director es algo muy importante – -dijo la peli roja de manera seria.

– entendido – -respondió la mujer de estatura media.

La mujer de ojos verdes entro en la oficina del director para avisarle, cuando entro lo vio leyendo una revista no apta para menores de 18 años, este al verla fingió demencia y la escondió como si nada en el cajón de su escritorio.

– ejemmm … ¿se le ofrece algo sub-directora Mavis? – -dijo intentando aparentar normalidad.

– si la señorita Scarlet desea hablar de algo importante director Makarow, lo esta esperando afuera – -le dijo la mujer rubia.

– entendido, saca algo para picar mientras hablamos con ellas – -le respondió Makarow levantándose de su escritorio.

– ejemmmm, director antes de nada, la próxima vez espere a llegar a casa para leer esas revistas – -le dijo la mujer rubia con una gota de sudor en la nuca (estilo anime)

al viejo Makarow casi le da un infarto al escucharla pero decidió mantener la compostura u seguir hacia la sala donde se encontraban las visitas.

– buenos días chicas ¿que desean? – -pregunto el director de manera formal.

– vera director lo que ocurre es … – -entonces Erza le resumió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– es algo muy feo, esto no debería de pasar en mi instituto, se supone que en Fairy Tail todos somo una gran familia, deberíamos de cuidarnos entre nosotros, no dañarnos la vida, esto es una vergüenza – -dijo el director con mucho enfado.

– se lo que siente, director se que lo que le voy a pedir es poco ortodoxo, pero quiero que Gray y Yo, nos ocupemos de esto, se que no esta justificado dañar al otras personas con nuestro conocimientos de las artes marciales, pero no pienso permitir que ninguno de mis amigos sea dañado – -respondió Scarlet seriamente.

– no habrá ningún problema, es hora de que la gente sepa de lo que es capaz los auténticos miembros de Fairy Tail, y si los padres se enfadan e intentan desprestigiar el nombre de Fairy Tail, nosotros lucharemos con todo lo que tengamos para defender esta institución – -dijo el directo con mucho orgullo.

– muchas gracias por su compresión, prometo que solucionaremos esto hoy mismo – -respondió.

– Erza esto es demasiado peligroso como para que lo hagan solo Gray y tu, no quiero que les ocurra nada malo – -dijo la ojo azul un poco ansiosa.

– no te preocupes Juvia, solo serán 23 inútiles yo y Gray acabaremos con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te lo prometo – -le respondió la peli roja con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

– Erza tiene razón Juvia los dos son muy fuerte seguro que no ocurre nada malo – -le dijo la oji marrón intentando tranquilizarla.

Juvia no sabia que decir era la primera vez que alguien se comportaba de esa manera con ella "¿porque se molestan tanto en ayudar a Juvia porque lo hacen, porque se arriesgan tanto? -porque son buenas personas y lo mas importante porque como ha dicho Erza hace un momento ella te considera una de sus mejores amigas por eso lo hace, Juvia, Erza y Gray cuidan y protegen a sus amigos, es por eso que lo hacen y para ellos ahora, tu eres una amiga- pero Juvia nunca les pio ayuda no quiere que luego se lo echen en cara a Juvia, Juvia no quiere que nadie sufra o la utilicen-!no seas idiota¡ sabes perfectamente que ellos no son así, no todas las personas se arriesgan tanto por los demás incluso sin son amigos lejanos,a menos que sean valientes y lo mas importante buenas personas, no son como la gente de nuestra clases, escucha bien Juvia, ellos te quieren como eres así que demuéstrales que los consideras como amigos, confía en ellos-" se dijo a si misma, por primera vez la parte positiva de su conciencia reaccionaba, así que decidió hacerle caso.

– por favor Juvia confía en nosotros, te prometo que te protegeremos pase lo que pase, así que, por favor acepta nuestra ayuda y confía en nosotros – -dijo la peli roja inclinándose, esperando que Juvia aceptara la ayuda.

Al verla así, algo en el interior de la oji azul se libero, por primera vez sentía que estaba segura que sus amigos la protegerían y estarían allí para apoyarla siempre.

– Juvia confía en las palabras de Erza – -respondió la oji azul con una cálida sonrisa.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Juvia las dos se alegraron de que confiara en ellas. Y de esta manera las chicas se quedaron charlando con la sub-directora durante las tres primeras clases, durante su charla la lluvia se hizo presente y oscureció aun mas el día, poco a poco el tiempo iba corriendo hasta la hora del patio, donde tendría lugar una dura batalla que seria recordada siempre en la historia de Fairy Tail.


	5. la pelea de Gray y el despertar de Natsu

**Hola mis queridos lectores y seguidores de este fic, como el anterior capitulo me salio un poco corto he decidido que le siguiente lo sacaría mas pronto, así no tendrían que esperar, les aviso que pronto subiré el epilogo de "detrás de una sonrisa" y también quiero avisarles de que voy a escribir un especial de Navidad de One Pice, si les interesa cuando publique el epilogo los avisare encantado, bueno y sin mas les dejo el capitulo se despide Johs Straiker**

**Capitulo 5**

**EN CLASE:**

Gray estaba preocupado, desde que Erza se fue no había tenido ninguna noticia, pero en ese momento le llego un mensaje a su móvil,suerte que estaba en modo vibración, con discreción de que el profesor no lo viera sacar el móvil, sino se lo quitaría, en le mensaje de Erza ella le decía que llegaron tarde pero que pudieron encontrar a Juvia la cual estaba bien, y que ahora mismo irían ha hablar con el director y la sub-directora, esto tranquilizo al peli azul-oscuro bastante ya que si Juvia estaba con Erza no podría ocurrir le nada, pero Gray no iba a dejar las cosas así, tendría que encarar a esos imbéciles que querían pegarle, lo que mas le enfadaba era que utilizaran a Juvia como cebo cada vez que lo pensaba su sangre hervía de ira. Las clases pasaron lentamente para Fullbuster, no pudo atender en ninguna clase, su mente se llenaba de las posibles coas que pudieran haberle hecho a Juvia, esto aumentaba mas su enfado, solo podía observar como el cielo se oscurecía y comenzaba a llover en la segunda hora de clase , por fin y después de una larga tortura mental, llego el descanso, Gray y Natsu fueron rápidamente a la oficina del director. Allí Gray y Natsu se encontraron con Juvia, Erza y Lucy, las cuales estaba charlando con la sub-directora, Mavis.

– buenos días sub-directora hola chicos, ¿Juvia estas bien? – -pregunto Gray mientras se acercaba a ella

– tranquilo Gray, Juvia ha estado bien gracias a la ayuda Lucy y Erza – -dijo ella un poco sonrojada, por la cercanía.

– Erza, Lucy gracias por su ayuda – -dijo aliviado

– de nada, por cierto Gray ella no sera la chica que... – -la peli roja no pudo acabar porque Gray la interrumpió.

– si es ella pero dejemos eso para otro momento, quiero hablar con el director – -dijo Gray poniéndose serio.

– no te preocupes Gray, ya hablamos con el director los dos tenemos carta blanca para solucionar esto, pero si quieres ve a verle – -dijo Scarlet.

– lo siento, pero esto es cosa mía nadie mas intervendrá, y eso te incluye a ti – -dijo el oji negro con mucha determinación.

– si esa es tu respuesta la respetare – -dijo la peli roja sentándose.

Gray no vacilo y entro en la oficina del director.

– buenos días viejo, ya sabes porque estoy aquí ¿no? – -dijo Gray con seriedad.

– lo se hijo mio, tienes mi autorización de resolver este problema como tu veas conveniente, demuestra que el instituto Fairy tail, no es lugar donde las cosas malas que se hacen a sus miembros quede impune – -respondió el director.

Gray se dirigió hacia el micrófono, lo cogió y comenzó hablar por el.

– soy Gray Fullbuster, me dirijo a todos aquellos que quieren pegarme, los esperare en la patio trasero ahora, vengan si tiene el valor suficiente, el director y nade de los profesores intervendrá así que no se acobarden – -dijo Gray por el micrófono.

En ese momento salio del despacho del director. Dirigiéndose hacia su destino, e ese momento se percato de que había dejado de llover, algo a su favor, pero aun así la tierra estaría mojada, seguro que se mancharía ya que en una pelea es algo inevitable.

– Juvia no quiere que le pase nada Gray el no puede ir solo deje que te acompañe Erza. – -dijo la peli azul, muy nerviosa itentando retener a Gray agarrándolo de la mano

– no te preocupes Juvia estaré bien, tu no salgas de aquí por favor, pase lo que pase que nadie intervenga – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Juvia intento decirle algo pero no pudo cuando vio la mirada de Gray asi que solo pudo dejar que se marchara. Al marcharse Gray, la habitación se lleno de un silencio incomodo, seguido de unos sollozos de Juvia, Natsu quien se había quedado sentado, se levanto de golpe.

– no pensé que tendría que volver a pelear tan pronto – -dijo con pesadez el oji jade

– ¿! DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS NATSU¡? hace 3 años que dejaste el club, ¿de verdad crees que estarás a la altura? – -dijo Erza alterada.

– Erza, deje el club por lo ocurrido por Lissana, pero no deje de entrenar, estuve entrenando con mi padre después de lo ocurrido, créeme ahora soy mas fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar – -dijo el peli rosa con una mirada llena de determinación.

– como quieras, no intervendré, pero aun asi te acompañare – -respondió la peli roja.

– Juvia también quiere ir – -dijo la peli azul ocultado su mirada.

– Juvia, Gray te dijo que lo esperaras aquí – -le dijo Lucy.

– Juvia no quiere que le pase nada a Gray y quiero estar con el, me da igual que no sea de ayuda, solo quiero estar a su lado – -dijo ella muy decidida. A pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lagrimas

– jajaja, parece que la chica de Gray tiene agallas, venga vamos sino ese cubo de hielo con patas se quedara con toda la acción – -dijo el peli rosa animado.

EN EL PATIO TRASERO DEL INSTITUTO:

en menos de lo que se esperaba el patio trasero se lleno de toda la gente del instituto, entre ellos los compañeros de clase de Gray, ademas de la instigadora de lo ocurrido, la cual sonreía con arrogancia al saber que la persona que la rechazo iba a recibir una paliza. Se había formado un circulo de personas en el centro estaban los integrantes del equipo de béisbol, en ese momento el circulo se abrió y cierto peli azul-oscuro llegaba al campo de batalla.

– vaya vaya Gray Fullbuster en persona, de verdad crees que ha sido prudente venir tu solo, nosotros somos 23 y tu solo uno, no vas a salir vivo de aquí – -le amenazo el capitán del equipo de béisbol.

– no me hace falta mas personas para derrotaros, por cierto creo que vuestro plan de utilizar a Juvia como objeto de chantaje para que no me defienda se ha ido al traste, ella esta segura en al oficina del director – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro en tono de burla.

– la verdad es que no nos hace falta ya esa niña empollona, nosotros solo podremos contigo – -se burlo el capitán del equipo.

– hablas demasiado, por cierto dile a tu novia que no vaya zorreando por hay, que por solo rechazarle me venga el equipo a golpear es una chorrada. – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro enfadado por el insulto hacia Juvia

– cállate imbécil, ahora si me has cabreado, ! VAMOS CHICOS A POR ÉL ¡ – -grito el capitán.

– ! UN MOMENTO¡ – grito Natsu en ese momento.

Todos los presentes se pararon, Gray estaba sorprendido de que Natsu estuviera allí.

– de verdad ibas a quedarte toda la acción, eso no se vale sesos congelados – -dijo el peli rosa quejándose.

–! Natsu imbécil ¿que haces aquí? no estas a su altura ¡ – -dijo enfadado Gray.

– ¿que no estoy a su altura? – -dijo ocultado su mirada en el flequillo.

No tardo en reaccionar y salir disparado contra los integrantes del equipo de béisbol, Gray le siguió para evitar que lo dejaran hecho pedazos, pero se sorprendió de ver la manera de moverse de Natsu, cinco chicos fueron a por el, pero los esquivo y los golpeo a todos donde mas le duele a un hombre, automáticamente cayeron al suelo.

– princesa de hielo e noqueado a cinco, si no me superas tendrás que pagarme un buen bol de ramen – -dijo Natsu en tono de burla.

– crees que me quedare atrás flamita, ademas eso no vale tu les as golpeado donde mas duele – -dijo quejándose de manera divertida. Viendo al viejo Natsu, el cual era temible en batalla

Ambos se pusieron de espaldas el uno contra el otro, los dos se movían rápidamente, a pesar de que eran demasiados, los dos podían hacerles frente sin ningún problema.

– llevo 6– -dijo Fullbuster

– yo llevo 7 – contesto el peli rosa.

– 7 y 8 – -dijo Gray dándole un puñetazo en la cara al séptimo y lanzando lo contra el octavo

– 9 – - dijo Natsu en tono de burla a Gray.

– también 9 – -contesto rápidamente

– ! 10 ¡ – -gritaron los dos a la vez, Gray al suyo el había dado un patada en las costillas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ene le suelo adolorido, en cambio Natsu agarro a uno y lo golpeo en el pecho dejando le sin respiración, luego lo agarro y lo lanzo contra el otro que se le acercaba, de esta manera los dos hicieron el mismo numero de caídos.

– solo quedan tres ¿que te parece si elegimos quien de los dos acaba con los tres a la vez? – pregunto Gray mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– esta bien así ganare mi bol de ramen de una sentada ¿lo decidimos a cara o cruz? – pregunto el peli rosa.

– no llevo monedas encima ¿que te parece a piedra, papel, tijera al mejor de tres? – -sugirió el peli azul-oscuro

– ¿a tres intentos? Déjate de tonterías y a un solo intento ¿o sera que tienes miedo de perder? – -le dijo burlándose el oji jade.

– ¿que has dicho cerebro de carbón? Yo no tengo miedo de nada – -respondió Gray enfadado.

– lo que escuchaste Frosty, no tienes confianza de tu suerte y por eso necesitas tres intentos – -le rebatió el peli rosa enfadándose el también.

Los dos se miraban con rabia, de sus miradas saltaban chispas y cuando iban a darse de golpes.

– ! NO NOS IGNOREN PAR DE IDIOTAS ¡ – -gritaron dos de los tres que quedaban, mientras se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

– ! NO INTERRUPAN ESTABAMOS DISCUTIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE¡ – -dijeron al unisono, mientras les daban una patada a los dos que se abalanzaron sobre ellos, estos cayeron al suelo.

– bueno queda uno pero creo que este es el que empezó todo, por esta vez te lo dejo a ti Frosty tienes cuentas que saldar con él – -dijo el peli rosa alejándose.

– gracias pelo de chicle – -dijo Fullbuster con una sonrisa.

– no me hagas nada por favor, Ariadna me dijo que la intentaste seducir, ella tiene la culpa, no me hagas nada – -dijo el capitán ocultado su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

– tienes razón a un gusano como tu no merece la pena hacerle nada ahora – -dijo dándole la espalda.

Gray se estaba marchando, pero no se percato de que el capitán lo estaba engañando iba a atacarlo por la espalda, pero una voz hizo que Gray reaccionara.

– ! Gray cuidado ¡ – -grito una peli azul.

Gracias al grito de Juvia, Gray pudo reaccionar enseguida, pudo esquivar el golpe del capitán,a pesar de que este era bastante corpulento , y a su vez darle un puñetazo en la cara con toda la ira que sentia por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a Juvia, la fuerza fue tan que cuando este choco contra el suelo reboto un poco. (estilo Luffy vs pacifista dos años después)

– di … jis ...te que no me pe ...ga... ir...as ah...ora – -dijo el capitán en el suelo.

– dije que no te pegaría en ese momento, pero este es otro – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro en tono de burla.

– ! Gray¡ – -grito Juvia, mientras lloraba.

– Juvia estoy bien, no te preocupes, ademas te dije que me esperaras en la oficina del director, ¿porque has venido? – -le regaño el peli azul-oscuro.

– no quería que Gray estuviera solo, Juvia quería estar con Gray, Juvia estaba muy asustada – -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

Gray al verla así instantáneamente la abrazo, esto sorprendió a Juvia y a los amigos de Gray, quienes ya se imaginaban que Juvia era la chica de la que estaba enamorado Gray.

– te prometo que no te dejare sola nunca, ¿vale? – -dijo Gray mirándola a los ojos.

– entendido, pero entonces Juvia tampoco dejara a Gray – -respondió ella con determinación.

– claro, no lo habría pensado de otra manera – -dijo el con una sonrisa.

" esta chica, mira que llega a preocuparse por esto, la verdad es que es muy blandida, Joder Gray no estropees este momento tan bonito con tus pensamientos pervertidos -calla, es lo que tu mismo piensas, ademas esta chica encima de dulce es muy sexy- te dije que te calles conciencia" pensaba Gray, por otro lado " dios, Gray se ha peleado por mi, ¿sera que le gusto? Juvia espera no te precipites, Juvia debe de ir poco a poco, si a Gray le gustara Juvia, las cosas que le haría, primero le quitaría la camisa, Juvia besaría su torso y luego bajaría hasta … no Juvia no debe de pensar ese tipo de cosas, Maldita imaginación de Juvia" se regaño mental mente la peli azul. No muy lejos de hay se encontraban Erza, Lucy y Natsu, quienes observaban la escena con felicidad, por suerte no había ocurrido nada grave, en ese momento llego el director.

– escuchad, todos los que han participado en el intento de paliza hacia Gray Fullbuster serán expulsados del instituto Fairy tail, al igual que la instigadora de lo ocurrido Ariadna Blackstar, y por ultimo diré que el equipo formado por Erza, Gray y Natsu se aran cargo de este tipo de situaciones, en Fairy Tail no se volverá a repetir este tipo de situaciones y si intenta tomar acciones legales contra nosotros, tengan por seguro que no las ganaran – -acabo diciendo el director Makarow, para luego marcharse.

– bueno parece que todo ha acabado bien, bueno Gray creo que me debes un bol de ramen – -dijo el peli rosa acercándose a su mejor amigo-rival.

– ! ESTAS LOCO ¡ hemos acabado empatados, no tengo porque invitarte a un bol de ramen – - protesto el peli azul-oscuro.

– ! CLARO QUE SI ¡ de no haberte dejado ese ultimo a ti, habría ganado, así que dame mi bol de ramen – -respondió enfadado Dragoneel.

– no es mi culpa que me lo dejaras, esa fue TU decisión – -respondió igual de enfadado.

– Gray, Juvia piensa que debería de invitar a Natsu-san por esta vez, gracias a él pude venir aquí para estar contigo – -dijo la peli azul.

– esta bien Juvia, por esta vez lo invitare a un bol de ramen, pero esto no se volverá a repetir cerebro de carbon – -dijo de mala gana.

– jajaja, parece que tu chica te tiene dominado hielito – -dijo Natsu en tono de burla.

– ca …lla …te – -dijo sonrojado.

La mente de Juvia se había vuelto a ir ya que fantaseaba con pensamientos que no debería de saber o imaginar un menor de 16 años. En ese momento los dos se miraron, y rápidamente empezaron a pelearse, los dos se tenia agarrados y se daban de golpes, como asta hace poco había llovido, el suelo estaba lleno de fango y obviamente los dos se mancharon de lodo, mientras tanto Erza, Lucy y Juvia los observaban con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en sus nucas.

– Lucy, Juva lo van a tener difícil con estos dos – -dijo Scarlet con pesadez.

– tienes razón – -dijeron las dos al unisono, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que se refería al tema de novios y las dos se sonrojaron.

– ! ERZA ¡ – -dijeron muy sonrojadas.

– bueno ya no se pongan así, bueno par de idiotas o dejan de pelearse o los golpeare de tal manera que tendrán que venir al instituto en muletas – -dijo la peli roja mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– Aye – -dijeron los dos rápidamente.

Después de ese incidente, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, las clases transcurrieron lentamente, pero el fin de las clases por fin había llegado, Gray fue a buscar a Juvia a su clase para volver juntos a casa, pero les pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran.

– ya estamos aquí vayámonos – -dijo Gray, acompañado por Juvia

En ese momento los cinco comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegaron, una moto, para concretar una Yamaha Worldcrosser de color azul eléctrico, se posiciono delante de ellos, la persona que la montaba se posiciono y se quito el casco, era un chico, mayor que ellos, tenia el color de pelo igual que su moto, en la parte derecha de su cara tenia un tatuaje bastante singular y en ese momento se dirigió hacia el grupo de Natsu.

– hola Erza, siento no haberte avisado, pero hoy acabe pronto en la universidad y venia a ver si querías venir a comer algo conmigo – -dijo el peli azul eléctrico.

– Jerard que sorpresa, bueno ahora estaba con mis amigos, a ver te los presento, la chica rubia es Lucy, la de pelo azul es Juvia y estos dos son Natsu y Gray. – -dijo la peli roja emocionada.

– un placer, Erza siempre me habla de todos ustedes, Juvia siento que te hayan puesto de delegada a la fuerza, uno si le toca de delegado es por que se presenta no porque no hay nadie mas o lo obligen – -dijo Jerard con pesadez.

– no pasa nada, gracias a eso Juvia a podido hacerse amiga de Erza – -respondió con una sonrisa.

– me alegro, bueno Gray en el ultimo torneo quedaste en buen lugar, tengo ganas de que en le próximo coincidamos y luchemos – -dijo en tono desafiante.

– lo estaré esperando – dijo el aceptando el desafió.

– Natsu, he oído bastante de ti y no solo por lo que me ha contado Erza, también por los rumores que corren entre las bandas callejeras, deberías de ir con cuidado o en todo caso estar acompañado, aunque seas fuerte no es motivo de arriesgarse – -dijo Jerard como aviso.

– jajaja y me lo dice alguien que hace lo mismo que yo, no te preocupes, se lo que hago – -dijo el peli rosa con gracia.

En ese momento todos lo presentes se quedaron con cara de " pero de que están hablando estos dos?" pero Jerard cambio de tema ya que parecía que los amigos de Natsu no sabían de eso, no quería ser un bocazas así que se dirigió a su novia

– bueno chicos si no les importa me llevo a Erza, por cierto Lucy ya tengo ganas del siguiente capítulos de tu historia – -dijo el peli azul eléctrico mientras le daba un casco a su novia.

– gracias, la verdad es que ya tengo dos capítulos mas, pero aun tengo que corregir un par de fallos – -respondió contenta la rubia.

– bueno fue un placer conocerlos en persona ya nos veremos otra vez – -dijo Jerard poniéndose el casco a la par que Erza se sentaba detrás de el, una vez listos Jerard encendió el motor y se marcho con Erza.

– ese tío es increíble, lo conocimos hoy y parece que lo conozcamos de toda la vida – -dijo el peli rosa contento.

– tienes razón, ese tipo de personas son muy poco habituales, Erza tiene suerte, bueno vamos a casa que tengo ganas de cambiarme – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro

– tienes razon Frosty, vayámonos – -dijo el peli rosa apoyando lo que había dicho Gray.

De camino a sus casa los cuatro fueron comentado lo ocurrido hoy, como siempre Gray y Natsu casi se ponen a pelear de nuevo, ya que uno decía que era mas fuerte y el otro decía que no y claro se pusieron a discutir y acabaron como siempre, pero en esta ocasión Juvia y Lucy los detuvieron, en la mitad del camino Gray y Juvia se separaron de Natsu y Lucy, ya que cada uno acompañaría a sus respectivas chicas a su casa, después de acompañar a Lucy a su casa, Natsu volvió a la suya, después de lo ocurrido hoy, tenia mucha hambre así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban fue corriendo hacia su casa. Cuando llego fue a saludar a sus padres, los cuales se encontraban en el salón.

– hola mama, hola papa – -dijo animado el peli rosa, mientras dejaba su bandolera en el suelo.

– hola Natsu ¿como es que vienes así de sucio? – -pregunto la madre del peli rosa.

– bueno hubo un pequeño incidente en el instituto, lo importante es que no volverá a pasar nada, bueno me voy a la ducha – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se dirigía al baño de arriba.

– ese Natsu, espero que no se meta en problemas tan seguido, no quiero volver a verlo en ese estado – -dijo Igneel preocupado.

– no te preocupes Igneel estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar por lo mismo, aun recuerdo esa mirada llena de determinación por ser mas fuerte, estoy segura que nunca mas lo volveremos aquella mirada de desesperación estoy segura – -dijo la mujer de Igneel.

– ¿de que están hablando? – -pregunto cierto peli rosa.

– ¿ya has acabado de bañarte? – -preguntaron los dos a la vez

– si, es que soy bastante rápido, no se preocupes me duche con jabón y todo – -dijo el peli rosa llendo hacia la cocina.

– este Natsu, aveces parece muy maduro, pero otras veces parece un niño pequeño, ¿a quien habrá salido? – -dijo la peli blanca, mirando acusadora mente a su marido, el cual pillo la indirecta.

– no toda la culpa es mía, tu también eras así antes, bueno también ahora – -dijo Igneel en tono de burla.

– ¿dijiste algo cariño? – -pregunto Resha con una mirada terrorífica.

– no dije nada – -respondió el peli rojo con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

Natsu después de comer, la-saña, se fue a su cuarto para hacer los deberes, así tendría toda la tarde para el, después de 4 horas de hacer deberes y estudiar lo que habían mandado del colegio, Natsu se fue a su cama a descansar un rato, el día había sido agotador para él, no pensó que tendría que mostrar sus habilidades de nuevo, era verdad que Gray podía haberse encargado de todos esos tipos el solo, pero Natsu no iba ha dejar que le ocurriera algo a su mejor amigo-rival, poco a poco el sueño se apodero de él. Mientras tanto en casa de cierta rubia, ella al llegar a su casa se cambio la ropa del uniforme por una mas cómoda y comió el rissoto de setas que había preparado su madre antes de marcharse a trabajar, la madre de Lucy era diseñadora a pesar de tener a Virgo a ella le gustaba cocinar cuando tenia tiempo, a continuación de la comida se fue ha hacer sus deberes, a diferencia de Natsu, ella solo tardo 3 horas después de todo ella es bastante lista, una vez hubo recogido los libros de su escritorio, agarro su teléfono y llamo a Erza.

– hola Lucy ¿que tal? – -pregunto la peli roja al otro lado de la linea.

– bien, recién acabe los deberes, ahora estoy descansando un rato ¿como te fue con Jerard? – -pregunto la rubia con intriga.

– muy bien, fuimos a comer al restaurante del viejo Yashima, te acuerdas de ese restaurante ¿no? – - pregunto la peli roja

– claro que me acuerdo, fue al primero al que fuimos juntas la comida allí esta muy rica – -contesto feliz la rubia

– bueno comimos allí, hablamos de lo que paso en el instituto, luego el me comento lo que había hecho en la universidad, nos divertimos bastante, luego me llevo a casa y se despidió de mi – .concluyo la peli roja

– y que ¿te beso? – -pregunto con intriga

– s... i fu... e incre... ib... le – -contesto avergonzada Scarlet

– jajaja Erza con lo madura que pareces y te pones así de nerviosa por un beso – -se burlo la rubia

– !Ca … llat … e¡ a ti te pasaría lo mismo si fuese con Natsu – -contesto devolviendo la burla

– ! Que ¡ eso es una tontería – -se defendió la oji marrón

– que ¿aun no admites que te gusta? Dios Lucy son el uno para el otro, aveces parecen maduros pero tiene sus arranques infantiles, cuando te conocí pensé que te parecías bastante a Natsu, por cierto ¿él aun no a dado ningún paso? – -dijo la peli roja

– bueno si y no, como decirlo es complicado – -le contesto la rubia.

– oooo entonces admites que te gusta eee – -le dijo la peli roja con voz picara

– -suspiro- vale tienes razón, no se porque me gusta, es raro, es infantil, discute por tonterías, se pelea, pero... – -dudo la rubia

– ahora me dices lo bueno que tiene ¿no? – -concluyo la peli roja

– si, el es amable, se preocupa por los demás, a pesar de ser descuidado se preocupa por algunas cosas que piensas que no le preocupan, es atractivo y con un buen cuerpo, cosa que pensé por primera vez cuando nos chocamos, ayuda a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan, pero no quiero ir rápido con él, bueno tu me conoces Erza, yo no he tenido buenas experiencias con los hombres – -le dijo la rubia a su amiga

– lo se Lucy, pero Natsu no es como todos eso imbéciles babosos, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y ademas con lo de Lissana, él se quedo tocado, es normal que le cueste dar un paso en lo que se refiere a chicas – -defendió Scarlet a su amigo.

– hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza ¿que paso con Lissana? – -pregunto con intriga la rubia.

– bueno, ella se marcho, sus hermanos no han sabido nada de ella en los últimos 3 años, ellos están muy preocupados – -resumió Scarlet.

– pero ¿como Natsu pudo enamorarse de una chica así? – -pregunto un poco molesta.

– bueno ellos dos eran amigos desde muy pequeños, Natsu la idealizo demasiado y no vio como era en realidad, y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde para todos – -contesto Erza, en su voz se podía notar cierta tristeza.

– por lo que dices todo lo que vivió Natsu en aquella época fue terrible, es normal que desconfié de las chicas que se le acercan y tarde en hacer algo – -dijo la rubia con compresión.

– es verdad, pero bueno dime ¿que medio paso hizo contigo? – -cambio de tema la peli roja

– bueno ayer cuando volvíamos del instituto, me llevo al parque Tenrou, y durante unos instantes estuvimos apunto de besarnos – -respondió avergonzada la rubia.

– !QUEEEEE¡ – -grito por la sorpresa la peli roja

– Erza me vas a dejar sorda – -se quejo Lucy

– lo siento, pero ese es una paso increíble y ¿como fue el beso? – -pregunto Erza

– hay esta el medio paso, no acabamos, un balón iba a darnos, Natsu me aparato, cuando lo hizo me tiro a la fuente y luego se emociono por el disparo y empezó a hablar con un chico moreno, bueno nuestro momento se fue por el fregadero – -dijo con decepción la rubia

– -suspiro- ese idiota, siempre se ha emocionada al ver a alguien mas fuerte que él, bueno sabiendo lo que me has dicho, estoy seguro de que los dos se gustan, pero Natsu querrá ir despacio el necesita conocer a alguien para confiar en esa persona, tu no te preocupes estoy segura de que todo ira bien – - le dijo Erza a modo de ánimos.

– gracias por los ánimos Erza, bueno te dejo tengo un par de cosas que hacer – -le contesto esta.

– adios Lucy – -se despido Erza cortando la llamada.

después de su pequeña charla con Erza, Lucy se acordó de que aun tenia la bufanda que Natsu le había prestado el día anterior, así que decidió ir a devolvérsela, antes de salir de su casa se arreglo, se puso un short negro , acompañado de una blusa azul cielo, como no hacia mucho frio no se puso chaqueta y de calzado utilizo unas conversa a juego con la blusa, una vez estuvo lista salio hacia la casa de Natsu. Después de 15 minutos de camino, la rubia llego a su destino, justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta esta se abrió, eran los padres de Natsu acompañados por Happy.

– buenas tardes Lucy ¿buscas a Natsu? – -pregunto la peli blanca.

– buenas tardes Resha, si es que ayer me presto esta bufanda y se me olvido devolvérsela ¿esta en casa? – pregunto la rubia.

– si esta arriba en su cuarto, creo que aun estaba haciendo los deberes, me gustaría seguir hablando pero nos tenemos que ir – respondió Resha.

– entendido no les entretengo, solo le dejo la bufanda y me voy no tardo nada – -dijo la rubia.

– no te preocupes Lucy, puedes quedarte en casa seguro que le vendrá bien algo de compañía a Natsu – - le respondió la albina con una sonrisa

– de verdad que no hay problema, no quisiera causarles molestias – -contesto la rubia educada mente

– no te preocupes Lucy, la novia de Natsu no es ningún problema – -dijo Igneel uniéndose a la conversación.

– … – -Lucy no contesto ya que la vergüenza y un gran sonrojo se lo impedía.

– cariño aun no son novios, no los presiones, bueno nos vamos adiós Lucy – -se despidió la peli blanca.

– adiós Lucy cuida de Natsu – dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

– Lucy si quieres darle un susto en mi cuarto tengo una mascara que a Natsu lo asusta cógela si quieres, asta luego – dijo el peli azul.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia se había quedado sola, las palabras de los padres de Natsu la habían hecho fantasear mucho, pero despertó de sus fantasías al darse cuenta de que estaba solo parada delante de la casa de Natsu y con la puerta de entrada abierta, así que no espero mucho y entro. Lucy se dirigió al piso de arriba, pero recordó que no le había preguntado a Erza cual era el cuarto de Natsu, pero cuando llego al pasillo lo reconoció inmediatamente, en la puerta había pegado un dragón rojo escupiendo llamas, sin saber porque reconoció que esa era la habitación de peli rosa antes de entrar toco a la puerta varias veces, pero al no recibir repuesta decidió entrar, cuando lo hizo vio que Natsu estaba durmiendo en su cama, se acerco a él para verlo, cuando estuvo delante de él pensó "se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, Lucy no empieces con tus desviaros, como no lo despierte no voy a resistirme a …, mierda Lucy ni lo pienses,si lo haces y te pilla se acabo -pero sus labios parecen tan apetecibles- cállate maldita conciencia solo hay que esperar o quieres que el primer beso que tengamos sea de esta manera" se debatió internamente la rubia, pero se decidió a despertarlo antes de que se dejara llevar demasiado

– Natsu despierta he venido a verte – -dijo la rubia, sentada al filo de la cama mientras lo movía para que despertara.

– ummmm Lucy ¿que haces aquí? – -pregunto el peli rosa somnoliento.

– vine a devolverte la bufanda que me dejaste ayer, por cierto tus padres se han ido con Happy – -dijo la rubia dándole la bufanda.

– a es verdad tenían una reunión en el colegio, gracias por devolvérmela, esta bufanda me la regalo mi padre cuando era pequeño – -dijo el peli rosa cogiendo la bufanda y colocando la en su cama.

– me he fijado que tienes bastantes mangas, pero los tienes salteados ¿por que los tienes así? – -pregunto la rubia con intriga.

– bueno es que he comprado en los que hay algo que me ha gustado bastante, como una pelea o un momento de mucho tensión, espera ¿te gustan los mangas? – -pregunto sorprendido el peli rosa.

– si me encantan, sobretodo one piece e inuyasha, fueron los primeros que vi, bueno aparte de eso escribo fanfic´s, la verdad es que mi sueño es convertirme en escritora profesional. – -dijo la rubia de manera orgullosa.

– ¿Enserio? Yo también escribo fic´s la verdad es que empece escribir, después de leer uno titulado "la verdad de tras de una sonrisa" me gusto tanto que me inspiro para empezar a escribir mi propio manga, pero antes de eso quería mejorar mi manera de escribir a si que he empezado a escribir fic´s para ser mejor a la hora de explicar las cosas – -dijo el peli rosa.

– espera ese fue mi primer fic, por casualidad no seras "the dragon slayer of fire" ¿no? – -pregunto la rubia.

– si, no me digas que tu eres "la maga celestial" es increíble lo que son las casualidades ¿no? – -dijo el peli rosa de manera divertida.

– tienes razón nunca pensé que nos conoceríamos en la vida real – -respondió igual de contenta que el peli rosa.

De esta manera los dos empezaron a hablar de las historias que escribían, de sus inspiraciones y sus gustos literarios y de animes y mangas, a los dos les gustaba Sherlock Holmes, ademas de que los dos habían visto los mismos mangas y animes, pero los dos se pusieron a discutir sobre la mejor pelea de bleach.

– te dijo que la pelea entre Aizen e Ichigo es la mejor – -dijo Natsu con una tono de enfado.

– que no, la mejor pelea fue la que tuvo Ichigo contra Ginjo, esa es la mejor – -dijo igual de enfadada la rubia.

– que no – -dijo Natsu acercándose.

– que si – -replico acercándose ella también.

– que no – -dijo chocando su frente con al de ella.

– que si – -dijo ella haciendo fuerza contra la frente del peli rosa

en ese momento los dos se percataron de su cercanía, Lucy se quedo embobada al ver de cerca los ojos de color jade del peli rosa, y al igual que ella, Natsu no pudo apartar la vista de esos ojos de color chocolate "mierda, porque tiene unos ojos tan bonitos, porque me siento tan agitado a su lado, no puedo haberme enamorado de ella,no, no puedo si lo hago ella podría hacerme daño. – no seas ridículo, ella no es como Lissana, a diferencia de Lissana ella tiene muchas cosas en común contigo, tu con Lissana no podías hablar de mangas o animes porque ella se burlaba o te mandaba a callar cuando salia el tema, pero con Luce es diferente – "pero justo ahora estábamos discutiendo y eso con Lissana no me paso" – claro que no imbécil, a ella no le importaba nada relacionado contigo, pero con Luce, es completamente diferente, si discuten es porque hay pasión, sus personalidades son tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, por eso estas en esta situación con ella – "tienes razón, pero creo que iré poco a poco, con Lissana fui demasiado rápido, no quiero estropear la amistad que tengo ahora con Luce, solo esperare un poco" – no seas idiota si esperas demasiado te la pueden quitar, ¿acaso quieres eso? – " !NO¡ pero me encargare de que ninguno se le acerque" – -suspiro- no se para que te aconsejo si vas a hacer lo que te de la gana – "cállate conciencia, esto no es asunto tuyo"

– Natsu ¿estas bien? – -pregunto Lucy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– lo siento Luce estaba pensando en cosas mías – -dijo Natsu aparentando normalidad.

– bueno me alegro que estés bien, me pareció verte triste y me preocupe – -dijo la rubia con preocupación en su voz.

– tranquila, no me pasa nada – -respondió el peli rosa con una de sus sonrisas.

– me alegro, bueno creo que va siendo hora de irme se me ha hecho bastante tarde – -dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama del peli rosa.

– espera, ya a anochecido, te acompañare a tu casa – -respondió el peli rosa.

– no hace falta, debes de estar cansado por lo ocurrido hoy en el instituto – -dijo la rubia.

– tranquila ya descanse, ademas no quiero que te pase nada, así que espérame en el salón, me cambio y te acompaño a tu casa. – -dijo el peli rosa levantándose de su cama para buscar unos pantalones. (nota de autor: Natsu llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una caseta de esas viejas que ocupas para estar en casa)

– vale te espero abajo – dijo la rubia mientras salia de la habitación de Natsu.

Cuando Lucy llego al salón no espero ni cinco minutos, Natsu se había cambiado muy rápido, se habia puesto un pantalón vaquero azul, acompañado de unas convers negras, ademas llevaba una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de los piratas del sombrero de paja en el pecho, ademas llevaba una chaqueta roja en su mano derecha.

– que rápido te has cambiado Natsu – -dijo la rubia muy sorprendida.

– jajaja es que para este tipo de cosas soy bastante rápido, ¿nos vamos? – -dijo el peli rosa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

– claro – -dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada "madre mía, ahora con ropa normal parece mas guapo que antes, Lucy Hearthfilia no comiences con tus fantasías de nuevo" se reprocho mentalmente la rubia.

Durante le camino de ida a casa de Lucy, los dos iban hablando sobre la propuesta de Erza, así que empezaron a ver que días podrían salir a entrenar juntos, ya que antes de enseñarle nada a Lucy Natsu quería saber asta donde era capaz de llegar.

– entonces quedamos así, el primer mes empezaremos con lo básico saldremos a correr todos los fines de semana, el primer fin de semana solo serán 30 minutos incluyendo cambios de ritmo y luego iremos aumentando 5 o 10 minutos mas, después en el segundo mes te enseñare lo básico ¿vale? – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– no hay problemas, a mi me gusta el deporte, en mi antigua ciudad salia a correr, pero con iba sola me aburría, pero si voy contigo no me aburriré – -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

– bueno ya llegamos, te veo mañana en el instituto Luce – -dijo el peli rosa despidiéndose de la rubia.

– adiós Natsu – -dijo Lucy mientras entraba en su casa.

De vuelta a su casa, Natsu no podía parar de sonreír, la compañía de Lucy lo animaba mucho y le alegraba el día, a pesar de conocerse de hace dos días, le daba la sensación de conocerla de toda la vida, mientras tanto Lucy también se encontraba muy contenta, por alguna extraña razón, la preocupación de Natsu por su bienestar le daba mucha tranquilidad, "el me protegerá" pensó la rubia con la sonrisa de una chica que esta enamorada.

**FIN DE CAPITULO, ¿MEREZCO REVIEW´S?**


	6. el plan de Erza

**HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO SIENTO SI ME TARDE DEMASIADO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :) AGRADECIMIENTOS A YUNE-HINATA QUE ME APOLLA MUCHO Y EN RESPUESTA AL REVIEW DE netokastillo: COMO DIJISTE NO FUE DEL TODA BUENA IDEA QUE lUCY APRENDIERA A PELEAR XD AHORA LO LEERAS **

CAPITULO 6:

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde el incidente en el patio del instituto Fairy Tail, toda estaba tranquilo, pero cierta peli roja se encontraba frustrada, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Natsu y Lucy se conocieron y aun no habían avanzado nada, y lo mismo para Gray y Juvia, era demasiado evidente que se gustaban, Erza pensaba que era la única que veía que estos cuatro se gustaban, incluso hablo de esto con Jerard, pero él le dijo que se relajara que si fuese verdad es que algo andaría mal con ellos, pero el viernes a la hora del descanso las cosas cambiaron, Erza tuvo que volver a la clase antes de que acabara el almuerzo, antes de entrar escucho que sus compañeros de clase hablaban de Natsu y Lucy.

– no puedo creer que ese par aun no estén saliendo – -dijo Loki con cansancio.

– Max parece que al final has a ganar la apuesta, no puedo creer Natsu-san y Lucy-san sean tan densos – -dijo con resignación Yukino.

– jajaja, yo aposte sin pensar, no creía que fuese a acertar – -dijo Max riéndose.

– mi dinero – -dijeron los jovenes al unisono con cara depresiva.

La peli roja, la cual estaba escuchando desde afuera de la clase, se quedo estática "no puedo creer que hicieran una apuesta para ver cuando empezaban a salir, tal como pensaba esto es malo, si la clase se ha dado cuenta, es que algo va mal, se que Natsu tiene sus problemas con las relaciones y las chicas y esta un poco salvado en ese tema, pero a Gray lo voy a matar y también a las otras dos, no quería hacerlo pero voy a intervenir entre Natsu y Lucy el se merece volverse a enamorar, me temo que también tendré que hacer lo mismo con Juvia y Gray. HAAHAA malditos inútiles sentimentales, siempre tengo que estar sacando les las castañas del fuego, pero si quiero hacerlo bien necesitare la ayuda de Jerard" pensó Erza mientras volvía a la azotea, de camino hacia allí le envió un mensaje a Jerard

"hola Jerard, espero que te haya ido bien el examen que tenias hoy, por cierto necesito tu ayuda, ¿crees que podrías venir a recogerme hoy?" después de enviarlo no tardo mucho en contestarlo.

"gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que me ha salido bastante bien, hoy tengo la ultima hora libre así que estaré allí antes de que salgas, te veo mas tarde, una beso" al acabar de leerlo Erza se sonrojo, aunque ya llevaran saliendo varios meses, era como si fueran días para ella. Pero antes de llegar a la azotea se encontró con los anterior mente nombrados.

– Erza ¿estas bien? Estas muy roja – -pregunto una rubia, la cual venia acompañada por el resto de los amigos de Erza.

– jajaja seguro que Jerard le envió un mensaje con algo pervertido por eso esta así – -dijo el peli rosa en tono de burla.

– !Cá … ll … ate idiota ¡ Jerard no es un pervertido como tu – -reacciono la peli roja dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

– !hay¡ eso duele Erza solo era una broma, ademas yo no soy ningún pervertido, ese es el puesto del stripper – -dijo Natsu señalando a Gray.

– ¿a quien llamas striper? cerebro de lava, ademas tu eres mas pervertido que yo, o¿ es que no te acuerdas de lo que me contaste ayer por la tarde? – amenazo el peli azul-oscuro.

– no se de que me hablas – -dijo el peli rosa nervioso.

– pues de la fuent... – -Gray no pudo acabar porque Natsu se abalanzo contra él.

– como lo cuentes de are pedazos cubo de hielo con patas – -dijo el peli rosa tapándole la boca.

– inténtalo, sesos de carbón – -respondió Gray escapándose del agarre de Natsu.

En ese momento los dos se miraron con tanta intensidad que si fuese posible hubieran saltado chispas, querían darse de golpes pero en ese momento intervinieron Juvia y Lucy.

– Natsu ya déjalo, siempre peleándose, eres un crio – -dijo la rubia estirándole de la oreja derecha.

– Gray, por favor no se pelee, a Juvia no le gusta verlo pelear – -dijo la oji azul con una mirada muy tierna

– !auch¡, eso duele Lucy, porque no eres igual de tierna que ella – -dijo lo ultimo muy bajo, para que no lo escuchara.

– ¿dijiste algo? – -pregunto Lucy, pero ella lo había escuchando perfectamente, desde lo ocurrido en los primeros días de clase, ella había llevado mucho cuidado de no ser demasiado afectuosa con Natsu, ya que no podía controlarse y lo acabaría besando.

– nada, no dije nada – -respondió el peli rosa con desilusión. Mientras tanto entre Gray y Juvia.

– esta bien por hoy no me peleare, pero a cambio esta tarde debes de invitarme a un pan baozi – -dijo Gray con un puchero.

– Juvia estará encantada de comer con Gray – -respondió la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

Juvia y Gray se habitan hecho mas cercanos en los últimos dos meses, quitando el incidente que paso entre Aridna y Gray cosa que casi destruye la relación de Gray y Juvia pero las cosas salieron bien, y a partir de hay actuaban como una pareja de verdad, pero cuando alguien les hacia esa broma, los dos se sonrojaban y cambiaban de tema rápidamente. En cambio Lucy y Natsu no habían progresado ni en eso, los dos se llevaban muy bien y siempre se divertían juntos, pero los intentaban evitar esos momentos tan íntimos que les ocurría, ya que al tener esa química tan extraña no querían descontrolarse y herir u ofender al otro.

– chicos esta tarde ¿que les parece ir a ver una película? – -pregunto la peli roja.

– por mi esta bien, pero que no sea de esas babosadas románticas – -dijo el peli rosa.

– estoy con flamita, ¿que les parece una de humor? – -pregunto Gray.

– no es mala idea, Natsu tiene razón, las románticas son demasiado empalagosas – -dijo la rubia con cansancio.

– Lucy adivina que hay peor que una película romántica – -pregunto de manera divertida el peli rosa.

– ¿estas pensando los mismo que yo? – -dijo la rubia también de manera divertida.

– lo decimos a la vez una, dos y … – -dijo el peli rosa hacinado la cuenta atrás.

– las comedias románticas – -dijeron a la vez, y al hacerlo los dos se empezaron a reir, como locos.

– ese par están hechos el uno para el otro espero que no tarden en darse cuenta, ¿no crees Juvia? – pregunto Fullbuster.

– Juvia piensa lo mismo seguro que pronto serán novios, por cierto Gray a mi si que me gustan las películas románticas – -dijo la peli azul haciendo un pequeño puchero por su anterior comentario

– o lo siento Juvia creo que me pase, te prometo, a modo de compensación por mi comentario, que veremos una película romántica los dos ¿te gustaría? – -pregunto el peli azul-oscuro un poco sonrojado.

– me gustaría mucho Gray – -respondió Juvia aun mas sonrojada que Gray.

– madre mía, el burro hablando de orejas – -dijo la peli roja con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– ¿dijiste algo Erza? – -pregunto Gray un poco confundido.

– no dije nada, bueno yo me encargare de elegir la película, créanme les gustara – -dijo Scarlet con una mirada maliciosa.

Al verla si, todos sudaron frio, "¿que clase de película escogerá Erza?" pensaron todos, un poco preocupados. Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún tipo de incidente,excepto que en clase Yukino y Loki estaban algo deprimidos y decían en voz baja (adiós dinero adiós, mientras mostraban un aura depresiva) esto extraño a Natsu y sus amigos pero mejor decidieron no entrometerse,y por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, todos fueron saliendo, cuando llegaron a la salida se fijaron que en la entrada había un grupo de chicas haciendo alboroto, al fijarse un poco mas, todos se dieron cuenta de que esas chicas estaba rodeando a Jerard, en ese momento todos miraron a Erza, la cual nada mas ver esa escena empezó a generar un aura tan oscura que asustaba, poco a poco la peli roja se fue acercando al grupo.

– si no les importa ahora estoy esperando a mi novia, anda hay viene – -dijo el peli azul eléctrico con nerviosismo.

– hola cariño, que bien que me hayas venido a recoger, vamos – -dijo la peli roja intentado aparentar tranquilidad, cosa que no pudo, todos los presentes sentían miedo al verla, incluido su novio.

Al llegar a su lado, Erza lo agarro fuerte del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del instituto, al grupo de amigos del peli rosa, veían con gracia y a la vez pena esa escena "pobre Jerard la que le espera" pensaron todos a la vez. Una hora después en la casa de Erza, cierta peli roja estaba en su comedor, acompañada por su novio, ella estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa, ya se había comido 3 debido al enfado de ver a su novio rodeado de chicas que lo perseguían, una vez se acabo la cuarta rebanada de pastel le contó lo que había escuchado a Jerard, el cual se sorprendió al escucharlo.

– no creía que la cosa fuese tan mal, creo que ya va siendo hora de que hagamos algo – dijo el peli azul eléctrico poniéndose serio.

– tienes razón, creo que tengo una idea – -dijo la peli roja acercándose al oído de Jerard para contársela.

– Erza es una buena idea, pero, porque me la has dicho al oído estamos solos – -dijo Jerard con una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en su nuca.

– jajaja es verdad sera la costumbre, bueno voy a tirar los papeles de los pasteles de fresa – -dijo la peli roja, yendo hacia el cubo de basura.

Cuando tiro los papeles a la basura, noto cono Jerard la abrazaba por detrás a la vez que apoyaba su cuello en el hombro de ella, este acto la sorprendió.

– ¿Qu... e ha... ces? – -pregunto Scarlet muy sonrojada.

– nada, solo estar mas cerca de la persona que amo, por cierto no se me olvido lo celosa que te pusiste en el instituto – -dijo en tono de burla.

– yo no … estaba ce... lo... sa – -dijo ella muy avergonzada.

– no mientas, pero me gusta verte así – -dijo Jerard dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– en... tonces s... i te gusta tendré que admitirlo, yo … yo … estaba muy celosa de que esas chicas se te acercaran tanto, en el fondo tenia miedo de que me dejaras por otra mas guapa que yo – -dijo la peli roja desviando la mirada.

– jajaja Erza eres de lo que no hay, yo nunca me iría con otra, eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo, y si no me crees tendré que demostrártelo, mírame – -dijo el peli azul eléctrico dándole la vuelta.

Una vez la tenia cara a cara, el la miro a los ojos, ella estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero esa vergüenza desapareció cuando su novio la beso de manera muy suave en los labios, ese roce provoco que las piernas de Erza temblaran, entonces ella tomo la iniciativa he intensifico el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Jerard, el cual al notar la acción de su novia la imito y una batalla entre las lenguas de ellos se desato, los dos querían marcar el ritmo, pero quedaban en empate, el beso fue tan intenso que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

– ¿me … crees … ahora? – -pregunto Jerard casi sin aliento.

– creo... que me... tendrás que con... vencer o... tra … vez – -dijo la peli rosa con tono picaro.

El novio de la peli roja solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción, así que cumplió la petición de su novia y la volvió a besar, así se pararon casi toda la tarde. A las 6 de la tarde Erza les envió un mensaje a sus amigos para que se reunieran el el centro comercial del sur, en la fuente que había a la entrada , a las 7. el tiempo paso muy rápido, sobre todo para Erza y Jerard. Cuando llego la hora acordada, todos estaban allí, a excepción de Erza y Jerard, los cuales se retrasaron un poco.

– por fin llegan, ¿que han estado haciendo? – -pregunto el peli rosa un poco enfadado.

– cosas de adultos Natsu – -respondió el peli azul eléctrico de manera divertida, esto saco un sonrojo a todos los presentes.

– JE... RA... RD – -grito Erza muy avergonzada.

– venga no te pongas así – -dijo con una sonrisa mientras le robo un beso.

– ejemm parejita, estamos aquí esperen se a llegar a un hotel, bueno ¿que película eligieron? – -pregunto Fullbuster.

– bueno elegimos una de terror, Exorcismo en Georgia ¿que les parece? – -dijo la peli roja recuperada de su sonrojo.

– puede estar bien, no es una comedia romántica me apunto – -dijo el peli rosa animado.

– esta bien, pero que conste que no estoy asustada – -dijo la rubia, mientras le temblaban las piernas.

– no mientas Lucy, estas temblando mas que un flan jajajaja – -se burlo Natsu.

– cállate, no lo estoy – -respondió ella haciendo un puchero.

– no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí no pasara nada – -dijo el peli rosa haciendo esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

– id … io … ta – -respondió ella, desviando su mirada, para que Natsu no viera lo roja que se había puesto ante su comentario.

– Gray, a Juvia le asustan mucho ese tipo de películas – -dijo la peli azul temblando.

– no te preocupes, como te dije hace tiempo, estaré siempre a tu lado, no pasara nada – -dijo Fullbuster cogiéndola de la mano.

– Gra... cia... s – -dijo ella muy sonrojada.

– de na... da – -respondió el, también sonrojado.

– te lo dije se nota demasiado – le dijo la peli roja a su novio.

– tienes razón, como no me di cuenta antes – -se reprocho Jerard.

– ¿dijeron algo? – -preguntaron los 4 a la vez.

– no dijimos nada, venga vamos o no tendremos asientos – -dijo la peli roja bononiense en marcha.

– !AYE¡ – -respondieron todos.

Todos fueron a comprar la entrada para la película, la sesión empezaba a las 7:30, la media hora restante la ocuparon dando una vuelta por el centro comercial, cuando llego la hora de la películas, todos fueron a la sala que les correspondía, la película duro hora y media, durante la película, todos se agarraron a sus respectivas parejas, incluso Natsu que de normal no se asustaba por nada, durante la película se agarro a Lucy, y ella también se agarro a él, y lo mismo para Gray y Juvia. Cuando acabo la película todos salieron rápido de la sala.

– menos mal que ya se termino, esa película fue aterradora – -dijo Lucy abrazándose a si misma.

– Juvia estuvo apunto de llorar del miedo, pero Gray estaba a su lado y no lo hizo – -dijo la peli azul, estrechando con un poco de fuerza la mano de Gray, los dos se habían cogido la mano antes de entrar a ver la película y no se la habían soltado.

– debo admitir que esa película me puso lo pelos de punto – -dijo el peli rosa.

– que razón tiene flamita – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, con pesadez.

– bueno tampoco fue para tanto – -dijo Jerard sonriendo.

– Jerard tiene razón, hay cosas peores que eso – -respondió la peli roja.

– si, como tu enfadado – -dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

– ¿dijeron algo? – -dijo la peli roja con una mirada asesina.

– nada, no dijimos nada – -respondieron los cuatro a la vez.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, todos fueron hacia la salida para irse a sus casas, pero en ese momento alguien le grito a Natsu.

– Hee salamander¡ – -grito un joven de cabellos negros largos, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pelir rosa para darle un puñetazo.

Gracias a sus reflejos Natsu reacciono y esquivo el puñetazo a la par que con su mano derecha le cogía la muñeca izquierda al chico peli negro, entonces Natsu fue a darle un puñetazo, pero el chico lo paro con su mano. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos antes los reflejos de Natsu y la aparición de ese chico misterioso.

– ha sido bastante tiempo Gajeel – -dijo el peli rosa soltado a Gajeel.

– y que lo digas, ¿hace cuanto que fue la ultima reunión familiar? – -pregunto el peli negro

– antes de que empezara el verano, ¿que haces aquí? – -pregunto el peli rosa.

– he venido con mi novia – -dijo Gajeel desviando la mirada.

– jajaja tienes novia, que raro – -se burlo el Dragoneel.

– etoo, Natsu ¿quien es el? – -pregunto la rubia muy confundida.

– es verdad tu no lo conoces Lucy , bueno el es mi primo, Gajeel Redfox – -dijo el peli rosa señalando a su primo.

– encantado, Salamander me ha hablado bastante de ti por el Facebook– dijo el peli negro saludándola.

– ca … lla … te – -dijo sonrojado el peli rosa.

– Gajeel a sido bastante tiempo desde que coincidimos, como has estado – -pregunto Gray.

– me va bastante bien hielito, el año que viene estaré en la universidad de Fairy tail – -respondió el peli negro.

– ¿de verdad? Entonces nos veremos mas seguido – -dijo la peli roja.

– por eso mismo me voy a trasladar a Magnolia, bueno, mi novia también va a venir conmigo así que las cosas no podrían ir mejor, mira hay viene – -dijo señalando a una muchacha de cabellos azules cortos.

– !¿Levy-chan?¡ – -grito la rubia muy sorprendida.

– !Lu-chan¡ ¿eres tu de verdad? – -dijo la chica muy emocionada.

Las dos chicas se miraron emocionadas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, y sin mas se abrazaron rápidamente.

– es increíble nunca pensé que pudiéramos conocernos en persona – -dijo la rubia muy contenta.

– yo tampoco, ¿desde cuando estas en Magnolia? – -pregunto la peli azul.

– bueno me traslade hace poco, dos meses ¿y tu que haces aquí? – pregunto la rubia.

– me concedieron una beca y el año que viene vendré a estudiar en la universidad de Fairy tail, este fin de semana he venido con mi novio para ir conociendo Magnolia, al igual que yo, el también vendrá a estudiar aquí – -dijo Levy.

– que bien entonces el año que viene estudiaremos juntas Levy-chan – -dijo la rubia muy emocionada.

– entonces ¿no te vas a volver a marchar? – -pregunto la peli azul con esperanzas.

– ya no, ahora viviré en Magnolia para siempre – -le respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

– enana ¿desde cuando conoces a la novia de Salamander? – pregunto muy confuso el peli negro.

– no me digas enana -dijo haciendo un puchero- espera ¿Salamander no era tu primo? – -dijo confusa Levy.

– si, es este chico de cabellos rosados – -dijo Gajeel señalándolo.

– hola soy Natsu Dragoneel – -se presento el peli rosa

– no puede ser, ¿este es Natsu?, ¿el chico del que tanto me hablas Lu-chan? – -dijo la peli azul casi sin creérselo.

– esto bueno, si es mi amigo – -dijo la rubia muy sonrojada por el comentario de Levy.

– oye Erza ¿tu planeaste todo esto? – -pregunto Jerard muy confundido.

– la verdad es que no, pero aun así esto nos viene muy bien – -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– bueno si no te importa Lu-chan ahora voy a ir a ver una película con Gajeel, hablamos mañana ¿vale? – -dijo la Macgarden en todo de suplica.

– no te preocupes Levy-chan, mañana quedamos y salimos a dar una vuelta por aquí ¿te parece? – - pregunto la rubia.

– claro y hay me cuentas los detalles de... bueno tu ya sabes – -dijo ella mirando de reojo al peli rosa.

– esta bien, te lo contare, bueno ya nos veremos adiós Levy-chan, adiós Gajeel – se despidió la rubia.

– adiós Lu-chan, adiós a los amigos de Lu-chan – -se despidió la peli azul mientras se iba con su novio.

– Lucy, ¿ella no es tu amiga de Internet? – -pregunto el peli rosa sorprendido.

– la verdad es que es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado y aun mas que el año que viene estudiemos juntas – -respondió ella muy emocionada.

– dicen que las casualidades no existen Lucy – -dijo al peli roja con una sonrisa.

– bueno sera mejor que nos marchemos ya, se nos ha hecho muy tarde – -dijo Fullbuster.

– es verdad, bueno ya nos veremos el Lunes, adiós chicos – -dijo la peli roja.

– adiós Erza – -respondieron todos a la vez.

Cada uno se marcho con sus respectivas parejas, ya que era algo tarde y no quería que fuesen solas a sus casas.

– ya llegamos Lucy, por cierto mañana me pasare a recogerte para salir a entrenar, ahora que ya estas con una buena base, podre enseñarte algunos movimientos que te servirán de mucha ayuda en caso de emergencia – -dijo el peli rosa.

– entendido, por cierto gracias por ayudarme – -dijo la rubia sonrojada.

– de … na... da – -respondió el peli rosa sonrojado.

– bueno adiós – -dijo la rubia, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli rosa, al hacerlo se metió rápidamente en su casa.

– a... di... os – -dijo Natsu muy sonrojado.

Cuando la rubia estuvo a salvo dentro de su casa "dios le di un beso en la mejilla a Natsu, tan solo con una beso me he puesto tan nerviosa" pensó la rubia muy agitada, mientras el peli rosa "Lucy se despidió de mi con una beso, Natsu no empieces a fantasear, llevas teniendo sueños pervertidos con ella desde hace un par de semanas tranquilízate, la verdad es que tiene unos labios muy suaves, casi tanto como sus pechos, mierda creo que me he convertido en un pervertido como Gray" pensó el peli rosa. En ese mismo momento en otro lugar de Magnolia.

– Erza ¿crees que tu plan surtirá efecto? – -pregunto el peli azul eléctrico a su novia.

– no te preocupes, Juvia me contó que sus padres adoptivos están de viaje estará sola, y Gray no la dejara sola y asustada entonces cuando estén los dos solos en su casa, buumm saltara la chispa entre ellos – -dijo al peli roja con una sonrisa espeluznante.

– bueno esa es la primera parte del plan aun faltan Lucy y Natsu – -respondió Jerard.

– tranquilo tengo una idea ya te la contare mañana, eee bueno ¿te po... dri... as que... dar a dor...mir en mi casa? – -pregunto Scarlet.

– ¿no vendrán tus padres? – -pregunto el Fernandez con una sonrisa picara, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– no hoy tenían un viaje, entonces ¿vendrás? – -dijo la peli roja muy sonrojada.

– claro que lo haré, por ti haria muchas cosas – -dijo Jerard dándole un beso en la frente.

– tonto – dijo ella desviando la mirada.

– ¿acaso esperabas que te diera un beso en los labios? – -pregunto con malicia.

– si, quiero decir no … yo no soy una perver … – -no pudo acabar la frase porque Jerard la beso.

– lo se – -respondió el sonriendo.

De esta manera los dos entraron en casa de Erza y pasaron la noche juntos. La mañana del sábado llego rápidamente, sobre todo para cierto peli rosa que se puso la alarma a las 8 y cuarto para estar listo pronto ya que había quedado con Lucy a las 9, como ya hacia un poco de frio decidió ir al entrenamiento con una chándal, se puso el que su padre le regalo el día de su cumpleaños, ya que el ultimo que tuvo acabo destrozado.

Después de buscarlo lo encontró, un chándal de color azul-oscuro, con una franja blanca en los lados del pantalón, llevaba a juego una chaqueta con las mangas del mismo color y la parte central era de color blanco, y una camiseta roja esta al ser de tela transpirable, se evitaba que la ropa quedase empapada de sudor, una vez estuvo listo se fue a poner unas zapatillas de deporte, de color azul marino, con unas partes de color plateado y el símbolo de Nike en el dorso de las zapatillas, pero este estaba en un azul mas claro. Una vez estuvo listo cogió su gorra de entrenamiento, una gorra roja la cual tenia un dragón negro en la parte delantera, y salio hacia casa de Lucy.

No tardo nada ya que antes de vestirse hizo los estiramientos para evitar que le diera un calambre (o rampa) en los músculos. No tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, llama al timbre, no tardaron mucho en abrirle, la persona que le abrió fue una mujer rubia un poco mas alta que Lucy, como Natsu ya había estado un par de veces en su casa la reconoció por las fotos que la rubia tenia, era Layla su madre.

– buenos días señora Hearthfilia, he vendido a buscar a Lucy ¿sabes si esta aun dormida? – -pregunto el peli rosa de manera educada.

–¿así que tu eres Natsu? cuando Lucy y yo hablamos siempre me habla de ti, la tienes loquita – -dijo Layla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– ¿de verdad? E quiero decir que ella y yo solo somos amigos – -dijo el peli rosa intentado ocultar su alegría ante esas palabras.

– jijiji que chico, bueno Lucy no tardara en bajar ella se levanto temprano para vestirse y hacer sus estiramientos ¿quieres pasar a esperarla? – -pregunto la rubia mayor.

– no hace falta mama, ya acabe, volveré mas tarde, vayámonos Natsu, asta luego mama – -dijo la rubia apareciendo de improviso, antes de marchase le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Cuando Natsu vio la ropa que tenia puesta Lucy, se quedo sin respiración, hasta ahora, ella llevaba shorts para entrenar, pero ahora llevaba unas mallas deportivas, de color negro con lineas de un azul claro en los laterales, estas mayas resaltaban la figura de sus piernas, ademas llevaba una chaqueta a juego con sus mayas, esta chaqueta resaltaba mucho los pechos de la rubia "Joder ¿porque se ve mas sexy que en las otras ocasiones que entrenábamos? Dios soy un pervertido, Natsu concéntrate si no lo haces Natsu Junior se despertara y pasaras mucha vergüenza si ella se da cuenta" pensó el peli rosa, pero despertó de sus pensamientos cuando la rubia lo estiraba para ponerse en marcha.

– bueno me voy, gracias por su hospitalidad señora Hearthfilia – -dijo el muchacho de cabellos rosa mientras se iba con su compañera de entrenamiento.

– jijijiji estos chicos, ¿cuando empezaran a salir? – -se pregunto la madre de Lucy.

Después de eso, Natsu y Lucy empezaron su entrenamiento, para comenzar, empezaron a correr unos 30 minutos para ir soltado el cuerpo, como recorrido tenían el parque Tenrou, a medida que iba corriendo el tiempo iban haciendo cambios de ritmo, después de la media hora de correr empezaron con la base de la defensa personal.

– bueno Luce ahora empieza la base teórica de la defensa personal – -dijo el peli rosa en tono de profesor.

– ¿parte teórica? Creía que solo eran saber movimientos y ya esta – -dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

– jajaja si fuera tan fácil Luce, mira lo primero de todo es siempre mantener la calma, si te alteras y te descontrolas nunca podrás escapar o sobrevivir, mira es muy importante que sepas mantener la calma eso puede evitar, que un cerdo te intente hacer algo – -dijo el peli rosa muy serio.

– esta bien y ¿que hago que el hombre en cuestión me inmoviliza? – -pregunto la rubia.

– bueno depende del tipo de inmovilizan, mira hagamos una prueba, yo me pondré detrás de ti y te inmovilizare, de normal este tipo de personas evitan atacar directamente a sus victimas, suelen venir por detrás – -dijo el peli rosa yendo hacia la parte de atrás de Lucy.

Cuando estuvo posicionado, Natsu se concentro y con un movimiento rápido la inmovilizo, paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo del brazo izquierdo de la rubia y lo llevo asta que su codo quedara a la altura del cuello de esta, con esto poda evitar que ella se moviera y a la vez bloqueaba su brazo para que no le golpeara, mientras que son su brazo derecho lo enrosco por detrás del derecho de la rubia, pero a diferencia de lo que hizo con el brazo izquierdo, ahora Natsu tenia la mano derecha libre, con la cual en teoría empezaría a manosear a Lucy.

– ¿ves lo fácil que fue bloquearte? De normal no te agarrarían así, sino que solo se aferrarían a ti y empezarían a forzarte, la diferencia entre esto y el que solo utiliza la fuerza bruta, es que con el otro tu le puedes pegar una patada en la entre pierna y lo tumbas, ademas los que utilizan la fuerza si sabes como defenderte y utilizar su fuerza contra ellos no te podrán hacer nada – -dijo el peli rosa intentando aparentar serenidad, la cercanía entre él y Lucy lo estaba matando, tenia una lucha interna consigo mismo para evitar que "Natsu junior" no despertara.

– va... le y … aho... ra ¿que ten... dria que … hacer? – -pregunto la rubia con dificultad, al igual que Natsu, ella también se encontraba igual de agitada que el peli rosa, su respiración se había acelerado y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a subir.

– bueno lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es tranquilizarte y analizar la situación, si no puedes golpearlo con tus brazos utiliza las piernas, prepárate y dale un buen pisotón, si llevas tacón eso dolerá mas, como acto reflejo el violador se moverá y perderá un poco de estabilidad, aprovéchala y dale un cabezazo, esto también funcionario con uno que solo utiliza la fuerza bruta, intenta que siempre estar lo mas recta posible, así le podrás romper la nariz, con el pisotón y el golpe en la nariz este se soltar, cuando lo haga tu te giras y le das una patada en sus partes, vale ahora inténtalo, pero no me golpees de verdad – -dijo el peli rosa de manera divertida.

– entendido – -respondió la rubia.

Lo primero que hizo Lucy fue tomar aire, luego inclino un poco su cabeza para ver donde tenia los pies Natsu, a continuación hizo lo que el peli rosa le había indicado, fingió el pisotón, luego el cabezazo, Natsu se soltó, Lucy se giro y le dio una patada en la entrepierna, pero no midió bien y le dio un poco fuerte a Natsu,aunque sea un ligero golpe hay abajo es un dolor muy intenso ,el cual cayo al suelo adolorido.

– !duele duele mucho¡ – -gritaba Natsu en el suelo.

– ! Natsu lo siento lo siento muchísimo¡ lo siento no fue apropósito – -dijo la rubia muy arrepentida mientras se acercaba a él.

– cre … o … qu … e por … hoy … f … ue sufi ... cien ... te – -dijo el peli rosa con pocas fuerzas.

– sera mejor que llame a un amigo mio medico, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo por mi culpa – -dijo la rubia mientras sacaba su móvil de la chaqueta que llevaba.

– Capricornio, puedes venir rápido al parque Tenrou es urgente – -dijo la rubia muy preocupada.

– entendido Lucy-sama – -respondió el peli blanco.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, Capricornio llego al parque, después de un examen, previo y de un rápido vistazo a la zona afectada, dio su diagnostico.

– Lucy-sama no tiene de que preocuparse, el golpe no a sido grave, su novio podrá tener hijos – -dijo el peli blanco

– gracias capricornio ya puedes retirarte – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y un leve rubor por el comentario de este

Después de que Capricornio se marchara, Natsu estuvo descansando en el banco, y tenia como almohada el regazo de Lucy. Cosa que a pesar de la molestia del golpe agradecía, así de cerca podía apreciar el olor a vainilla y chocolate que emitía la rubia, dicho olor y el calor de sus piernas le ayudaron a distraerse del dolor ademas como tenia los ojos cerrados podio captar mejor el aroma de Lucy. Por parte de la rubia, ella a pesar de sentirse culpable por el incidente, disfrutaba de la cercanía del peli rosa, empezó a jugar con el cabello de Natsu, lo enredaba entre sus dedos, mientras que con su otra mano le daba pequeñas caricias en el brazo, poco a poco el ambiente entre ellos empezó a ponerse un poco mas intenso, cuando Lucy iba a acariciar el pecho del peli rosa, el teléfono de este empezó a sonar, ambos salieron de ese trance.

– hola Erza ¿que ocurre? – -pregunto el peli rosa un poco molesto.

– por fin contestas idiota, llevo casi 40 minutos enviándote mensajes al móvil ¿como no los has visto? – pregunto la peli roja enfadada.

– "mierda estaba tan distraído con Lucy que no los escuche" estaba ocupado ¿querías algo? – -pregunto el peli rosa intentado cambiar de tema.

– bueno al medio día todos hemos quedado para ir a comer, en los mensajes que te he enviado esta el lugar y la hora, como no me contestabas decidí llamarte, a por cierto se me olvidaba, cuando vengan pasaos por casa de Juvia, no me ha contestado a los mensajes así que estoy un poco preocupada – -dijo Scarlet.

– ¿no has llamado a Gray? ¿A lo mejor esta con el? – -dijo el peli rosa.

– el tampoco coge el teléfono, bueno pasaros por casa de Juvia antes de venir, nos vemos esta tarde adiós Natsu – -dijo la peli roja mientras colgaba el teléfono.

– ¿que le abra pasado a Gray? – -dijo la rubia un poco preocupada.

– no te preocupes hielito se sabe cuidar, bueno nosotros vayamos volviendo a casa – -dijo el peli rosa levantándose del regazo de la rubia.

– ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – -pregunto la rubia con culpabilidad.

– tranquila ya estoy bien, puedo volver a casa solo, ya no hace falta que te acompañe a tu casa mas, ahora ya sabes defenderte muy bien – -dijo el peli rosa en tono de burla.

– la verdad es que me gusta que me acompañes a casa me divierto contigo – -dijo la rubia avergonzada.

– gra … ci … as, en … ton … ces esta tarde paso a recogerte – -dijo Natsu sonrojado por las palabras de Lucy.

– si – -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

– bueno tu ve volviendo ¿vale? Yo me he acordado que tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas, te veo mas tarde Luce – -dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– vale dios Natsu – -respondió la rubia sonrojada.

Natsu se quedo sentado en el banco mientras la veía marcharse "mierda deja de mirarle el trasero Natsu -pero es perfecto y tan redo … - mierda que te dije cállate de una vez" se reprocho a si mismo, cuando ya no la tenia a la vista intento pararse, pero el dolor aun estaba allí, así que espero un rato antes de marcharse a su casa. Después de 20 minutos se marcho a su casa, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, y como siempre había una nota pegada en la entrada del salón.

"Natsu hijo mio, tu madre, Happy y Yo nos vamos a la feria de Ergon, tienes dinero en la mesa por si vas a salir y si no sales guárdate el dinero. Post-data: en el botiquín tienes preservativos, por si tu y Lucy, bueno ya sabes, por favor se prudente no quiero ser abuelo tan joven XD, una abrazo de tu magnifico padre"

Al acabar de leer la nota, Natsu tenia una gota de sudor en la sien, después de eso subió a su cuarto para sacar la ropa que se pondría esta tarde, cogió unos vaqueros azul oscuro con algunas roturas, saco unas convers rojas, luego una sudadera roja acompañada con una camiseta negra, con unos símbolos blancos. Una vez los tuvo listo se fue a la ducha. Después de una reparadora y refrescante ducha se puso ropa para estar por casa, antes de acostarse a dormir un rato miro el mensaje de Erza para saber a que hora debería de levantarse para ir a por Lucy "Natsu nos reuniremos en le restaurante del viejo Yashima a las 2 de la tarde" al ver que todos habían quedado a las 2 allí, decido echarse una cabezada ya que aun faltaban tres horas para la comida, poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de el y sus ojos se cerraron. Poco a poco el peli rosa fue abriendo los ojos, había descansado muy bien, esas siestas cuando estas cansado te refrescan durante el día, pero al mirar la hora casi le da un infarto, era la 1 y 20 de la tarde.

– ! mierda llego tarde, no voy a llegar a recoger a Lucy¡ – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se desvestía.

Una vez listo salio a paso rápido de su casa para llegar a la de Lucy, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con ella, al verla se quedo sin palabras, ella llevaba puesto un saco de color negro fino de media manga, el cual se adaptaba muy bien a su cuerpo, ademas llevaba una falda corta, de rayas negra y blancas, de calzado llevaba una botas marrones largas, las cuales iban a juego con una bolso marrón, todo en conjunto hacían que ella estuviera deslumbrante a los ojos de Natsu, su respiración se acelero, no solo por haber vendió corriendo ese tramo, la visión de Lucy así vestida lo excitaba, en bastante tiempo su cuerpo le decía que la necesitaba mas cerca, asta ahora solo fueron sus pensamientos, pero ahora asta su cuerpo le enviaba señales de que necesitaba a Lucy mas cerca cerca de él.

– Natsu ¿estas bien te has quedado mirándome raro? – -dijo la rubia en un tono inocente, des del punto de vista de Natsu.

– lo siento no es nada, no penes encontrarte a mitad e camino – -dijo el peli rosa intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

– bueno como te retrasabas un poco decidí ir a verte, venga vamos a ver a Juvia – -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– claro – -respondió Natsu.

De camino a casa de Juvia Lucy iba muy contenta "parece que el conjunto de ropa que me he puesto ha sorprendido a Natsu, la manera en que me miraba, era como si intentase desnudarme con la vista, dios pero que cosas tan pervertidas estoy pensando, sera mejor que me tranquilice -jajaja Lucy eres una autentica pervertida, lo lo que quieres es que Natsu te ponga contra … - ! Cállate yo no lo soy, no es verdad no soy tan pervertida estúpida conciencia" se reprocho a si misma la oji marron mientras iba con Natsu de camino a casa de Juvia


	7. CORRAN LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAN¡¡¡ XD

_**Hola :), aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y si quieren no se olviden de comentar, por cierto, aprovecho y les dijo que esta semana (la del cambio de año) no habrá capitulo sino que saldrá la proxima semana, siento tener que hacerlos esperar pero me surgieron algunos asuntos, a ya tengo hecho mi especial de navidad de One piece si les interesa pásense por mi perfil, bueno y una ultima cosa, estoy buscando un dibujante para hacer un manga propio, ya tengo la historia y comenzare a publicarlo aquí pero necesito ayuda para la foto de portada y algunas cosas mas, si les interesa envíenme un privado, bueno les dejo se despide Johs Straiker.**_

CAPITULOS 7:

el trayecto hacia la casa de Juvia fue bastante tranquilo, los dos hablaban de las clases y los exámenes de final de trimestre, Natsu le contó que tuvo que quedarse estudiando asta las 2 de la mañana ya que se le había olvidado que tenían examen de historia, Lucy le reprochaba que fuera tan despistado, cosa que a Natsu le hacia gracia y sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa de Juvia, una casa individual, igual a la de Natsu y Lucy, la diferencia era que la casa de Juvia era de un color azul pálido. Decidieron llamar al timbre para ver si estaba en casa, desde la puerta oyeron ruidos dentro de la casa y la puerta se abrió, la persona que se encontraron les sorprendió bastante, era Gray e iba con una toalla atada a la cintura, aun se podía apreciar que recién acababa de ducharse, eso se podía observar en su cabello mojado y en algunos rastros de gotas de agua por su torso.

– ¿Frosty? Que haces aquí, espera no me digas que tu y Juvia … – dijo el peli rosa con sus picara.

– bu … en … o, eeee como … deci … rlo, … sera mejor que pasen y nos esperen en el salón, cuando ya estemos vestidos bajaremos y les contaremos ¿entendido? – -dijo Gray un poco nervioso.

Gray les hizo pasar y los llevo hasta el salón, allí esperaron unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, después de ese tiempo Gray bajo acompañado por Juvia, los dos se sentaron delate de Natsu y Lucy.

– bueno, nos lo explican o ¿tenemos que deducirlo? – -dijo Lucy en tono de burla.

– esta bien, Juvia lo contara, bueno después de la película Gray acompaño a Juvia a casa y … –

FLASHBACK: (**NOTA IMPORTANTE LA PARTE DEL LEMON LA OMITIRAN GRAY Y JUVIA, PERO LA ESCRIBI PARA LOS LECTORES Y LOS AMANTES DEL LEMON, ALGO TAN PERSONAL COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ NO SE DEBE DE CONTAR, LA PARTE QUE OMITIRAN GRAY Y JUVIA ESTARA EN CURSIVA, OFICILAMENTE LA PARTE QUE NO ESTE EN CURSIVA SERA CONTADA POR ELLOS)**

Gray y Juvia iban caminado por las calles de Magnolia, los dos iban comentando la casualidad de la vida, ya que les pareció increíble lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos en el cine con Lucy y su amiga. Después de unos 10 minutos caminando llegaron a su destino, la casa de Juvia, pero Gray se percato de un detalle importante.

– las luces están apagadas, ¿tus padres no están? – -pregunto un poco preocupado.

– los padres de Juvia están de viaje, volverán el lunes por la mañana, la verdad es que después de la película Juvia esta un poco asustada, pero Juvia vera algo divertido para olvidarse de la película y se le pasara – -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– bueno si tu quieres podría quedarme hoy en tu casa, solo por hoy, dijo no tengo nada mas que hacer, si no te molesta me puedo quedar – -pregunto el peli azul-oscuro, sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

– !¿DE VERDAD?¡ ¿Los padres de Gray no se molestaran? – -pregunto Juvia con una mezcla de alegría y duda.

– no pasara nada, Ur ya tiene planes y lo mismo con mi hermano Lyon – -explico Gray.

– entonces ¿a Gray le gustaría dormir hoy en casa de Juvia? – -pregunto muy sonrojada Juvia.

– bueno si no soy una molestia puedo quedarme – - dijo el peli azul-oscuro, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Juvia.

– para Juvia no eres ninguna molestia, a Juvia les gustaría que se quedara hoy en casa de Juvia – -respondió ella muy sonrojada.

Y sin esperara mas, los dos entraron en la casa, Juvia lo llevo hasta el salón y le pregunto si tenia sed, pero Gray le respondió con una negativa.

– ahora vuelve Juvia – -dijo la peli azul marchándose rápidamente del salón.

Juvia se fue directa hacia el cuarto de baño el cual estaba en el piso de arriba, en donde se encerró para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo "bien esta es la ocasión perfecta para que Juvia se confiese a Gray, Juvia esta un poco asustada ¿que pasa si Gray la rechaza o si esta enamorado de otra persona? -seras idiota claro que el esta enamorado de ti ¿no te acuerda lo que ocurrió cuando te lo encontraste con Ariadna en el parque?- si Juvia lo recuerda demasiado bien -entonces ya sabes que lo que siente Gray por ti es mas que una simple amistad, Juvia tienes que actuar ya -conciencia tienes razón, Juvia esta cansada de tener miedo y no hacer lo que Juvia desea hacer" después este pequeño monologo interno Juvia se mojo la cara para estar atenta, salio del baño y bajo al salón, en donde se encontró a Gray hablando por teléfono.

– ¿no te importa? Muchas gracias Lyon te debo una, nos vemos ahora – -dijo Gray colgando el teléfono, al ver a Juvia en la entrada del salón.

– ¿Juvia interrumpió la llamada? – -pregunto ella apenada.

– no te preocupes Juvia ya había acabado de hablar, dentro de unos diez minutos vendrá mi hermano Lyon a dejar ropa de repuesto y me traerá el proyector, había pensado en ver una película gracioso para que no estés tan asustada – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro con una sonrisa.

– gracias Gray, Juvia ira a la cocina a preparar unas palomitas para ver la película – -dijo Juvia mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Gray no pudo evitar verle el trasero mientras se dirigía a la cocina "es tan redondo y parece tan suave -!Joder¡ conciencia del demonio deja ese maldito lado pervertido- no seas infantil sabes que lo que dijo es solo lo que tu mismo estas pensando idiota -ya lo se pero dejemos lo por el momento-" se dijo a si mismo. La llegada de Lyon no se hizo esperar, incluso llego mas rápido de los esperado.

– haber aquí tienes, dentro de esta mochila esta tu ropa para entrenar, tu memoria USB con tus películas graciosas y el proyector, y por si acaso te he puesto una muda de ropa por si sales de fiesta mas tarde – -dijo el peli blanco giñandoles un ojo a su hermano.

– no hacia falta tanto, pero gracias, ya nos veremos mañana y pásalo bien con Sherry – -se despidió Gray.

– lo mismo te dijo, por favor no me conviertas en tío demasiado pronto – -dijo en tono de burla, mientas se dirigía al coche.

– no … s … esa i … di … o … ta – -dijo muy avergonzado Gray, y sin esperar a la contestación de su hermano cerro la puerta.

– jajaja este chico, bueno por si acaso le deje unos preservativos en la mochila, espero que los encuentre – -dijo el peli blanco volviendo a su coche.

Gray entro rápidamente en la casa, estaba muy sonrojado por las palabras de Lyon "joder ese cabrón, ¿como me dice algo así estando a solas con Juvia? pero pensándolo fríamente, esta es una buena oportunidad para decirle a Juvia lo que siento por ella, creo que he esperado demasiado, pero no me importa, ademas con lo que ocurrió con Ariadna en el parque, las cosas se salieron de control y pude haberlo estropeado, fue mejor que las cosas se enfriaran un poco y esperara, si le hubiese dicho es día lo que sentía por ella, seguro que pensaría que estoy jugando con sus sentimiento -vamos Gray échale huevos y díselo hoy- decidido se lo diré después de la película, conciencia por esta vez ganas este asalto" una vez en el salón, reviso su mochila para buscar su memoria USB, lo encontró pero también los condones que Lyon le había dejado en la mochila, al verlos su cara se puso tan roja como el cabello de Erza.

– Gray, ya están las palomitas, ahora le llego a Gray su bol ¿el proyector esta listo o necesita ayuda de Juvia? – -dijo Juvia desde el salón.

– s … i ya … es … ta … list … o – -dijo muy nervioso.

– Gray estas bien, parece que tengas fiebre – -dijo la peli azul al verlo entrar.

– ¿por … que … lo di … ces? – -pregunto nervioso. Mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo.

– tienes la cara roja – -señalo Juvia.

– no te preocupes estoy bien, espera un poco conecto el proyector y la memoria USB y enseguida empezaremos a ver la película – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, cambiando de tema.

– ¿que película vamos a ver? – -pregunto Juvia intrigada.

– una de mis preferidas, disaster movie es muy graciosa – -respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez coloco el pen drive en la televisión, con el mando de la tele busco el pen drive y eligió la película, una vez puesta en marcha se fue al sofá con Juvia, los dos estaba sentados muy cerca, cosa que al principio les puso nervisos, pero a lo largo de la película ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo y se divirtieron viendo la película, después de una hora y media de risas, la película termino.

– Juvia se ha reído mucho, fue muy divertido – -dijo con una sonrisa.

– lo se, por eso le elegí, quiera que te divirtieras y sonrieras – -respondió el peli azul-oscuro, un poco sonrojado.

– Gray, Juvia quiere decirle que, Gray es una persona muy especial para Juvia gracias a ti, Juvia tiene amigos, Gray a sido como un rayo de solo en mi vida gris y lluvioso y por eso … yo … que … ria de … cir … le que Juvia … – la peli azul iba a decírselo pero Gray la corto.

– espera Juvia, creo que se lo que me vas a decir, pero yo quiero decírtelo primero, pero antes de nada se que lo que paso en entre Ariadnna y yo en el parque casi destruye nuestra amistad pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti viene desde el primer día que nos conocimos, Juvia estoy e … nam … ora … do de … ti – -respondió avergonzado por sus palabras.

– … – -Juvia solo lo observaba, cosa que preocupo a Gray.

– Juvia di algo, mierda creo que me he precipitado, lo mejor que que me vaya a dormir – -dijo Gray con voz triste, ya que creía que Juvia lo había rechazado sin decirle nada.

Al levantarse del sofá, Juvia reacciono, la verdad es que se había quedado impactada, Gray se le había declarado antes que ella, estaba muy contenta, tanto que no reacciono a la palabras de Gray, cuando lo vio marcharse triste, entonces se dio cuenta que no le había respondido y se habría molestado. Asi que se levanto con toda la velocidad que pudo y abrazo a Gray para que no se marchar.

– Juvia siente no haber contestado, Juvia estaba muy emocionada, para Juvia siempre fuiste su amor platónico y que te hayas declarado a Juvia, es algo muy importante para Juvia, ademas Juvia esta muy enamorada de Gray desde hace bastante tiempo antes de conocernos Juvia observaba a Gray desde lejos, Juvia nunca tuvo el valor para decirle a Gray lo que sentía, y con lo que ocurrió en el parque Juvia se asusto mucho, pero … pero Juvia quiere ser valiente y arriesgarse, Juvia esta enamorada de Gray – -dijo la peli azul ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Gray.

Cuando Gray la escucho, solo pudo sonreír como un idiota, se giro y miro a Juvia, los dos al primer vistazo se perdieron en los ojos del otro, poco a poco se fueron acercando, la distancia ya era mínima entre los dos.

– te quiero – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, en voz muy baja, pero lo suficiente para que Juvia lo escuchara y perdiera la poco cordura que tenia.

_Entonces ella tomo la iniciativa y elimino la distancia entre los dos, lo que tanto tiempo habían esperado los dos por fin se hacia realidad, se estaban besando, al principio fue un beso inocente, una mera unión de sus labios, aun que fuera solo eso para los dos fue algo increíble "sus labios son mas suaves de lo que pude llegar a imaginar" pensaron los dos, y sin esperarse a mas, Juvia empezó a profundizar el beso, con cuidado de no darle un mordisco, empezó a besar el labio inferior de Gray, como si los acariciara con cada beso, Gray no iba a quedarse atrás así le la imito pero el o hacia en el labio superior de ella, y así el ritmo del beso se empezó a intensificar tanto que perdieron el control, Gray acaricio los labios de Juvia con su lengua, lo cual le saco un suspiro a esta, aprovecho ese suspiro e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la peli azul, la cual al sentir la lengua de Gray sintió como sus piernas temblaban, así que lo imito y empezó a rozar la lengua de él, al hacerlo Gray nota una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, entonces comenzó una danza entre sus lenguas, ninguno quería separarse pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, pero antes de separarse Gray atrapo la lengua de Juvia con sus labios y la succiono ligeramente mientras se iba separando, un fino hilo de salida los unía, la distancia entre los dos era pequeña, los dos necesitaban recuperar el aliento, no tardaron mucho, Juvia al ver el rastro del hilo de salina en la barbilla de Gray, decidió lamerlo para luego llegar a lo labios de Gray y acariciarlos con su lengua._

– _vamos … al … so .. fa – -dijo Gray mientras le daba besos cortos a Juvia._

_Con cuidado de no separarse se dirigieron al sofá, en el cual se sentaron para estar mas cómodos, Juvia había apoyado sus brazos en los hombros del peli azul-oscuro, mientras que con sus manos sujetaba el cuello de Gray, por su parte el peli azul-oscuro, con su mano derecha acariciaba la espalda de Juvia, con su mano izquierda instintivamente bajo hasta la pierna de Juvia y empezó a acariciar el muslo de la peli azul, como llevaba una falta corta podía disfrutar mas de la suavidad de la piel de Juvia, ella al notar como acariciaba su muslo de esa manera solo podía gemir de placer, ya que Gray se encontraba besando su cuello, al escucharla gemir por sus caricias aumento su ego, entonces volvió a su boca para volver a besar la, ahora el beso era mas salvaje que al principio, ahora era como si los dos se necesitasen mas que nunca, cada uno quería mas del otro, de vez en cuando sus dientes chocaban, no de manera fuerte, era mas como un roce, Juvia no podía retener la saliva en su boca, por ese motivo tenia las gotas de esta bajando por la comisura de sus labios, Gray al darse cuenta los limpio con su lengua, esto los excito mas a los dos y continuaron acariciando las lenguas de su pareja asta que la necesidad de oxigeno les llamo, al separarse cada uno fue hacia el cuello del otro para besar lo, Juvia succionaba cada zona que podía del cuello de Gray, el cual al notar esos actos de Juvia solo pudo emitir gemidos roncos, Juvia noto eso y en uno de sus besos le dio un ligero mordisco, Gray emitió una especie de rugido lleno de placer, así que imitando a Juvia el también le dio un leve mordisco en la clavícula, a lo cual ella también reacciono con una gran gemido, debido a eso Gray decidió aumentar las caricias que le daba a la peli azul, con su mano derecha la acerco mas a su cuerpo, mientras que con la izquierda fue subiendo por el muslo de Juvia asta quedarse a unos centímetros de la intimidad de esta, Gray podía notar el calor que venia de aquella zona y justo cuando iba a rozar la con sus dedos noto como la mano de Juvia lo detenía, en ese momento reacciono y se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor se estaba propasando con ella._

– _lo siento no quería forzarte a hacer algo … – -no pudo acabar su frase ya que ella lo corto con un beso._

– _Gray, Juvia ha estado preparada desde hace tiempo, pero antes de tocarme hay, me … me gus … t … ar … ia … q … ue m ... e to … car … as … los pe … pe … ch … os – -dijo la peli azul muy avergonzada por su petición tan pervertida._

– _eres tan mona -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, dándole un beso en la frente- si estas preparada entonces no me contendré – -dijo dándole un beso en los labios._

– _Juvia tampoco lo hará – -respondió con una sonrisa llena de lujuria._

_Los dos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, ambos se necesitaban mas que nunca, con cuidado de no romper el beso, Gray le quito la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba Juvia, y ella a su vez le quito la sudadera azul-oscura que llevaba Gray, este rápidamente le quito la camiseta de rayas azules y blancas que tenia puesta, la verla semi desnuda Gray junior despertó, ella llevaba puesto un sujetador de encaje, el azul del sujetador era el mismo que el del color de sus ojos, se acerco a ella y mientras besaba su cuello, con cuidado le quito el sujetador, una vez quitado observo los senos de la peli azul, eran mas grandes de lo que había podido imaginar, y sin esperarlo mas Gray agarro con su mano derecha el seno izquierdo de la peli azul, a la vez que lo chupaba, con su otra mano empezó a masajear el otro seno de Juvia. Ella solo podía gemir ante las caricias de la persona que amaba, después de jugar con su pezón izquierdo, paso al derecho, empezó a besar lo, luego lamia haciendo círculos alrededor de su pezón y su pecho, acto seguido empezó a succionarlo, Gray podía escuchar como ella gemía ante cada acción que este le daba pero no era suficiente para el así que mientras lo succionaba le dio un leve mordisco a la par que lo succionaba, la reacción de Juvia fue mas fuerte que las anteriores, tanto que se aferro al peli azul-oscuro y le dejo las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda. Si no llegara a ser porque estaba sumergido en sus instintos mas primarios eso le habría dolido, los dos se miraron y volvieron a besarse, la posición en la que se encontraban les resulto algo incomoda, entonces Gray tuvo una idea._

– _espera un momento – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, ella lo miro apenada, pero esa pena desapareció cuando el la levanto, el se puso detrás de ella, quedando la cara de Gray en el cuello de Juvia, entonces se aferro a ella y se volvieron a sentar._

_Ella estaba sonrojada por la posición en la que se encontraban, ella estaba sentada en su regazo, podía notar la erección de Gray ademas de notar el aliento de este en su cuello, esto la excito mas, entonces fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Gray empezó a besar su cuello asta subir a su boca, al encontrarse retomaron el ritmo de esos besos llenos de pasión, pero ahora Gray mientras la besaba masajeaba sus pechos a la par que acariciaba su pezones, ella intentaba gemir con fuerza pero Gray acallaba su gemidos con besos aun mas salvajes que antes, pero el peli azul-oscuro no se podía conforma con eso, entonces su mano izquierda fue bajando a la par que acariciaba el cuerpo de Juvia, asta llegar a la intimidad de su amada, en esta ocasión Juvia no lo detuvo, cuando llego allí noto como esa zona estaba muy húmeda y caliente, cosa que hizo crecer aun mas su seguridad, empezó a darle pequeños masajes, luego aparto la ropa interior de Juvia y empezó a masajear directamente la intimidad de ella, Juvia no paraba de gemir pero Gray acallaba sus gemido con sus besos, y sin esperarlo mas introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de la peli azul, la cual al notar la intromisión de los dedos de Gray en su intimidad noto como una presión que tenia en su estomago explotaba, esa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo asta llegar a su intimidad, allí se materializo en forma de corrida, si el peli azul-oscuro le hubiera hecho eso estando de pie, ella habría caído al suelo. Después de esa maravillosa sensación, Gray separo su mano de la intimida de la peli azul para volver a acariciar los pechos de ella, Juvia notaba la humedad que había en la mano de Gray, pero esa humedad se mezclo con el sudor que emitían los dos, Juvia busco los labios de Gray para volver a besar los, lo necesitaba mas que nunca, quería volver a sentir los labios de la persona que amaba ya que estaba a punto de entregarle su virginidad. Después de un apasionado beso ella se levanto con rapidez del regazo de su amado peli azul-oscuro._

– _a ... ho … ra … vue … lvo … – -dijo la peli azul entre jadeos._

_El peli azul-oscuro, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porque ella se había marchado rápidamente, pudo notar como subía las escaleras, Gray se quedo un poco confuso y vació, ahora que había descubierto lo bien que se sentía así de cerca de Juvia no iba a renunciar a eso tan fácilmente, entonces recordó que su hermano le había dejado unos preservativos, en un principio creyó no necesitarlos, pero ahora agradecía al cielo que su hermano mayor fuese tan precavido, rápidamente fue a su mochila y saco la caja de preservativos, la abrió y cuando iba a sacarlos escucho como en el piso de arriba caían cosas al suelo, esto lo preocupo y salio corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba los preservativos en su mano. Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía el ruido se percato de que era el cuarto de baño, allí encontró a Juvia rebuscando en el botiquín que había detrás del espejo._

– _Juvia ¿estas bien? – -pregunto con preocupación._

– _Juvia estaba buscando los preservativos, quería que la primera vez con Juvia no hubiera peligro de que Juvia se quedara embarazada, ahora seguro que Gray piensa que Juvia es una zorra que lo ha calentad para nada – -dijo ella con la voz quebrada antes de ponerse a llorar._

_Al verla así, el interior de Gray se removió "como podía llegar a imaginar que yo me molestaría por eso, pero es tan tierna que no puedo molestarme por una tontería así, tendría que ser un idiota insensible si me molestara por algo así" pensó el peli azul-oscuro, y sin mas se acerco a ella y la abrazo._

– _Juvia, yo nunca podría pensar eso de ti, ademas no me importaría tener hijos contigo – -le dijo Gray mirándola a los ojos._

– _¿de verdad? – -pregunto la peli azul con los ojos vidriosos._

– _de verdad, pero aun somos demasiado jóvenes, me gustaría esperar a que fuéramos un poco mas adultos – -le respondió dándole un beso en la frente._

– _¿mas adultos? Entonces ¿Gray estará con Juvia en el futuro? – -pregunto ilusionada._

– _claro, ya te lo dijo hace tiempo, siempre estaré contigo, por suerte para los dos mi hermano me dejo unos preservativos en la mochila si aun qui … – -la peli azul no espero a que terminara la frase y lo beso salvajemente._

_Gray no tardo en corresponder el beso, la pasión volvió a recorrer las venas de los dos, Juvia se agacho y le quito los pantalones de Gray y con cuidado le quito los boxers que llevaba, al ver la erección de Gray pensó "¿eso podrá entrar en Juvia?" pensó un poco asustada la par que excitada, pero su amor por Gray le quitaba todo miedo que pudiera albergar, masajeo el miembro de este antes de colocar el preservativo, una vez listo se levanto para volver a besar a Gray, el peli azul-oscuro imito su acción, se arrodillo y le quito la falda y las bragas, y mientras subía fue recorriendo con su lengua, el cuerpo de Juvia, empezó en el muslo izquierdo de ella, fue subiendo, rozando con su lengua la intimidad de la peli azul, la cual gimió sonoramente por el contacto, continuo por su abdomen, le dio varios besos a los pecho de Juvia, recorrió el cuello de ella con paciencia y llego a su destino final, su boca allí retomaron esa batalla tan intensa, la cual tenia como participantes a sus lenguas y el deseo de subir el ritmo del beso, como siempre se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, Gray miro a Juvia como buscando una señal de aprobación para introducir su miembro en la intimidad de ella, Juvia asintió, Gray la llevo asta el lavabo e hizo que se apoyara en el, con cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro, con cuidado llego hasta la barrera que demostraba la virginidad de Juvia, y de una rápida estocada la atravesó, Juvia grito de dolor y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, entonces Gray se aferro aun mas a ella._

– _tranquila pronto estarás bien – -le susurro al oído_

_La chica solo pudo asentir, para que el dolor fuera desapareciendo Gray empezó a darle besos en el cuello y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la boca, los primeros besos fueron tiernos y suaves, pero Juvia fue quien aumento el ritmo y lo volvió salvajes y cargados de pasión, cuando el dolor desapareció fue ella misma fue quien empezó a mover sus caderas con ímpetu, cuando Gray noto los movimientos de Juvia creyó estar en el cielo, podía notar como la cavidad de su chica se contraía y se aferraba a su miembro, cosa que lo excitaba y le hacia dar embestidas hacia ella, Juvia también se encontraba extasiada por las embestidas de Gray, así que de manera atrevida, se acerco a él y le susurro al oído._

– _ahora me toca hacerte sentir bien – -dijo ella en un tono seductor. Olvidándose de hablar en tercera persona._

_Sin esperara a la respuesta de Gray ella, sin romper la unión de sus intimidades se giro, apoyo sus manos en el lavabo y empezó a mover sus caderas para profundizar al máximo las estocadas de Gray, este solo pudo aferrarse a las caderas de Juvia y seguir penetrándola, debía de admitir que Juvia lo estaba llevando al limite de sus fuerzas. El clímax ya estaba cerca para los dos. Gray utilizo las fuerza que le quedaban agarro a Juvia por su vientre,separando la del lavabo, la sujeto con sus brazo haciéndola quedar en el aire,mientras que con la otra se aferraba a su seno derecho con cierta fuerza, de esta manera pudo darle la ultima estocada, la cual llego mas adentro que las anteriores._

– _JU … V … IA … NO AGU … AN … ! AGHHHH¡ – -dijo el peli azul-oscuro, corriéndose._

– _!UN PO .. AHAHAH ¡ – -gimió la peli azul llegando al orgasmo mas placentero que había vivido en esa noche._

_Ella aun estaba en los brazos de Gray, el cual podía notar los espasmos y como ella se contraía debajo de sus brazos, esto era el resultado del placer que había conseguido gracias a ese orgasmo tan intenso. Gray ya no tenia fuerzas así que con cuidado la fue soltado asta que ella tocara el suelo, ella se encontraba igual que Gray, entre las fuertes embestidas de el y la fuerza con la que movía sus caderas, sus pierna apenas podían sujetarla, ambos tuvieron que apoyarse en el otro para poder moverse, lentamente llegaron a la habitación de Juvia, los dos apartaron las cobijas de la cama y se acostaron en ella y sin esperarlo mas se rindieron al cansancio y se durmieron. Una vez llego la mañana, concretamente las 11 de la mañana, ya que se acostaron muy tarde. Cierta oji azul observaba con una sonrisa al chico de ojos negro que tenia a su lado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, el cual se despertó debido a la acción de la peli azul._

– _buenos días Juvia – -le dijo con una sonrisa._

– _buenos días Gray, entonces ¿lo que ocurrió ayer no fue un sueño no? – -se pregunto a si misma, pero en voz alta._

– _¿por que creías que era un sueño? – -le pregunto Gray con cierta confusión._

– _porque no es la primera vez que Juvia sueña con lo que ocurrió ayer, desde hace bastante tiempo que Juvia lo sueña – -dijo la chica de cabellos azul con una mirada picara_

– _entonces me toca demostrarte que no es un sueño – -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla._

– _no has convencido a Juvia aun, tendrás que darle otro beso a Juvia – -dijo ella haciendo un puchero._

_Gray solo sonrió, se fue acercando asta su mejilla, pero Juvia lo sorprendió robando le un beso apasionado. Los dos tuvieron que separarse para buscar el tan preciado oxigeno que les permitía vivir._

– _me … gu … sta … muc … ho la Ju … via atre … vi … da – -dijo entre jadeos._

– _a Juv … ia … tamb … i … en – -respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de lujuria._

– _¿te parece si vamos a desayunar? – -pregunto Fullbuster una vez recupero el aliento._

– _si pero antes deberíamos ducharnos y lavarnos la boca, ¿te gustaría ducharte junto a Juvia? – -pregunto ella con un gran sonrojo._

– _me encantaría – -le respondió él._

FIN FLASHBACK: **(NOTA DE AUTOR: Recuerdo que el lemon es para los lectores, Juvia y Gray omitieron esa parte de la historia, pero se la dejaron implícita a Lucy y Natsu, ya que pasaron la noche juntos, aparte de que Natsu y Lucy se lo imaginaban ya que la química ente ellos era muy fuerte)**

– bueno en resumen eso fue lo que ocurrió – - dijo la chica de ojos azules.

– me alegro mucho por ti Juvia – -dijo muy emocionada cierta chica de ojos chocolate.

– por fin eres un hombre cubo de hielo – -dijo Natsu intentando imitar a Elfman.

– jajaja que mala imitación de Elfman – se burlo Gray.

– cállate princesa de hielo – -dijo el peli rosa en modo de amenaza.

– intenta callarme flamita – -le respondió Gray.

Y sin esperarlo mas, se pusieron a pelear, pero antes de que las cosas se salieron de madre, tanto Juvia como Lucy los detuvieron. Y los dos acabaron en el suelo, debido a los golpes propinados por sus respectivas.

– tu chica te tiene a raya – -dijo Natsu levantándose.

– lo mismo te dijo que ya le has pedido salir – -pregunto Gray en voz baja, ya que las chicas estaba en la cocina.

– aun no lo que hecho, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que sepa lo que ocurrió entre Lissana y yo, no quiero tener que ocultárselo – -respondió el peli rosa mirando hacia el techo.

– supongo que lo dices por la venda ¿no? Le vas a enseñar lo que hay debajo de ella ¿verdad? – -pregunto Fullbuster

– no me queda de otra, es la primera persona a la que se lo voy a enseñar voluntariamente, me acuerdo que cuando el medico me intento examinar casi lo muelo a golpes, no solo se lo mostrare sino que también le contare que ocurrió aquel dia. – -dijo el Dragoneel con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– venga chicos no se queden en el salón nos vamos ya – -dijo cierta rubia desde la puerta.

– si ya va, ya va – -respondió el peli rosa.

Gray estaba sorprendido de la manera de actuar de Natsu, sin duda había madurado bastante aunque aparentara ser un idiota inmaduro. De camino al restaurante del viejo Yashima, los cuatro fueron comentando cosas del instituto y de una web muy divertida llamada Cuanto Cabrón, y después del trayecto llegaron a su destino, allí se encontraron con Erza, Jerard, Gajeel y Levy, la cual al ver a Lucy fue corriendo a abrazarla, y Lucy al ver su reacción la imito, todos al verlas les cayo una gota de sudor (estilo anime) por la nuca, entonces todos fueron a comer al restaurante. Durante la comida todos reían y se divertían, entre las tonterías de Natsu y las canciones de Gajeel, todos se divirtieron bastante, pero como siempre, todos acababan en discusión y pelea.

– ! ESTAS LOCO¡ el poder de la fruta del diablo de Ace es insuperable, seria incluso mas fuerte su se pudiera alimentar de llamas – -dijo el peli rosa con cierto enfado.

– ni hablar, el poder de Aokiji es superior podría congelar las llamas de Ace – -le rebatió el peli azul-oscuro.

– cállense, yo veo mas practico el poder de Mister 1 – -dijo Gajeel introduciéndose en la discusión.

– bueno ya dejen la discusión, el poder de Luffy sera el que se impondrá sobre el resto, ya que el sera el futuro rey de los piratas – -dijo Jerard con orgullo.

– es verdad – -dijeron los tres al unisono, mientras daban un golpe-cito con su puño cerrado en su palma mientras se pusieron en modo chibi.

Después de eso todos salieron del restaurante, se habían pasado unos 3 horas hablando allí, cosa que no les extraño ya que el tiempo cuando uno se divierte pasa muy rápido, pero ahora les tocaba algo diferente iban de camino hacia el centro comercio, ya que las chicas insistieron en ir allí de compras,cosa que a los chicos no les gusto nada ya que cuando se trata de ir de tiendas no paran quietas y los chicos se convierten en mulas de carga, por suerte Natsu vio no muy lejos de allí a su amigo Marck, el cual estaba acompañado de su equipo.

– Heyyy Marck – -saludo el peli rosa.

– hola chicos ¿como les va? – -dijo el peli negro acercándose a Natsu.

– la verdad es que muy bien ¿que tal con los entrenamientos? – -pregunto Natsu con curiosidad

– vamos bien, ahora íbamos hacia Tenrou a jugar un partido ¿os unís a nosotros? Por cierto el ultimo partido que hicimos con ustedes quedamos empates hay que cambiar los equipos y mezclar jugadores a ver que ocurre– -pregunto emocionado.

– claro, que os parece chicos os animáis o sois unos gallinas – -dijo Natsu en tono de burla.

– ya veras cerebro de carbón te voy a machacar – -contesto Gray emocionado.

– que dices Frosty yo os ganare – -rebatió Gajeel.

– chicos, chicos yo seré el que os gane – -dijo Jerard con tranquilidad.

– se supone que iban a acompañarnos al centro comercial – -dijo la peli roja con un aura aterradora

– lo sentimos Erza nos lo han pedido y ya no podemos negarnos, venga chicos vamos, ya te envio un mensaje luego,adiós cariño – -dijo este en tono seductor, mientras le robaba un beso, el cual fue bastante salvaje.

La peli roja se sonrojo mucho por las palabras de este, y aquel beso, entonces como de costumbre comenzó a divagar y todos al verla así solo pudieron hacer una cosa.

– !CORRED LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PODAIS, Y NO MIREIS ATRAS¡ – -dijo Natsu en tono dramático.

Y sin esperar a repetirlo otra vez, todos salieron corriendo incluidos los chicos del Inazuma eleven y una vez que las chicas los perdieron de vista, cabe destacar que todas tenia una gota de sudor (estilo anime) en sus nucas debido a la escena tan rara que habían presenciado.

– esos chicos, son capaces de desafiar a Erza solo por no ir de compras, bueno no importa tarde de chicas, venga chicas la centro comercial – -dijo la chica de ojos chocolate animada.

– !AYE¡ – -respondieron todas con emoción.

Todas las chicas la siguieron, pero tuvieron que llevar a rastras a Erza ya que aun no se había recuperado de sus fantasías. Mientras tanto cerca del parque Tenrou.

– Jerard, sabes que cuando vayas a verla, Erza te despedazara ¿no? – -dijo Dragoneel con un poco de temor.

– lo se pero ha valido la pena escapar ¿no? – -pregunto el chico del tatuaje al resto de sus amigos.

– es verdad – -dijeron todos a la vez, incluyendo a los chicos del Inazuma.

después de eso se dividieron en equipos y se pusieron a jugar, el partido muy muy intenso, al final quedaron en un empate, 7 a 7, cuando acabaron ya eran las 6 y media de la tarde.

– bueno chicos ya es tarde, creo que volveré a casa a descansar – -dijo Natsu levantándose del suelo, ya que se había acostado uno vez acabo el partido.

– por cierto Natsu ¿cuando te declararas a Lucy? – -pregunto Jerard.

– lo haré hoy mismo, pero antes me pasare por mi casa para cambiarme, no quiero estas sucio, pero no se como pedírselo – -dijo el muchacho de ojos jade con cierto temor.

– flamita, tu solo hazlo, lo de ustedes dos es demasiado evidente, se que lo de Lissana fue demasiado traumático, sobretodo para ti, pero estoy seguro que con ella sera diferente, el amor que los dos sienten es fuerte. – -dijo Gray con mucha confianza.

– cubo de hielo con patas, el amor te ha vuelto muy cursi – -dijo el peli rosa en tono de burla.

– cállate imbécil come fuego yo al menos lo he hecho y tu aun no – - respondió enfadado Fullbuster.

– bueno, bueno chicos cálmense, Natsu quiero saber si le contaras a Lucy lo de tu cicatriz – -dijo Jerard poniéndose serio.

– ¿tu lo sabes? – -pregunto Natsu poniéndose tenso.

– si, Erza me lo contó, pero no fue intencionado, ella estaba bebiendo en su departamento me llamo porque estaba deprimida, entonces me contó que esa derrota fue la mas humillante de su vida y que desde entonces se ha vuelto mas fuerte de lo que era antes, bueno ella me lo contó hace poco, ya sabes como es ella no le gusta exteriorizar sus sentimientos, no la culpes – -dijo Jerard ocultado su mirada en el flequillo.

– tranquilo, ella no te abría llamado si no confiara en ti, así que no hay problema, bueno me marcho ya les contare el lunes – -dijo el peli rosa marchándose rápidamente.

Una vez se alejo de allí empezó a pensar en lo que Jerard le había dicho "Natsu ya es hora de que ella lo sepa, si quieres empezar una relación con ella no puede haber secretos -lo se conciencia pero debo saber plantearlo, no quiero que ella piense que soy patético o que utilizo esa historia para ligarme la - ¿eres idiota? ella no es Lissana ella lo entenderá y te apoyara, venga date prisa -esta bien que sea lo que la suerte decida" se dijo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

**¿REVIEW´S?**


	8. Natsu y Lucy, por fin solos

_**Hola chicos, siento la demora del 8 capitulo, pero estas fiestas fueron una locura y solo pude subir mi especial de navidad de One Piece, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo, si quieren leer el especial es de Luffy y Nami esta en mi perfil, un saludo de Johs Straiker y que tengan un buen año.**_

**CAPITULO 8:**

Natsu ya ese encontraba en su casa, antes de duchare iba a elegir la ropa que iba a ponerse, cogió unos vaqueros azul oscuro, acompañados por una sudadera de Adidas de color rojo debajo de la sudadera se puso una camiseta blanca básica, a pesar de ser noviembre no hacia frio, por lo tanto podría quitarse la sudadera si aumentaba el calor, dicha sudadera hacia juego con sus converse rojas, antes de meterse en la ducha recibió un mensaje de Lucy:

"hola Natsu :) ¿adivina me acabo de comprar? Bueno es tonto decirlo por mensaje , he comprado el capitulo especial de One Piece, (Episodio de Merry: La historia de un amigo más.) ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a verlo?

Al leer el mensaje se quedo sorprendido, Natsu necesitaba una excusa para ir hasta su casa, pero gracias a ese mensaje podría ir sin mas, ya que en principio no se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones de estar a solas con Lucy así que respondió a su mensaje

"me gustaría mucho verlo :D, por cierto ¿quien mas va a venir el episodio especial? por lo que tenia entendido Gajeel iba a compararla para verla ente todos pero no le alcanzo el dinero, ese trozo de metal oxidado no aprende a ser cuidadoso con el dinero"

No tardo mucho en recibir la contestación de Lucy:

"la verdad es que estaremos los dos solos, los demás tienen cosas que hacer ¿entonces vienes?"

sin duda los demás tenían algo que ver con esto, que Lucy lo invite ya era algo que se salia de lo normal, pero que estén los dos a solas ya le llamaba la atención, "esa Erza seguro que esto tiene algo que ver con ella seguro, este tipo de ideas solo se le ocurren a ella" pensó molesto el oji jade, pero gracias a ella tendría una gran oportunidad, la cual no iba a desperdiciar.

" claro :) tenia muchas ganas de ver ese capitulo especial, bueno me cambio y voy para allá"

Natsu rápidamente se ducho y se cambio, se despidió de sus padres y de Happy y partió hacia la casa de Lucy, mientras tanto en la casa de la susodicha.

"no puedo creer que haya invitado a Natsu a casa, dios es la primera vez que los dos vamos a estar tan juntos, solos y lo mas importante en mi casa, sin ninguna interrupción, al fin podre decirle lo que siento, pero tengo miedo, joder Erza si sale algo mal esto sera tu culpa" pensó la rubia mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial.

FLASHBACK:

las chicas se encontraban en una pastelería del centro comercial, después de haber comprado varias cosas, se sentaron a descansar y ha platicar, la charla que mantenían no tenia importancia hasta que Levy pregunto lo que todas querían saber:

– bueno Lu-chan ¿cuando darás el paso final con Natsu? – -pregunto la peli azul de cabellos cortos con picardía.

– -coff- -coff- ! Levy-chan¡ – -grito la rubia muy roja, por una parte casi se atraganta con el trozo de pastel que se estaba comiendo cuando Levy le hizo la pregunto, y la otra parte de su sonrojo fue por la misma pregunta.

– es verdad Lucy, yo pensaba que a las dos semanas ya te le habrías declarado o Natsu lo habría hecho, pero han pasado dos meses, es demasiado tiempo tienes que actuar ya – -dijo Scarlet de manera seria.

– lo se pero ¿que pasa si me rechaza? durante los últimos dos meses nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, no quisiera estropearlo por mis sentimientos – -dijo Lucy con una mirada triste.

– Juvia piense que esos sentimientos son normales, Juvia también ha pasado por lo mismo, durante los últimos dos meses Juvia estaba cerca de Gray, y el también estaba cerca de Juvia, incluso los dos tuvimos un problema – -dijo la peli azul con cierta nostalgia.

– ¿que problema? – -pregunto la rubia intrigada.

– bueno un día Juvia recibió un mensaje, en el que Gray, él la citaba en el parque Tenrou, como estaba nublado Juvia tuvo que coger su paraguas por si acaso, a mitad de camino comenzó a llover, cuando Juvia llego al parque Tenrou vio Gray siendo besado por Ariadna, en ese momento Juvia sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, vi como Gray se apartaba bruscamente de ella, entonces me miro, cuando lo hizo Juvia soltó su paraguas y salio corriendo, Juvia sentía que Gray había jugado con Juvia y sus sentimientos, y que nunca se fijaría en Juvia, Juvia corrió todo lo que pudo, pero Juvia no se dio cuenta de que Gray la había seguido, Gray intento explicar a Juvia lo ocurrido, pero Juvia no quería creerlo, según Gray, Ariadna le había tendido una trampa, Juvia creía que era una excusa, no quería mirar a Gray a la cara, entonces Gray hizo algo que Juvia nunca se esperaría de él – -contó la peli azul de cabellos largos aun sorprendida por aquella acción.

– ¿que hizo? – -preguntaron todas las chicas a la vez con tono de desesperación por saber que era lo que había hecho.

– Gray se arrodillo y pidió disculpas a Juvia mientas apoyaba su rostro en el suelo, el decía que esto fue un error y que no quería que por culpa de Ariadna nuestra amistad se arruinase, al verlo así me di cuenta de que Gray estaba siendo sincero, Juvia estuvo mucho tiempo observando a Gray y el nunca se disculpaba o se arrodillaba ante nadie y verlo así hizo reaccionar a Juvia, entonces Juvia se acerco a el, cuando lo hizo Gray miro a Juvia, Juvia se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos rojos, Gray había llorado, pero por la lluvia sus lagrimas se perdían en su rostro, Juvia le dijo a Gray que no hacia falta que se arrodillara el no lo había hecho a propósito, entonces Gray se levanto y abrazo a Juvia y bueno la relación ente los dos se fue haciendo mas fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el paso hasta ayer – -acabo de relatar la peli azul de cabellos largos.

– Juvia eso fue increíble, ¿y aun así no avanzaron nada después de eso? Es verdad que el amor es ciego sino ese mismo día ya se habrían convertido en pareja – -dijo la peli roja con una mezcla de alegría y resignación.

– Juvia cree que Lucy debería de arriesgarse, antes de que otra chica se lo intente quitar, por lo que Juvia sabe hay muchas chicas que se le han declarado a Natsu, pero el las rechazaba sin miramientos, pero en los últimos dos mese cuando rechazaba a alguien y esta chica le preguntaban el porque el decía que le gustaba otra chica – -contó Juvia seriamente.

– es verdad yo también escuche ese rumor entre las chicas de los cursos superiores y entre algunas de los cursos inferiores, Lucy es evidente porque las ha rechazado de esa manera, todo encaja, antes las rechazaba sin explicaciones, cosa que le hacia parecer mas interesante a los ojos del resto de las chicas pero ahora … – -dijo al peli roja asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿en serio creen que soy yo? – -pregunto la rubia con bastante duda en su voz.

Esa pregunta hizo que todas las chicas se llevaran su palma a la cara, entonces Levy comenzó a hablar.

– Lu-chan, incluso yo que los vi hoy a los dos juntos por primera vez me di cuenta de que Natsu siente algo por ti, cuando tu miras hacia otro lado o estas hablando con nosotras, el te mira de reojo y se pone rojo, creo que eso es que le gustas, ¿que piensan chicas, tengo razón? – -dijo Macgarden como conclusión, mientras todas asentían con al cabeza

– Lucy ya es hora de que des un paso, seguro que Natsu esta igual de confundido que tu, mira creo que lo que deberías de hacer es tener un momento a solas con él, pon una excusa para que vaya mas tarde a tu casa y cuando estén solos, empezaran a hablar y poco a poco se dejaran llevar y … – -dijo la peli roja dejándose llevar por sus imaginación.

– aja, Lu-chan ya se como conseguirás que Natsu vaya a tu casa hoy, vamos chicas tenemos que pasarnos por la F´nac, para comprar el capitulo especial de One Piece, Gajeel me contó que todo iban a comprarlo para verlo pero se quedo sin dinero y no pudieron, seguro que si lo invitas a ver ese episodio ira tu casa sin dudarlo – -dijo Levy mientras cogía las bolsas.

– Levy tiene razón, vamos hay que darse prisa Lucy, por cierto como no lo hagas hoy, créeme que el lunes seras castigada – -dijo la peli roja con un ahora demoníaca.

– Aye – -respondió asustada la rubia.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

la rubia estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Natsu podía estar al caer, así que preparo unas palomitas para ver el episodio especial, justo cuando las palomitas estuvieron hechas Natsu llamo al timbre, Lucy fue a abrile la puerta, cuando lo vio vestido con otra ropa se sorprendió.

– hola Natsu ¿porque llevas puesta otra ropa? – -pregunto la oji marrón extrañada.

– esto, bueno cuando jugábamos a Futbool me manche bastante y sude mucho, y bueno no iba a venir a tu casa sudado y sucio – -respondió sonrojado.

– no … t … e que … des hay pa … sa – -respondió la rubia, mientras se giraba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Lucy se había percatado del sonrojo de Natsu "dios que mono, el verlo sonrojado lo hace parecer tan sexy - Lucy tranquila, luego le aras todas las cosas pervertidas que habías pensado, ahora concéntrate en lo importante, empieza sentado te cerca de él, luego a medida que avance el capitulo te vas a cercando mas a el y luego te declaras- esta bien conciencia tu ganas este asalto" pensó la rubia mientras cogía el bol de las palomitas y las llevaba al salón.

Y tal y como su conciencia le indico, a lo largo del capitulo se fue acercando a Natsu, no obstante también le prestaba atención al capitulo ya que a ella también les gustaba, y cuando llegaron al punto final cuando todos los de la tripulación de los Mugiwara escuchaban al Going Merry disculpase, las lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Lucy, es era una de las escenas mas emotivas que había en One Piece, exceptuando la muerte de Ace, por instinto miro a Natsu y lo que vio la sorprendió, el estaba llorando como Luffy, tenia muchas lagrimas en su rostro y le goteaba la nariz, esto conmovió el corazón de Lucy, la cual se contenía por no llorar como una loca, pero al ver a n

Natsu así se dejo llevar y se aferro al brazo derecho de Natsu mientras lloraba sonoramente, este apoyo su cabeza en la de Lucy y continuo llorando. Y cuando acabo el capitulo, los dos se separaron.

– mierda esta parte siempre me hace llorar, lo siento Luce no quería parecer tan patético – -dijo Natsu mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo, el cual se saco del bolsillo.

– tranquilo, yo también he llorado – -respondió al rubia buscando algo con que limpiarse las lagrimas y los mocos.

– espera … – -le dijo Natsa acercándose a ella.

Natsu saco otro de los pañuelos de papel que llevaba y le limpio le rostro con cuidado, ya le había limpiado los rostro de lagrimas y con cuidado la parte entre la nariz y sus labios pero sus dedos se separaron un poco del pañuelo y empezó a acariciar su rostro, al notar el tacto de los dedo de Natsu la rubia empezó a acercarse, al igual que Natsu, llegaron a un punto en el que nada ni nadie podría interrumpirlos, entonces Natsu se adelanto a Lucy y la beso con desesperación, como si la fuese a perder en cualquier momentos, Lucy respondió con mucho gusto el beso y lo intensifico introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, toda la pasión y química que habían estado reteniendo durante los dos meses se manifestó en una gran explosión salvaje de deseo, a pesar de ser su primer beso fue muy intenso y cuando el oxigeno les ordeno separase para respirar no tuvieron mas remedio que hacerlo, ellos intentaron aguantar un poco mas, pero necesitaban mucho la cercanía del otro, así que cuando se separaron la distancia entre los dos era inexistente. Poco a poco fueron recuperando el aliento, pero mientras lo hacían, los dos se acariciaban las caras, rosando sus labios en el cuello y la mejilla del otro.

– me gustas mucho Lucy – -dijo Natsu dándole un beso en los labios rosados de la rubia.

– tu también me gustas mucho Natsu – -dijo ella dándole un beso a Natsu.

– quiero que seas mi novia y no separarnos, pero antes de eso – -dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella, cosa que disgusto a la rubia.

– no te entiendo dices que te gusto, me dices que quieres ser mi novio y que no te separaras de mi, deberías de acercarte mas a mi – -dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

– lo se, pero antes de todo eso, quiero que nuestra relación empiece si ningún secreto, por eso quiero que hablamos de mis ex-novia, Lissana, te prometí que algún día te contaría lo que ocurrió entre los dos, ese día a llegado – -dijo el peli rosa de manera seria.

– tienes razón Natsu, quiero que sepas que lo que pasara con ella da igual, es el pasado, ahora solo somo los dos, cuentes lo que me cuentes no me alejare de ti – -dijo la rubia como si hubiera leído los pensamientos mas oscuros de Natsu.

Al escucharla decir eso, los ojos, que ya estaban rojos, se vidriaron de nuevo, pero Natsu se contuvo de llorar, se tranquilizo y comenzó el relato.

– gracias Luce, bueno Lissana y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, eramos los mejores amigos , poco a poco me enamore de ella, cuando me declare ella me acepto, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, y así nos convertimos en pareja, apenas teníamos 11 años cuando empezamos a salir, duramos casi 4 años, para mi era la mujer perfecta, por esa época era muy inocente, a Erza y a Gray no les gustaba Lissana, ellos me decían que ella siempre me engaño con un chico rubio que conoció en el verano del segundo curso del instituto, pero yo no les quise creer, tenia demasiado idealizada a Lissana y me parecía imposible que me engañara hasta que un día hace 3 años … –

FLASHBACK:

era un viernes por la tarde en Magnolia, durante toda la semana el cielo había estado nublado, pero nunca llovía, hasta ese dia, cierto peli azul-oscuro y una peli roja hablaban seriamente, en la cafetería en la que Erza habituaba a compara su pasteles de fresa.

– Gray tenemos que demostrarle a Natsu que Lissana no es tan buena como cree – -dijo la peli roja con una mirada seria.

– lo se, pero como lo hacemos, el nunca nos creerá aunque le llevemos fotos seguiría sin creernos, tendrá que verlo por el mismo – -le respondió Fullbuster con seriedad.

– lo único que podemos hacer es seguir a Lissana y cuando vaya ha estar con el chico con el que engaña a Natsu, nosotros llamaremos a Natsu y cuando venga que lo vea el mismo – -dijo la peli roja.

– ¿no crees que sera demasiado para Natsu? – -pregunto preocupado Gray.

– no nos queda otra opción Gray, no quiero que esa niñata siga controlando a Natsu ni que se siga burlado de los sentimientos de él, sera duro pero nosotros estaremos a su lado para que lo supere – -le respondió Scarlet.

– tienes razón, pero ¿como la encontraremos? – -pregunto con intriga el peli azul-oscuro.

– no te preocupes, como sabes mi padre es teniente de policía, tiene un sofware que localiza los teléfonos móviles solo con introducir su numero, por suerte copie el software en mi móvil, venga ya tengo la localización de esta vamos hacia allí.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Lissana, pero no se dieron cuenta de que una chica de piel morena y trenzas largas los observaba, una vez los perdió de vista, cogió su móvil y realizo una llaman.

– Lissana, soy Minerva, como sospechabas esos idiotas se dieron cuenta de que jugabas con el niño dragón, quieren enseñarle en primera persona que lo engañas, y parece que te han localizado ¿que hago? – -pregunto la joven con sangre fría.

– jajajaja esos idiotas, creo que va siendo hora de que salga de esa farsa de relación, no conseguí hacerme con ninguna de las técnicas del padre de Natsu y tampoco pude robarle ningún archivo del caso de corrupción en Sabertooht a su madre, lo mejor sera que nos marchemos, pero antes jugaremos un poco con ellos y sobre todo con mi patético Natsu – -respondió la albina con maldad.

– entendido, avisare a Rufus – -contesto la morena colgando el teléfono.

Y de esta manera los acontecimientos decisivos para el destino del peli rosa se acercaban. Erza y Gray llegaron al punto que marcaba el GPS, era la parte norte del parque del rey conquistador, el mirador Kenshouku, poca gente pasaba por allí ya que era peligroso, muchos ladrones solían pasarse por allí, pero como Gray y Erza era fuertes eso no les preocupaba, lo que les parecía extraño es que ese parque estuviera vació, siguieron las indicaciones del GPS y subieron unas escaleras largas para llegar al mirador del parque, fueron con cuidado y cuando llegaron a la cima la imagen que tenían delante los lleno de ira, allí estaba Lissana besando de manera salvaje a un chico rubio mientras estaba sentada en su regazo, sin dudarlo los dos salieron de su escondite para encarar los, saber que Lissana era una zorra que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su mejor amigos les hacia hervir la sangre.

– ! QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES LISSANA¡ – -gritaron los dos con ira.

– jajaja pero si son los amigos del idiota de Natsu, bueno que tengo que explicarles ustedes ya lo saben – -respondió la albina mirándolos descaradamente con una sonrisa.

– ¿te crees que te dejaremos que sigas jugando con los sentimientos de Natsu? Esto se acaba hoy – -dijo la peli roja sacándose teléfono.

Justo cuando iba a marcar a Natsu, alguien por detrás le dio una patada a la mano de Erza, el teléfono cayo al suelo y Erza se giro para ponerse en guardia, al igual que Gray.

– me temo que eso por el momento no pasara Erza, ahora mis amigos jugaran con ustedes un rato y luego llamaremos a Natsu, Rufus Minerva vaya a por ellos – -ordeno la albina.

– ¿te crees que dos idiotas nos pararan? – -pregunto Gray en tono de burla.

– eso lo veremos – -respondió el chico de cabellos largos rubios y con un antifaz.

En ese momento se inicio la pelea entre Gray Erza y Minerva y Rufus, a pesar de ser buenos en las artes marciales mixtas, eso no fue suficiente, ya que Minerva y Rufus les ganaron de tal manera que resulto humillante para ellos, no estaba a la altura de ellos, la pelea no duro mucho, cuando acabaron Erza y Gray estaba tirados en el suelo, llenos de heridas y tierra, apenas estaba conscientes de lo que ocurría.

– jajajaja y pensar que son los mas fuertes de Fairy tail, me da risa – -se burlo Minerva.

– bueno chicos ahora llamemos a Natsu – -dijo la albina cogiendo su teléfono par enviarle un mensaje a Natsu.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba cierto peli rosa leyendo un libro que le habían enviado de deber del instituto, era la casa de los espíritus de Isabell Allende. En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Lissana el cual le decía que fuera al mirador del parque Kenshouku lo mas rápido que pudiera. Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo de su casa. No tardo mucho en llegar al parque, debido a que utilizo unos atajos para llegar rápido, cuando llego a la escaleras las subió lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando llego la imagen que tuvo delante de el lo horrorizo, Erza y Gray estaban tirados en el suelo, llenos de golpes y heridas que aprecian graves, y Lissana estaba parada delante de ellos, ella estaba acompañada de Minerva, Rufus y Sting, en ese momentos su mirada se cruzo con al de Lissana.

– ¿que a ocurrido aquí Liss? – -pregunto el peli rosa con al voz muy nerviosa, en el fundo sabia perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

– jajajaja Natsu eres imbécil, es evidente que mis amigos han molido a palos a Erza y Gray ellos descubrieron que te estaba engañando con Sting y querían probártelo, pero los pillamos antes de que lo hicieran y los masacramos – -respondió la albina con una sonrisa frívola.

– no puede ser tu no eres así – -decía el peli rosa sin poder creerse que la mujer de quien estaba enamorado hiciera algo tan feo a el y a sus mejores amigos.

– entonces déjame demostrártelo – -dijo la albina antes de besar de manera salvaje a Sting.

Natsu vio la escena, todo pasaba a cámara lente, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, estaba besando de una manera que nunca lo había besado a él, y gemía por el contacto del otro chico, de una manera que nunca lo hizo con el "esto no puede ser real, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto no puede ser real no, no no no me niego a que esto sea verdad¿porque, porque no puedo hacer nada? por favor Lissana, detente tu no eres así, esto tiene que ser un horrible pesadilla -sabes que no lo es Natsu, ella siempre fue así pero te negabas a reconocerlo- !Silencio eso no es verdad¡ por favor Lissana detente, detente, ! DETENTE¡" gritaba en su interior Natsu, pero estaba tan destrozado mentalmente, que las palabras no salían de su boca, en su interior nació un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, el odio un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente ya que la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaron de él, sus piernas se aflojaron y cayo de rodillas, apoyo sus manos en la tierra, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, (mas o menos como cuando Natsu Lucho contra Gildarz pero peor) entonces escucho la voz de Lissana.

– jajaja Natsu eres patético, mírate llorando como un idiota, mira delante de ti, tus mejores amigos están el el suelo mal heridos y lo inicio que puedes hacer es llorar por un amor que nunca existió – -dijo Lissana riéndose como una loca.

En ese momento el odio tomo cada célula de su cuerpo, miro a sus amigos, los cuales lo observaban impotentes, sin poder ayudarlo, pudo ver como los ojos de ellos estaban llenos de lagrimas, " lo sentimos Natsu no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes" pensaron los dos mientras lloraban de impotencia. entonces no espero mas y se abalanzo contra los que les habían hecho tanto daño a sus amigos, no obstante Lissana se interpuso y le dio una patada en el estomago, tan fuerte que lo dejo sin aliento, Sting lo agarro de los brazos y todos los presentes comenzaron a darle patadas y puñetazos tanto en la cara como en el pecho y el resto de su cuerpo, " esto no puede ser verdad, no puedo hacerles frente, mierda quiero hacer algo, pero no puedo no puedo hacer daño a Lisssana a pesar de todo esto mi corazón aun la quiere esto no puede ser real me niego -acaso eres subnormal te estas negando algo que esta ocurriendo ahora mismo, observa como te están destrozando y no puedes hacer nada, no puedes hacerles frente porque la persona que lleva la iniciativa de tu masacre es la persona que aun amas en tu corazón- por favor quiero despertar de esta maldita pesadilla" se dijo el peli rosa mientras veía el ultimo golpe que recibía por parte de la albina, no tardaron mucho en acabar con el, lo tiraron al suelo creyendo que lo habían dejado inconsciente, pero el joven peli rosa le cogió el pie a Lissana antes de que se marchara.

– ¿po … r … qu … e Li … ss … an … a …? yo t … e a … mo – -pregunto entre sollozos llenos de dolor, no solo físico sino también emocional.

– por dinero y poder me ordenaron que me acercara a ti para robarle cosas a tus padres, pero como no pude sacar nada mi misión ya acabo, por fin puedo dejar de fingir que te quería, y antes de irme voy a hacer algo para que me recuerde toda tu patética vida Natsu – -respondió la albina con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

La albina se agacho y cogió el ante brazo izquierdo de Natsu, y le subió la manga.

– Sting dame tu navaja – -ordeno Lissana.

Y sin dudarlo este le paso la navaja, Natsu quería moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado como para hacerlo. "No puede hacer lo, no, no es verdad, ¿es que a caso me va a cortar las venas? Esto no puede se verdad por favor dime conciencia ahora despertare de esta pesadilla ¿verdad? -lo siento pero esto es la realidad- !MIENTES¡ no, no quiero que esto ser verdad" se dijo el peli rosa llorando en su interior, su exterior solo vertía las lagrimas sin ningún sollozo.

– de .. t … en … te … no … no … l … o ha … g … as ! HAHAHAHAHA ¡ – - grito el peli rosa con gran desesperación y furia contenida

Lissana había introducido la punta de la navaja en la piel de Natsu y empezó a marcar con la navaja la piel de Natsu, el dolor estaba experimentando Natsu en ese momento era horrible, en cada movimiento que hacia ella con la navaja, Natsu solo podía retorcerse de dolor, ya no podía mas las fuerzas que le quedaban le servían para aguantarse las ganas de gritar, y aun que hubiera querido gritar no podía ya que las fuerzas que tenia no le llegaban para eso, el hecho de que la mujer que mas amaba, con la que había tenido sueños de futuro con la que creía que pasaría su vida, lo estaba humillando de tal manera que el orgullo de Natsu no se podría recuperar fácilmente, no le bastaba con engañarle con otro, tampoco fue suficiente para ella destrozara a sus mejores amigos y mucho menos golpear a Natsu sabiendo que el nunca le pondría un dedo encima ya que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, para culminar ella le estaba desgarrando la piel con una navaja para que recordara por siempre aquella humillación, y con una marca que para Natsu simbolizaba lo peor.

– ya esta, ahora siempre me recordaras y cuando la gente vea esta cicatriz sabrá que eres un esclavo, mi querido esclavo patético nunca me olvidaras y si me entero de que intentas borrar esta marca volveré para humillante una y otra vez hasta que aprendas la lección recuerda esto tu siempre me P-E-R-T-E-N-E-C-E-R-A-S, adiós Natsu fue divertido jugar contigo ESTE TIEMPO– -dijo la albina dándole la espalda mientras se marchaba.

Por desgracia Natsu aun no había perdido la conciencia, y cuando la vio que se estaba marchando, intento parase, pero no pudo, solo alcanzaba a arrastrase "Lissana no te vayas te necesito, esto no puede terminar así, esto debe ser una mentira ¿verdad? Te están forzando a hacerlo, esto no es tu culpa ¿verdad? Si eso es verdad te pedo perdonar -! JODER NATSU DESPIERTA ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES RECONOCERLO HAS IDEALIZADO DEMASIAOD A LISSANA Y ESTAS SON LA CONSECUENCIAS MIRA, TUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS ESTAN DESTROZADOS, TU ORGULLO A SIDO DESTRUIDO, TE HA MASACRADO Y ENCIMA TE HA HECHO UNA CICATRIZ QUE SIMBOLIZA LA HUMILLACION MAS ABSOLUTA ! YA BASTA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA RECUERDA TODO LO QUE HAS VIVIDO CON ELLA Y DEJA QUE TODO EL ODIO QUE HAS ACUMULADO EN TU SUBCONCIENTE SALGA¡-" grito su conciencia, en ese preciso momento y sin el quererlo su conciencia le mostró lo que había vivido con Lissana, Natsu recordó todo lo vivido con Lissana de golpe, poco a poco la venda que tenia puesta fue desapareciendo y pudo ver como fue su relación con ella, el siempre era que lo hacia todo y se acercaba a ella la mimaba le hacia regalos era un buen chico pero ella nunca le regalo una muestra de afecto, solo sonrisas huecas y besos sin ningún cariño o amor, ahora podía ver la realidad y no es maldita distorsión creada por el amor idealizado que tenia por la oji azul. Por fin el odio y la rabia le dieron fuerzas suficientes para gritarle. Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero también puede suceder a la inversa,del amor al odio, cosa que ocurrió en este mismo instante, todos los sentimientos de Natsu se manifestaron y el amor se transformo en un profundo y oscuro odio, por fin pudo reaccionar

– !LISSANA TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS RECURDALO SIEMPRE¡ – -grito el peli rosa con todas sus fuerza antes de desmayarse.

La albina al escucharlo solo pudo sonreír y marcharse de aquel lugar, mas tarde Gray y Erza consiguieron avisar a una ambulancia y llegase a Natsu para curarlo. Ya que la herida provocada por Lissana le había hecho perder bastante sangre, sino fuera por Gray y Erza que detuvieron a tiempo el sangrado y a la ambulancia, Natsu no habría podido salvarse.

FIN FLASHBACK:

– y la marca que me dibujo en el ante brazo con la navaja fue … – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se quitaba la venda que siempre solía llevar.

Lucy que durante todo momento había escuchado atentamente la historia de Natsu, podía sentir la inmensa tristeza que Natsu tenia, todo ese dolor fue capaz de sentirlo, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían empezado a soltar lagrimas, pero no eran de lastima, sino de dolor he impotencia "como

esa maldita zorra pudo hacerle algo tan terrible a una buena persona como Natsu, el no se merecía eso, no no pude haberle marcado con eso mierda no … " pensó la rubia mientras sus ojos seguían vertiendo lagrimas, al ver la forma de la cicatriz, sus lagrimas aumentaron y sus sollozos se hicieron mas audibles.

– no puede ser -sniff- es la marca -sniff- de los Tenryubitos -sniff- – -dijo la Hearthfilia acercando sus manos a la cicatriz, mientras intentaba contener su llanto.

– me temo que si, uno de los días que me presto un poco de atención, le explique que significaba ese símbolo, yo le dije que me resultaría muy humillante que me marcaran con ese símbolo, jajaj parece que fue la única vez que me escucho – -dijo el peli rosa en tono de ironía.

– -sniff- no es justo -sniff- ¿por que -sniff- tuvo que hacerte -sniff- tanto -sniff- daño? – -dijo son contener su llanto, en sus palabras no cabía el sentimientos de frustración por no poder hacer nada que haga desaparecer la tristeza de Natsu.

– tranquila Luce no llores, eso ya es el pasado, ya no se puedes hacer nada, cuando lo recuerdo me siento triste, pero es inevitable Lucy, por favor no llores, no quiero verte triste por mi culpa – -dijo dándole esa sonrisa tan caracteristia suya.

– pero … – la rubia intento decirle algo pero Natsu la callo con una beso en los labios.

– Nade de pero, sabes me alegro de que ocurriera eso, sino ahora no habría podido conocerte – le contesto mientras sujetaba la mano de la oji marrón.

– Luce, te quiero, a pesar de todo, ¿queras ser mi novia? – -le dijo Natsu mirándola a los ojos.

– claro que si, no debías de dudarlo, te quiero – -le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

era perfecto los dos se querían ahora la necesidad de acercarse a Natsu se apodero de Lucy, ella se aferro mas a Natsu, pensando que en cualquier momento el podría perder-lo para siempre, se aferro tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en el sofá, ella quedo encima de él, ella quería curara cada una de las heridas que aun tenia en su interior,entonces comenzó a besar el cuello de este, al principio los besos fueron ligeros roces, pero estos cada vez eran mas intensos, a medida que la pasión aumentaba ella acariciaba cada vez mas el cuerpo del oji jade, en especial se centraba en aquella cicatriz, Lucy pensaba que si la acariciaba y besaba a Natsu, podría aun que sea un poco purificar y disminuir todo ese dolor que aun dormía en su interior cosa que le pareció una estupidez al principio, pero no se equivocaba, Natsu temblaba cada vez que ella acariciaba la cicatriz con sus dedos, Natsu también empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su compañera rubia, quería corresponder todo ese afecto y cariño que Lucy le estaba mostrando, no lo quería lo necesitaba con todo su ser ,su mano izquierda se centraba en acariciar su cabellera dorada, y con al otra mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de ella, cada beso y caricia les hacia olvidar toda la tristeza que habían experimentado hace unos momentos, pero esas caricias y esos besos ya no les satisfacía, necesitaban mas el uno del otro, Natsu con cuidado fue acariciando la espalda de la rubia con la mano derecha bajo desde su cuello hasta llegar al glúteo de ella, no pudo aguantarse y lo apretó, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para sacarle un sonoro gemido a la rubia, ella tampoco se quedo atrás, con cuidado fue desabrochando la sudadera de Natsu y acaricio los pectorales de este a la par que con sus labios recorría su cuello ,y cuando Natsu iba a quitarle la blusa a Lucy para disfrutar con la imagen de su cuerpo, algo les interrumpió.

– mi querida hija hemos regresado a casa – -dijo un hombre rubio con bigote entrando en el salón.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, Jude quedo mirando a Lucy y Natsu, a le le salio un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, por parte de los jóvenes, ellos estaban helados y poco a poco se fueron separando hasta quedar relativamente separados, ya que justo cuando los habian pillado estaban besándose, la cara de Lucy era un poema por poco no le da un infarto del susto, Natsu estaba sudando frio no sabia que iba a pasar, en la habitación se formo una tensión tan fuerte que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero en ese momento llego la madre de Lucy a relajar el ambiente.

– Jude porque no entras en el … ? – - al llegar a la puerta y ver la escena se imagino lo que había pasado y le hizo gracia. Y en ese momento Jude reacciono

– ! YO TE MATO CABRON, HAS INTENTADO MANCILLAR A MI QUERIDA LUCY¡ – -grito muy alterado el rubio intentando cazar a Natsu.

– por favor señor Jude tranquilícese, no ha ocurrido nada aun entre su hija y yo – -dijo el peli rosa intentando calmar al rubio.

– ! espera aun, entonces ibas ha hacerle algo a mi pequeña¡ ahora si te mato cerdo degenerado– -dijo el rubia persiguiendo al oji jade.

– tranquilo cariño Natsu es un buen chico y nunca le haría nada a Lucy sin el consentimiento de ella, que te parece si quedamos con los padres de Natsu para que lo conozcas mejor. – -dijo la rubia agarrando a su marido y mirando con picardía a los dos jóvenes.

– "sniff" mi pequeña "sniff" que rápido ha crecido "sniff" hace poco jugaba con sus muñecas y ahora "sniff" – -dijo el rubio en tono dramático mientras mordía un pañuelo que se había sacado del bolsillo

– Lucy ustedes ya son novios oficialmente ¿no? – -pregunto la rubia con una de esas sonrisas de madre tna espeluznantes.

– es verdad, mama papa, Natsu y yo so … mos … no … vi … os – -le dijo la rubia menor muy sonrojada.

– es verdad señor Jude, yo nunca le haría daño a su hija yo l … a qu … i … e … ro – -dijo el oji jade muy avergonzado de decirlo en alto delante de sus padres.

Al escucharlo Lucy se avergonzó muchísimo, Jude lo miro con recelo y la madre de Lucy se rio con esa risa de madre tan característica, entonces Natsu lo pensó fríamente y actuó lo mejor que pudo.

– anda ya es muy tarde jejjejej -risa nerviosa- creo que me voy a ir ya nos vemos mañana en el instituto Luce, y con respecto a lo de la cena ¿le perece bien el viernes pro la noche señor Jude? – -pregunto el peli rosa intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

– el viernes por la noche nos veremos chico, tienes suerte de que mi esposa me haya detenido sino … – -le dijo el rubio envuelto por un aura oscura, mientras se crujía los nudillos.

– ! PAPA NO TE PASES¡ – -le reprocho Lucy un poco enfadada por su comportamiento, cosa normal en un padre sobre protector.

– Lucy tiene razón cariño, su te lo cargas no podremos tener nietos – -dijo la rubia mayor en un tono divertido.

Al decirlo tanto Lucy como Natsu se sonrojaron, la idea no les disgustaba pero sabían que para tener un hijo primero debían de hacer el amor, y esa imagen les paso por la mente en cuestión de segundo, antes de quedarse como un idiota pensando en el futuro Natsu hablo.

– me marcho, hasta mañana Luce, adiós Layla y señor Jude – -se despidió el peli rosa de la manera mas educada que pudo, mientras salia rápidamente de allí

– adiós Natsu ve con cuidado – -le dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

– lo se, no te preocupes – -le respondió desde la puerta de salida.

A pesar de que la noche era un poco fría, Natsu no lo notaba de camino a su casa ya que recordaba una y otra vez lo que había vivido con Lucy hace unos momentos, por primera vez en bastante tiempo se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, tenia buenos amigos, su familia lo apoyaba en sus sueños y planes de futuro, ya estaba escribiendo el guion para su manga original y lo mas importante por fin había encontrado a una persona que lo quería de verdad ¿acaso las cosas podrían irle mal al peli rosa? Por desgracia para él aun quedaba algo que se escondía en las sombras y amenazaba con destruir esa felicidad. En algún lugar muy lejano de la ciudad de Magnolia.

– creo que deberíamos de volver a Magnolia el fin de semana que viene, aun nos queda un pequeño asunto por resolver no crees – -dijo un rubio mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a una albina que se encontraba mirando el cielo.

– tienes razón, ya va siendo hora de visitar a mi patético esclavo, creo que podríamos utilizarlo para que nos den un pequeño rescate ¿te parece bien? – -le respondió la albina con una sonrisa frívola.

– jajaja buena idea pero si lo entregamos muy dañado no pasa nada ¿no? – -le respondió el rubio.

– claro que no – -le dijo la albina dándole un beso.

Y de este manera los acontecimientos se formaban a espadas del peli rosa, ya que dentro de poco tendría que afrontar otra prueba difícil.

¿MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW?


	9. la calma antes de la tormenta I parte

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, y me temo que esto ya esta llegando a su recta final, pero una quedan unos capítulos mas no se preocupen, muchas gracias por su apoya y por leer este fic, gracias de verdad, bueno ya les dejo leer el capitulo que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos vemos las semana que viene, se despide Johs Straiker.**_

CAPITULO 9:

La noche de ese domingo paso rápida, y llego el lunes por la mañana, como de costumbre tanto la rubia como el peli rosa se encontraban en un punto para ir los dos juntos al instituto, nada mas encontrarse Natsu la saludo con una beso, cosa que sorprendo a Lucy, ya que aun no se podía creer que ella y Natsu estuvieran saliendo, lo que ocurrió el domingo le parecía mas un sueño que realidad, pero después del beso Natsu y ella fueron cogidos de la mano hacia el instituto, cosa que le hizo desaparecer ese pensamiento a la oji marrón, por parte de Natsu también le parecía increíble el hecho de ser el novio de Lucy, todo lo que había aguantado durante esos dos meses por fin se libero, hubo ocasiones en las que tuvo que salir corriendo, literalmente, para no estar a solas con Lucy, a eso se le debe de sumar que empezó a tener sueños húmedos con ella y claro esos días no podía ni mirarla a la cara debido a la cantidad de cosas pervertidas que soñaba, cosa que extrañaba a la rubia, pero por fin llego su momento. Cuando sus amigos los vieron llegar cogidos de la mano supieron que por fin esos dos ya eran novios, cuando llegaron a las clases todo el mundo se entero de la noticia, y claro cierta persona gano bastante dinero con aquella apuesta, en cambio otros iban llorando por las esquinas por la perdida del dinero, luego en la clase se anuncio que dos alumnos nuevos se incorporaban, para sorpresa de los amigos de Natsu y Lucy y ellos mismo, eran Levy y Gajeel, de esta manera las clases pasaran con risas y peleas entre Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, las cuales terminaban enseguida ya que Erza los golpeaba para que dejaran de hacer el idiota, en la hora del descanso todos subieron a la azotea.

– entonces llego el padre de Lucy y claro intento matarme – -contó el peli rosa ya que todos los presentes querían saber como fue que cayo en el plan de las chicas (los chicos al enterarse de ese plan sudaron frio)

– jajajaja Salamander de poco no te quedas sin hijos – -dijo el peli negro.

– la verdad es que yo entiendo al padre de Lucy, si me encontrara a alguien ha … ha … c … ien … dol … e eso … a … mi hija lo despedazaría – -dijo la peli roja un poco nerviosos por la imagen mental de sus amigos besándose salvajemente.

– en resumen este viernes tanto mis padres como los padres de Natsu se conocerán y cenaremos todos juntos – -dijo la rubia un poco preocupada por el resultado de esa cena.

– tranquila Luce te prometo que no pasara nada, es posible que hasta sea divertido – -le dijo el oji jade cogiendo su mano mientras le brindaba una de aquellas sonrisas suyas.

– gracias Natsu – -le respondió la rubia acariciando la mano con la que le había agarrado.

– uuuuuuuuuu – -dijeron todos los presentes en tono de burla.

– ! SILENCIO ¡ – -dijo Natsu avergonzado.

– jajaja cerebro de carbón esperen a que acaben las clases – -dijo en tono de burla.

– no eres el mas indicado para decir eso ¿o acaso te recuerdo porque desapareciste durante 10 minutos entre la primera y la segunda clase y llegaste tarde a dicha clase? – -dijo Natsu en tono desafiante.

Al decirlo ninguno de los presentes lo entendió, a excepción de Juvia y Gray, los cuales se sonrojaron violentamente, cuando Natsu los vio así solo pudo estallar en carcajadas, y Gray se enfado y de esta manera comenzó otra de sus peleas, la cual tardo en detenerse ya que Juvia les explico a todas las chicas lo que había ocurrido en ese momento, y como siempre Erza al enterarse le dio un ataque y se desmayo momentáneamente, pero luego se recupero y detuvo la pelea, en la cual incluso participo Gajeel ya que se aburría. Y de esta manera la semana fue pasando poco a poco asta el viernes por la tarde, a lo largo de esta semana Natsu confirmo la cena con sus padres, el viernes a las 8 de la noche en el restaurante del viejo Yashima, como era una cena formal, Natsu se puso lo mas formal que se le ocurrió, unos vaqueros azules oscuros con una cadena en la parte derecha del pantalón, acompañados por una camisa rojo fuego, la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, aparte de eso también llevaba un chaleco negro y una corbata a juego, ademas de una convers rojas y para rematar se puso un sombrero de tango, el cual llevaba una franja roja. A pesar de estar listo 40 minutos antes de la cena, Natsu estaba un poco preocupado, sus padres habían accedido a lo de la cena, pero como de costumbre ellos llegaban tarde, en la mañana le habían dejado una nota diciéndole que ellos irían directamente a la cena que tenían que arreglar un asunto relacionado con sus pasaportes, el joven oji jade solo pudo suspirar y rezar para que sus padres no llegaran muy tarde. Como tenia que ir caminando decidió salir ya, antes de marcharse fue a despedirse de Happy, pero cuando fue a su cuarto lo encontró dormido, así que le puso una manta antes de marcharse. De camino al restaurante del viejo Yashima pensaba en lo increíble que fue estar con Lucy el domingo pasado, en esta semana se había divertido mas que en toda su vida, cada risa cada discusión absurda, cada beso y caricia lo hacían sentir realmente vivo, este al recordar todo aquello se sonrojo violentamente y siguió su camino ya que como empezara a pensar en cosas pervertidas nunca llegaría a la cena, no obstante sin que el se percatara, alguien lo observaba desde las sombras. Cuando llego al restaurante del viejo Yashima eran menos 10 para las 8, así que decidió esperar a dentro, en la mesa que el padre de Lucy había reservado, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a los padres de Lucy y a ella sentados ya en la mesa "mierda yo que había llegado antes para esperarles, mierda asta que mis padres no lleguen, el señor Jude me hará un interrogatorio de tercer grado, aunque no serán peor que los de mi madre -risa nerviosa-." pensó el peli rosa, y sin esperarlo mas se fue a sentar con ellos.

– buenas noche señores Hearthfilia – -dijo el peli rosa saludando formalmente.

– buenas Natsu no hace falta que seas tan formal – -le dijo la rubia mayor.

– buenas noches chico – -dijo el rubio mirándolo seriamente.

– hola Lucy – -dijo el peli rosa sonrojado al ver a su novia.

Lucy iba vestida con un vestido negro con bordes blancos (como en aquel capitulo en el que creía que Natsu se le iba a declarar en el parque) ademas de unas botas negras altas a juego con el vestido, y para rematar ella se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y dejaba dos mechones a los lados de su cara, esto la hacia parecer increíblemente sexy, a los ojos de Natsu, pero como los padres de ella lo estaba observando tuvo que esperarse a que los dos estuvieran solos para comentarle sobre su aspecto, cosa que le parecía imposible hoy en la cena. En la mesa la distribución era la siguiente, los padres de Lucy y ella estaban sentados delante de Natsu.

– ¿como es que no han venido tus padres contigo? – -pregunto el rubio de manera seria.

– ellos tenían que atender un asunto de ultima hora, pero me prometieron que llegaran a la cena pronto – -dijo el oji jade sudando frio.

– haber chico que intenciones tienes con mi hija – -le dijo el rubio sin rodeos.

– ! PAPA ¡ – -dijo molesta la rubia menor.

– yo quiero estar junto a ella y cuidarla – -dijo el peli rosa muy seguro de sus palabras.

– no me convences chico, dime que vas hacer con tu vida ¿tienes algo planeado? – -le pregunto el rubio sin contemplaciones.

– yo voy a acabar este ultimo curso del instituto, luego iré a la universidad para seguir la carrera de historia, ademas de especializarme en arqueología pre-colombina, que que desde pequeño queria investigar la leyende del Dorado y todo lo relacionado con las culturas Maya, Azteca e Inca– -respondió con seriedad el peli rosa.

– ¿arqueología y la leyenda del Dorado? ¿crees que eso da dinero chico? – -pregunto el rubio con cierto enfado.

– a mi no me importa el dinero, ese ha sido mi sueño desde pequeño, me he topado con mucha gente que creen que estoy loco por seguir algo así, pero a mi no me importa es lo que yo he decidido hacer y lo cumpliré, porque ese es mi sueño – -le respondió Natsu enfadado, que cuando le decían cosas que ofendían sus sueños se molestaba

– !¿y que harías si tuviera que mantener a Lucy eee?¡ ¿serias capaz de dejar tu sueño a un lado si ella te lo pidiera? – le respondí este también con enfado.

– no señor, ella nunca me pediría que eligiera entre mi sueño y ella, Lucy sabe perfectamente que mi sueño es parte de mi vida y renunciar a eso significaría que una parte de mi moriría y eso ella no lo permitiría, ademas llegado ese caso me postularía para profesor de historia en la universidad de Fairy Tail para tener unos ingresos económicos estables mientras sigo investigando, aunque me cueste lo haré, no pienso renunciar a mi sueño, solo porque las cosas se pongan difíciles, y mucho menos renunciare a Lucy – le respondió Natsu con una mirada llena de determinación.

– Natsu – -dijo la rubia en voz baja, ya que la emoción la embargaba, las palabras que había dicho Natsu la había conmovido, era verdad que a lo largo de estos dos meses ella se había percatado de la pasión del peli rosa cuando hablaba de su sueño, esa pasión fue una de las cosas que también la enamoro de ese chico, esa determinación lo hacia mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

– … , chico tienes agallas para decirme todo eso, sabes tu mirada me recuerda a la de un buen amigo mio, ademas de demostrar valor y determinación al querer hacer todo eso desde pequeño– -le respondió Jude con una sonrisa de medio lado.

– gracias por el alago señor Jude – le respondió el peli ros con una sonrisa de las suyas.

La tensión que se había formado, durante esa pequeña discusión ente Natsu y Jude se estaba relajado un poco, en ese momento llegaron los padre del peli rosa.

– ! Natsu sentimos la tardanza pero nos pillo el trafico ¡ – -dijo Igneel saludándolo desde la puerta principal

– cariño no seas maleducado, no debidas de gritar desde la puerta – -le regaño su esposa peli blanca.

– lo siento – -le respondió este con pena.

Natsu podía ver esta escena desde el asiento, tenia suerte de que un pilar cubriera la escena para los padres de Lucy, pero eso no impidió que los escucharan, y sin esperarlos mas los padres de Natsu llegaron a la mesa, en ese momento un ambiente extraño surgió allí, Igneel y Jude se quedaron mirándose con la boca abierta, se podía notar la sorpresa y la alegría en sus rostros, sobre todo en el de Jude ya que el parecía de esos hombres que no suelen sorprenderse y mucho menos sonreír abiertamente

– ¿Igneel/Jude? – -dijeron al unisono mientras se señalaban.

– ¿se conocen? – -dijeron todos los presentes a la vez.

– entonces ella/el es tu hijo/hija? – -se dijeron a la vez sin poder creérselo.

– ¿!pero de que se conocen?¡ – -dijeron los presentes al borde del infarto.

En ese momento Jude e Igneel miraron a los presentes, se miraron, Jude se levanto e Igneel se acerco a él y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, se empezaron a reír como locos, todos los presentes que quedaron con una cara de (pero que mierda esta pasando aquí), los dos no paraban de reírse, pero al ver las caras de todos aumentaron sus risas, las cuales desparecieron enseguida ya que sus respectivas esposas les dieron un buen golpe para que se tranquilicen, una vez pasado este pequeño lapsus todos se sentaron el la mesa.

– bueno ahora nos van a contar de que se conocen – -dijo Natsu intrigado.

– a ver Natsu, Jude y Yo fuimos compañeros de habitación en la universidad, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero en menos de una semana nos hicimos inseparables, a pesar de llevar caminos distintos, nunca perdimos el contacto. – dijo Igneel mirado a Jude para que continuara.

– cierto, mi carrera me llevo lejoos de nuestra cuidad natal, yo me marche al norte, allí conocí a la madre de Lucy, en cambio Igneel se vino a Magnolia y conocío a su esposa, siempre nos comunicamos todos los viernes para contarnos como nos iba la semana, cuando me entere de que Lucy quería venir a Magnolia lo vi una buena ocasión de ver a mi viejo amigos, pero nunca pensé que fuera el padre del novio de mi hija – -dijo Jude con una sonrisa.

– tienes razón y ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estábamos en 4 de carrera ¿no habíamos acordado que si teníamos hijos juntaros para que se conviertan en pareja? – -dijo el peli rojo recordando ese trato..

– anda es verdad, lo que son las cosas eee, aunque ellos no se hubieran conocido cuando Lucy decidió venir a Magnolia los habríamos presentado nosotros, lo que es el destino no Igneel – -dijo el rubio sonriendo.

– como siempre te dije Jude el destino es extraño y sorprendente, ahora concentrémonos en pasárnoslo bien – -le respondió Igneel.

– tienes razón, camarero traiga 6 jarras de cerveza – -ordeno el rubio muy contento.

– ! PAPA¡ – le dijo su hija avergonzada por su comportamiento.

– huy es verdad, que sean 5 jarras y una jarra de tinto de verano, ahora que lo recuerdo a Lucy le gusta mas el tinto que la cerveza – -dijo el rubio cambiando la orden.

La cena fue muy animada, Lucy por primera vez veía a su padre comportase de manera divertida, siempre lo había visto como alguien recto, serio y firme. A pesar de eso el las quería mucho a su madre y a ella, cosa que demostraba cuando las veía, cosa que les costaba ya que era el líder de una multinacional y lo tenían casi siempre en viajes de negocios o reuniones, a pesar de eso él siempre se escapaba para ir a ver a sus chicas, ahora Lucy veía como su padre se reía y se divertía como si fuera joven, se sentía feliz de verlo así, cosa que paso rápidamente cuando su padre y el padre de Natsu se pusieron a bailar, los dos apoyando los brazos en el otro y chocando sus jarras, mientras cantaban canciones, (imaginen cuando Luffy y su tripulación hacen una fiesta acompañados por esa canción que tocaba Brook, creo que se llama Sake of Binks) todos los presentes tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas, mientras tanto sus respectivas mujeres comentaban como sus hijos deberían de casarse después de acabar sus respectivas carreras, cosa que los sonrojo violentamente a los dos jóvenes, Natsu y Lucy ya no aguantaban mas necesitaba salir de hay, los dos querían estar a solas, y no ver como sus padres se contraportada de aquella manera tan vergonzosa

– como nosotros ya acabamos de comer, nos vamos llendo, Señora Layla ahora llevare a Lucy a su casa, cuando el señor Jude acabe de bailar con mi padre me despide de él por favor – -dijo el peli rosa con tono educada.

– claro no te preocupes Natsu, cuida de Lucy ya nos veremos el domingo que viene cuando venga a comer a nuestra casa – -le contesto la rubia mayor con uns sonrisa.

– ¿cuando decidieron eso? – -pregunto la rubia menor.

– cuando ustedes dos casi pierden el sentido cuando dijimos lo de la boda jajajaja – -se rio la madre de Natsu.

– bueno nos vamos hasta luego – -dijo el peli rosa mientras se llevara a Lucy de la mano.

– jajajaja estos chicos, que bonito es ser tan joven ¿no Layla? – -dijo con cierta melancolía la albina.

– eso sonó de anciana Resha, venga vamos a bailar con nuestros marido te parece – -le contesto Layla con una sonrisa.

– tienes razón, divirtamos nos y volvamos a casa a eso de las 8 de la mañana – -dijo la albina levantándose de su puesto.

– jijijij ese es el espíritu Resha, hey Jude hazme un hueco – -dijo la rubia acompañada de la albina mientras se acercaban a sus maridos.

Simultáneamente a esta fiesta, Natsu y Lucy se dirigían hacia la casa de ella. Los dos estaba contentos de como había ido la cena, quitando el hecho de que sus padres se pusieran a bailar como idiotas, cosa que los avergonzó a los dos. En ese momento llegaron a casa de la rubia.

– esta noche ha sido una locura ¿no crees Natsu? – -le pregunto la oji marrón, la cual durante todo el trayecto había tenido su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

– jajaja lo se Luce, me he divertido mucho a pesar de lo ultimo (dijo con una jota de sudor estilo anime en su nuca) – -respondió el oji jade con una sonrisa.

– Natsu, como mis padres no volverán hasta mas tarde, etoo como te lo dijo, ¿te gustaría pasar a mi casa un rato? – -dijo la rubia sonrojada.

– me encantaría, "pasar a tu casa" pero quiero que nuestra primer vez sea especial, quiero prepárate algo que nunca olvides– -dijo el peli rosa con una mirada llena de lujuria.

– bu … burro … yo … no est … aba pensan … do en eso – -mintió la rubia muy avergonzada.

Lucy tuvo que girarse para que Natsu no la viera a la cara, estaba muy avergonzado por sus palabras, entonces noto como Natsu la abrazaba y acariciaba la oreja de ella con sus labios. Ante esto Lucy solo pudo suspirar pesadamente.

– perdón, creo que me pase de pervertido – -contesto Natsu en el oído de ella.

– no … tienes la cul … pa, fui yo … quien lo di … jo de esa … manera – -respondió la rubia entre suspiros, debido a que notaba el aliento de Natsu en su oído.

– nos vemos mañana Luce – -dijo el peli rosa separándose rápidamente de ella.

– ve con cuidado – -respondió ella mientras veía como se marchaba.

Cuando Lucy entro en su casa, se dejo caer, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

"en que cosas tan pervertidas estas pensando Lucy, como se te ocurre proponer le algo así apenas llevando una semana de novios -no vengas de santa, es lo que llevas deseando bastante tiempo, ademas ¿que no te diste cuenta de que Natsu Junior estaba despierto durante el abrazo?- espero no, dios Natsu estaba empalmado -note pongas así eso debería de ser un cumplido, sino le gustaras no habría reaccionado así- bueno es verdad espera ¿Natsu quiere hacerlo conmigo?" Pensó la rubia mientras se ponía muy roja y pensaba en las cosas que Natsu podría haberle hecho. Por otro lado Natsu corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su casa.

"mierda, mierda, mierda si no me llego a controlar le habría hecho algo muy pervertido a Luce en la calle, Natsu tranquilizarte -si sigues corriendo se te bajara la erección, tienes suerte de que nadie pueda verte en este estado- vete a la mierda conciencia del demonio, bufff ya se bajo menos mal y justo en la entrada de casa" se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a su casa, simultáneamente a esto.

Lucy ya había acabado de ducharse y llevaba puesto su pijama, el cual se componía de un vestido, el cual lle llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, este era de color azul cielo y tenia unos dibujos florares en la parte del pecho, cuando Lucy entro en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, esto la preocupo ya que la había cerrado antes de ducharse, cuando se acerco a cerrarla, noto una presión muy fuerte en su cuello y luego su vista se oscureció, automáticamente cayo inconsciente al suelo. Después de un rato Lucy recupero la conciencia y se percato de que estaba atada a su cama, cosa que la perturbo bastante "Natsu si esto es una clase de broma detenla ahora mismo" pensó aterrada la oji marrón, ante lo que estaba pasando en realidad

– jajajaja que chica mas impresionante te has despertado a pesar de darte una descarga eléctrica en el cuello – -dijo un hombre de de cabello negro y rizado.

– !¿quien mierda eres suéltame?¡ – -dijo la rubia forcejeando.

– jajaja no te intentes liberar, tenia planeado hacerlo mientras estuvieras inconsciente pero así sera mas divertido, quiero que me supliques que te de mas fuerte – -dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria.

– !por favor no no me hagas nada¡ – -dijo la rubia muerta de miedo.

– por lo que nos contó Lissana, eres la novio de ese debilucho, ya veras pequeña te voy hacer gritar mi nombre y haré que te vuelvas adicta a mi cuerpo – -dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

– ! DEJAME IR NO ME HAGAS NADA POR FAVOR¡ – -imploro la rubia con llanto en sus ojos.

– tranquila lo vas a disfrutar, ademas estoy grabando este momento con esa cámara así se lo enseñaremos a tu novio, le quitaremos lo que mas quiere y gracias a una droga que llevo encima nunca te alejaras de mi pequeña – -dijo el hombre colocándose encima de Lucy.

– por favor … salvame Natsu – susurro la rubia con lagrimas silenciosas.

– jajajaja ese crio ya debe de haber sido capturado por Lissana, es probable que ahora este viendo esto en directo ahora … – -dijo el hombre tocando los senos de Lucy con fuerza.

– ! DETENTE, POR FAVOR NATSU SALVAME ¡ – -grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

– jajajajaj grita todo lo que quieras el nunca … – -no pudo acabar la frase porque una espada de madera lo golpeo en la cara con tanta fuerza que cayo al suelo adolorido.

Al instante Lucy miro de donde provenía ese shinai, y la persona que lo lanzo fue nada mas y nada menos que Natsu, por un lado se alegro que la salvara pero por otro se asusto al ver la mirada inyectada en odio que tenia en esos momentos.

**Varios minutos antes esto fue lo que paso en casa de Natsu:**

Natsu entro a su casa como de costumbre, pero rápidamente noto que algo no andaba bien, como medida de seguridad, sus padres siempre ponían un ambientador , luego cerraban toda la casa dejándola hermética, si el olor no se olía el ambientador al entrar a la casa significaba que alguien había entrado y el olor se había escapado, Natsu noto eso rápidamente, puede que esta medida se extraña, no obstante los Dragoneel poseen un buen olfato, solo ellos pueden utilizar esta medida, ay que una alarma puede ser burlada, pero el olor es bastante mas discreto e imperceptible fue con cuidado hasta el salón, donde guardaba el shinai que le regalo su padre hace un año, lo tenia oculto detrás de la puerta del comedor. Una vez lo cogió inspecciono todos lo rincones del piso donde estaba, pero no había nadie, decidió subir arriba y vio que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, entonces dedujo que la persona que se había colado en su casa estaba allí, respiro hondo y entro con decisión a su cuarto, dándole una patada a la puerta.

– !QUEIEN ESTA AQUI¡ – -pregunto el muchacho con fuerza.

– jajajaja, inútil enciende la luz – -contesto una voz femenina.

Natsu reconoció aquella odiosa voz, pero necesitaba estar seguro, al encender la luz la vio, Lissana estaba en su cama, al verla su cuerpo se lleno de ira.

– !¿que mierda haces en mi cama?¡ – -dijo con una mirada lena de rencor.

– mi querido y patético Natsu he venido a secuestrarte para pedirle a tus padres un recompensa – -dijo la albina con una sonrisa malvada.

– tienes un minuto para salir por la ventana si no quieres que te despedace – -contesto el con mas ira.

– que lindo eres cuando te enfadas ¿crees que me puedes hacer algo? Tu aun me quieres, pero como has crecido me tocara noquearte para llevarte conmigo, esto quería hacerlo personalmente – -contesto la oji azul levantándose de la cama, mientras sujetaba en sus manos otro shinai.

Y sin esperar a volver a escuchar a Natsu ella se abalanzo sobre el, justo cuando iba a darle una estocada en la cabeza, Natsu reacciono, desvio la estocada con fuerza, tanto que el shina de Lissana se partió, y solo lo hizo con su brazo izquierdo. Lissana, a causa de la fuerza de Natsu tuvo que retroceder, Natsu casi le había dado en la cara.

– Natsu has mejorado un poco, pero eso no sera suficiente, nosotros ya estamos en marcha, para mañana por la tarde seras nuestro – -dijo ella con sorna.

– ya ha paso un minuto – -respondió Dragoonell muy cabreado.

Entonces Natsu se acerco a ella para darle un estocada, pero ella escapo por la ventana, no se molesto en seguirla, solo saco su teléfono y llamo a Gray.

– ¿que pasa cerebro de lava? estaba con Juvia íbamos a … -Gray no lo digas- – -se escucho a una Juvia avergonzada al otro lado de la linea.

– Gray escucha, Lissana a regresado y esta planeando algo – -dijo Natsu con rabia.

– !QUE COMO LOS SABES¡ – -pregunto Gray muy alterado.

– ella ha intentado secuestrarme para pedirle un rescate a mis padres, escucha atentamente, avisa a todos, creo que lo que sea que este planeando sera algo peligroso, por favor ten cuidado, creo que ella nos ha estado vigilando, si pasa algo activa aquella aplicación que nos dio Erza y envíala a todos los que puedan estar en peligro – -dijo Natsu manteniendo la calma.

– esta bien, Natsu no quiero preocuparte, pero a lo largo del jueves me daba la sensacion de que nos seguían, creí que eran tonterías pero ahora … ,tienes que ir con Lucy es probable que si te hayan intentado secuestrar hagan lo mismo con ella, sus padres tiene mucho dinero así que es un objetivo seguro date prisa, – -dijo Gray con preocupación.

– mierda es verdad, adiós Gray – -dijo el peli rosa, alterado

y sin esperarlo mas Natsu colgó la linea y salio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a casa de Lucy, y mientras se dirigía hacia allí llamo a Erza.

– Natsu ¿que pasa? – -pregunto Erza con un poco de enfado.

– Erza, Lissana a regresado ahora voy a casa de Lucy nos vemos allí date prisa – -dijo el peli rosa muy rápido.

– entendido ten cuidado – -digo la peli roja colgando la linea.

**Mientras tanto, Juvia le pregunto a Gray que estaba sucediendo.**

– Gray, que esta ocurriendo, Juvia se ha preocupado a ver tu cara – -dijo la peli azul preocupada por su novio.

– escucha Juvia esto es largo de explicar … -entonces Gray comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrió a Natsu y la derrota que sufrieron él y Erza.

– es horrible – -contesto la oji azul, horrorizada por lo que Gray le acababa de contar.

– escucha Juvia, se lo que este planeando Lissana es seguro que quera hacernos daño, quiero que mañana cuando nos reunamos con todos, te quedes con Erza, Lucy y Levy, sera lo mas seguro que acompañarme – -le dijo el oji negro con preocupación.

– esta bien pero mantén a Juvia al corriente de todo por favor – le pidió ella mientras sujetaba su mano.

– te lo prometo, ahora tengo que llamar a Erza y a Gajeel – -le contesto Fullbuster mientras buscaba el numero de Erza y Gajeel para avisarles a la vez, ya que podía conectar las llamadas.

Alternativamente a estos suceso, Natsu iba corriendo por las calles de Magnolia lo mas rápido que podía, no iba a permitir que Lissana que hiciera algo malo a la persona que amaba. Rápidamente llego a casa de Lucy, de camino hacia la asa de la rubia la llamo varias veces a su teléfono fijo y al móvil, pero no contestaban y como las luces estaban encendidas Natsu se preocupo, así que se las ingenio para escalar un árbol que daba a la ventana de Lucy. Desde abajo escucho los gritos de Lucy y subió lo mas rápido que pudo y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la venta vio que un hombre con los cabellos rizados iba a violar a Lucy e instintivamente le lanzo su shinai a la cara y entraba al cuarto de Lucy con mucha velocidad.

**De vuelta al presente:**

– ! MALDITO BASTARDO ¡ – -grito el oji jade mientras se abalanzaba contra el violador, pero este se levanto y lo esquivo.

– niño ¿como has escapado de Lissana? – -dijo el hombre limpiándose los restos de sangre de su labio.

– ! CALLATE MALDITO CERDO¡ – -le contesto Natsu lanzándose hacia el con todo su fuerza.

– ! no podrás hacerme nada, te dejare inconsciente con mi pistola eléctrica¡ – -dijo el hombre dándole una descarga en la parte derecha de sus costillas.

– ! NATSU¡ – -grito la rubia con desesperación.

Natsu iba a caer desmayado " mierda no puedo hacer nada, mi vista se esta … -imbécil no te desmayes si lo haces ¿quien protegerá a Luce?-" le dijo su mente, entonces un profundo odio e ira le permitieron mantenerse en pie y darle un golpe muy fuerte en la cara a su agresor, el cual cayo inconsciente. Con las fueras que le quedaban Natsu fue a desatar a Lucy, y no tardo mucho en aparecer Erza, la cual se llevo al hombre para interrogarlo y luego llevarlo a la policía, cuando ella llego examino la herida provocada por la pistola eléctrica tanto en Natsu como en Lucy, por suerte no eran graves solo tenían que descansar

–Natsu que esta ocurriendo, porque intentaron hacerme esto – -dijo a rubia entre sollozos mientras se aferraba el pecho del oji jade

– Luce, Lissana a regresado – -le contesto el oji jade mirándola a los ojos.

¿review´s?


End file.
